Tragic Beginnings
by EmptyDreamer
Summary: CHAPTERS 20 & 21 NOW UP! What would happen if Le Pieu had his way and Henry was distracted in his rescue effort? PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE IN CHAPTER 1 BEFORE READING THIS STORY!
1. Nightmare

"Nobody can start over and make a new beginning, but anybody can start from now and make a new ending."

-- Unknown

DISCLAIMER: Henry, Francis, Marie, Laurent, Danielle, Paulette, Louise, Maurice, Jacqueline, Marguerite, the Baroness, Leonardo Da Vinci, Le Pieu, and Gabriel (though I did give him that name), are not mine, and neither is the original story for the movie Ever After. I'm just barrowing them for my own amusement. However, Sonny, Mary Grace, Mildred the Maid, and the idea behind Jean Paul LaCroix, are mine and are copyrighted by me, so there!! Lol.

WARNING!!: This story is rated for Adult Themes, Language and Violence. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF THE IDEA OF SEXUAL ASSAULT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!! Through rape and other sex crimes have been a grim reality throughout the curse of human events, I completely respect that fact that some people would rather not here about it. So I'm giving you fair warning now. If you continue reading past this point, then it's in you're hands.

AUTHORS NOTE: Danielle's troubles are based on MY PERSONAL EXPERIENCE, and therefore I do not take her pain in jest. I cannot speak for all victims, but this is the aftermath of what I went through. Questions, comments, death threats, can be emailed to MoonFire013Yahoo.com

ENJOY!!!!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Chapter One: Nightmare**

She swung her arms in front of her face aimlessly. She could no longer see. Gone was her perception. It had been taken over by fear and anger. She swatted at him wildly, desperately trying to get him off of her. He was straddling her, sitting on her hips in a way that not only dug her bottom into the hard mattress, but also cut off the blood from flowing to her legs. So in effect, she was immobile. Immobile, angry, but most of all horrified.

She caught him off guard as her left hand smacked him hard across the head. He fell from his perch slightly, but recovered before Danielle could take advantage of the opportunity. He grabbed both of her still moving arms at the wrists and pressed them into the mattress by her head so that he was leaning over her. His face a mere three inches from hers.

"You are a WILD little thing aren't you? Oh do play naughty again, I so love your spirit" he sneered, his eyes a clever mix of arousal and anger. A small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. For a brief moment Danielle could do nothing but stare back at him. Unshed tears clouded her eyes as she began to realize that she may not be able to get out this one. But then just as quickly as it had come, the sadness lifted and in it's place came a feeling of disgust. He really was an ugly looking thing. Like a bold rat with the characteristic voice of a dirty old man and breath that smelled like brandy and cigars. It was sickening.

With that in mind she stared hard into his eyes and when it looked like he was about to lean into her for a kiss she reared back and spat into his face. Her saliva dripping down his nose he hissed wildly and Danielle couldn't help but notice his cheeks turning rather pink. In one fluid motion he lifted his right hand off of her wrist and smack her hard across the face. The sound of the blow alone made Danielle gasp. She took a moment to recover as the awful burning sensation took hold.

As she lay there Danielle marveled at the quickness of life. Less then a week ago she was just an average servant, working her father's precious farm all day. To break the monotony she would go for a swim in the nearby river or pick wild flowers. Then suddenly, in a matter of days in fact, she had fallen hopelessly in love with the Crown Prince of France.

At first he irritated her. The dark rebellious boy they called Henry. He was spoiled, selfish, arrogant and way too rich for his own good. But soon, through a series of conversations she began to realize that Henry's snobbery didn't come from a place of hatred. He didn't really believe that his servants were beneath him. Instead he was suffering from a horrible case of cabin fever. He didn't know anything different then the life of a Prince. Where everything is done for you, and you're never alone long enough to think about other ways of life.

Danielle realized that Henry desperately wanted to see the world. He wanted to learn other ways of thinking, and get to know other kinds of people, as evident by his frequent attempts to run away.

It was soon after she realized these things that Danielle's heart softened. She felt for the Prince. She felt love for the Prince. And soon, he was proposing, and telling her all these pretty things that she always dreamt she'd hear. He wanted to marry her; she'd be a Princess. She wanted to marry him. Oh god, did she ever, only… only she was a walking lie.

He knew her by her mother's name. He knew a courtier who was refined, and intelligent. When in fact, she was a servant who picked vegetables, and washed peoples feet all day long. What had her stepmother once called her? A poor little country girl?

She went to the ball that night to tell him the truth. She wanted to be alone with him for all of three seconds and attempt to explain the craziness of the last few days, but she never got the chance. Stepmother blew every hope she had for her and Henry to part on good terms when she took the liberty to announce to the entire ball the Countess Nicole de Lencre was a bald faced lie.

Henry's words still stung her. The anger and fierceness of his voice was like a dagger to the heart. And soon, she went back to being a servant. The man she loved hated her. Stepmother and Marguerite were jumping at every chance to tease her, and she was back to the vegetables.

It was funny, but Danielle imagined that she'd lived a whole lifetime in that one week. But now it was over.

Now she was lying in the bed of the most disgusting pig on the planet. Trying to no avail to find a way out of this horrible mess.

She had wasted no time in trying to escape. Just because she had been "sold" to a new "owner" didn't mean was ready to give up hope. She wasn't a quitter. The minute Pierre Le Pieu turned his back she had made a break for the outside but thanks to a cowardly servants alert he darted after her and caught up just as she was about to open the front door.

He bound her in irons and later on he confronted her in his "Armor Room" were they was surrounded by pointy objects and torches. She had tried to act coy, shrugging off his advances. When that didn't work she became firm and commanding. Ordering him to maintain his distance. Her harsh words only seemed to heighten his interest. Then when she realized that no amount of talking was going to release her, she tried grabbing for his dagger. She reached for it, but he saw her movement and grabbed her wrist hard with his hand. He pulled her hand up to his face, intending to suckle on the tip of one of her fingers. She had jerked away hard, and when she did, he had been caught by surprise. And as Danielle lost her balance and fell backwards, hitting her head on the dark wood table behind her, all he could do was watch and muse over his sudden good fortune.

Danielle had been knocked unconscious and when she woke up he was straddling her. She was naked from the waste down, only a few flimsy pieces of fabric separated her from that awful man. When he realized that she had woken up he snickered dryly and turned his attention away from exposing her chest to her rather puzzled face.

That had been over an hour ago, and Danielle had been fighting him ever since. He had only managed to get in a few small kisses on her lips as she smacked at his head wildly.

But, Danielle was growing tired, and soon she realized that it was only a matter of time before she could no longer fight against him.

And now as she lay there, her face burning, tears just under the surface of her eyes, she realized that if she didn't do something relevant soon she was in for a long, pain filled night. She could feel him studying her, obviously taking pleasure in her apparent pain. Danielle thought she heard him giggle for a second, but she couldn't be sure. Her mind, it seems had run away to happier times and better thoughts

It was then that she realized that he had released her arms in order to gawk at her shamelessly. She felt the rage build up again and in one final desperate plea for freedom she punched him hard on the side of his head.

His groan was deep and his eyes bugged out of his skull for a second. But he didn't budge. For a scrawny little thing he was awfully strong. Instead he glared at her and this time the lust was gone, now there was only rage and determination.

Just when he was about to strike her again a grim idea crossed his mind. Danielle watched as it took his mouth and twisted it into an evil grin.

She watched as he grabbed for the pillow, and as it came crashing down hard on her face her mind again wandered. The fight knocked out of her, the oxygen depleting, she wondered if her mother would be waiting for her on the other side.

Blackness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Exactly what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Henry spun around quickly. He sighed when he caught a glimpse of his father's gruff looking face. The King was obviously disappointed. Standing to his right the Queen was stoned faced, but as Henry locked his eyes with his mothers he saw the joy dancing in them.

The dusty street was crowded. Everyone who was anyone was at church that day, attending what was supposed to be Prince Henry's wedding to the Princess Gabriella of Spain. Now dozens of people poured out of the church mumbling and gossiping to their respective parties as to why the Prince had suddenly walked out of his own wedding.

A few people had seen him charge into the streets and judging by the looks on their faces Henry knew that they were dying to approach him. Of course nobody did. Nobody with any social class would dare pry into the private life of the Crown Prince so deliberately. Instead, they scurried way, eyes locked on their feet as they made a mental note to attend court the next day to catch up on the latest developments.

"I would love to discuss this with you Father, but there is much to be done, so I'll be going now." Henry turned to go but King Francis' voice was booming, and caught the attention of everyone in earshot.

"Like HELL you will!"

"Francis, calm down, everyone is staring!" Queen Marie said breaking her silent victory dance.

"Does it look like that concerns me? Henry, we had an agreement. Either you pick your bride or I pick it for you!! You announced your engagement to Gabriella, so what in gods name are you doing!!"

"I changed my mind." Henry's bluntness was startling and it left King Francis at a sudden loss for words. Henry took the brief silence as an opportunity to look around.

His eyes scanned the growing crowd of people who were all pretending not to be immersed in the spectacle Henry and his parents were creating. He stopped as he spotted what he was looking for. The old man sitting at the reins of the Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent's carriage appeared to he singing to himself happily. A few yards away the younger, all around better of the De Ghent sisters, Jacqueline, was giggling merrily at what was sure to be another one of Laurent's over exaggerated comical adventures.

King Henry noticing his son's apparent lack of interest and found his voice again. "You changed your mind? Are you MAD, boy? Do you honestly think it's that easy to renegotiate a treaty just because you happen to change your MIND??"

"Oh come on. Stop being so stubborn, man. She didn't want to marry me any more then I wanted to marry her. And, if memory serves me it was _she_ who was blubbering like a newborn babe in there."

"Quite true, but _she _was willing to fulfill her obligations to her country. Seriously Henry, how do you think it looked to everyone when you burst out laughing?"

"How do you think it looked to everyone when she went dashing down the isle and flung herself into the arms of her lover?" By this time Henry was laughing to himself. He remembered the feeling her got walking down the isle that morning. The tightness of his chest, the hard lump in his throat. He went there to the church that morning to get married, to a girl that he's assumed wanted o marry him. Never did he imagine that she was just as miserable as he was. No. She was more miserable because her lover knew exactly how she felt. How it must have pained her to know that he was watching as she walked down the isle into the waiting arms of another man. They cried together. Mourning the loss of their great love together for all to see.

As Henry kneeled in front of the preacher with his soon to be bride he realized that Danielle was probably mourning their love at that moment. Only, she was alone. He had chickened out in the worst way possible. He had left her alone and broken and in the end his pretty words meant nothing because his actions were cruel.

He started laughing. What an idiot he was! It was then that his cheeks flushed and he was sure that everyone thought of him as a coward.

If his almost bride could shameless flaunt her love for someone obviously beneath her station, then what the hell was wrong with him?

He was scared, he realized with a start. He had spent his whole life sure that he would end up a cold miserable man because of his crown, and now that there was a glimmer of hope for him he didn't know what to do with it.

If he were with Danielle he'd have no choice but to see his obligations in a new light. He would have to let go of the annoyances and see it as a beautiful opportunity to change the world he'd rebelled against for so long. And if he did that then he'd have to admit that being the King of France wouldn't be so bad after all. And if being King weren't so bad, then he'd have to grow up and accept some responsibility.

But in many ways Henry was still a little boy inside.

If he married Gabriella, or anyone else for that matter out of obligation then he'd have a reason to be miserable. With Danielle there were simply no excuses. And that terrified him.

He was terrified.

And yet, it felt wonderful. It felt so good not to have something planned out for him, for once. And it was with that sentiment that he stood, urging Gabriella to stand too. As she begged him in Spanish not to make her marry him, Henry's eyes misted up. And he laughed when he realized that they had something in common. Because on the inside, Henry was no more then a desperate blubbering idiot, crying out NO!

He sent her into her lover's arms with a kiss on the cheek, and rejoiced as he watched them reunite. Now it was his turn. It was time to grow up.

Suddenly, Henry snapped back into reality when he heard the Baroness's snotty laughter behind him. He turned just in time to see her, Marguerite, and Jacqueline enter their carriage. Then it dawned on him that he had not dashed out intending to get into a debate with his father, but to find his love. His Danielle.

"I must go father." He said in a matter of fact tone. As he broke into a run all he could hear was his father's muttered protests. But it was too late; the carriage had disappeared out of sight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Damn it" Paulette muttered to herself still kneading the dough that should have already been cooking. She hadn't realized how hard it would be without Danielle around the house.

Paulette stopped momentarily to massage her aching knuckles. She simply wasn't what she used to be. She wasn't a girl of 14 anymore looking for work and a great love. No, she was a 50-year-old servant woman with arthritis in her fingers and ankles.

There were so many reason's she missed Danielle but at that moment she cursed herself for not realizing how much longer it would take to make bread without Danielle being there to knead it.

"Damn that Prince." She spouted sourly, still massaging.

"What was that?" Paulette looked up and noticed that Louise had reentered the room with a basket of apples. They had planned to make apple cider that afternoon, but without Danielle around to enjoy it there didn't seem to be much point.

"Oh nothing dear," Paulette assured the older woman, "I'm just missing Danielle is all." Louise's face grew solemn and Paulette knew she shouldn't have mentioned it. It was just too hard of a subject to bear.

"I feel like we failed her, Paulette." Louise's already white face grew paler and Paulette was sure that she was about to drop the basket of apples all over the floor.

"So do I." Paulette admitted with a sigh. Their eyes locked and in a few moments both women were in tears.


	2. Reluctance

Chapter Two: Reluctance

****

"The bread is burned, the eggs are hard and the juice is flat. Louise kindly tell me what in heavens name happened while I was out." The Baroness's feigned kindness was lost on the two elderly servants. Louise and Paulette exchanged frightened glances as the elder frantically searched for the proper words.

"Forgive us Madam. Paulette and I are doing the best we can but without Dani …"

"ah ba ba ba ba. Silence." Paulette's planned testimonial to the valuable nature of their young former servant was cut short by the Baroness' accented hush of silence. "There will be no more talk of that girl in my house. Is that quite understood, ladies?"

"Yes Madam." Paulette and Louise said together.

"Now then, Louise, you were saying." Louise stammered for a moment, tripping over her words. "Paulette do _you_ think you can manage intelligent speech?" the Baroness blurted exasperated.

"Well Madam," Paulette thought for a moment bittered by Rodmilla's insensitivity, "you see, we were quite overwhelmed this morning."

"I see. Well ladies, if you cannot perform your duties then perhaps I should send you to the poor house and find people who can. I better see some improvement." The Baroness nodded to her daughters, a signal that they were free to begin eating. The two girls picked at the food together, though in a different manner. Jacqueline was determined to make the best of it and chewed happily on the soft end of the bread. She realized that the juice didn't taste so bad when mixed with a full mouth of ham. Marguerite on the other hand pouted snobbishly at the bread and nearly choked on the juice. The eggs, she decided were better if you mashed them up and used them to smear all over the bowl.

"The Eggs better not be this hard in the palace." She sneered.

"No darling, I don't suppose they will be. The King has the power to hang his servants" the Baroness cast a weary eye to the elderly woman in the corners.

Jacqueline, although intelligent, but somewhat naive looked at her mother and sister, a puzzled expression on her face. "When will you ever eat breakfast at the palace?"

"When I wake up in the arms of the Prince" Marguerite snickered. The Baroness and her elder daughter giggled as Jacqueline's cheeks pinked a little.

"Oh. Why do you think the Prince will pick you?" The giggling stopped. Rodmilla glared at her daughter.

"Because dear, the Prince has wonderful taste."

                                      ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~

                   "Because Laurent, I have horrible taste." A grin spread across both men's faces at the thought.   

"It can't be too bad if you're racing off to find Danielle." Henry thought for a moment. Remembering all the hours he wasted talking with that witch Marguerite. Hours he could have, no, should have spent with Danielle.

"There's good reason for that, Laurent. Danielle isn't a woman. She's an angle." Henry's grin grew wider.

"That's sweet, your Highness, if you don't mind me saying so." Laurent said brimming with joy at the sight of his dear friends obvious happiness.

"Not at all. Besides you don't have that bad of taste yourself." Laurent blushed, his eyes shifting from Henry's face down to his saddle.

"Why whatever do you mean, Milord?" 

"Oh come on, man. There's no reason to be shy. I've seen the way you two look at each other. Jacqueline's quite a catch."

"I'm quite found of our time together, Sire."

"I'm sure you are. She's a wonderful lady."

"It seems, Sire, that we both are quite lucky these days."

"That we are, Laurent. That we are." 

                                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~

          "Can you believe the way that evil woman and her wretched daughter were speaking of His Highness?" Louise was busy scrubbing the rest of the dishes and Paulette was chopping apples for this evening's cider.

"I know." Paulette agreed.

"Speaking of him as if he were some kind of rare stallion to be captured and broken."

"I know," Paulette turned to Louise, her face sincere, "do you want to hear something awful, though?" Louise nodded, "I think he deserves it after the way he treated that poor girl."

"Paulette!" Louise was stunned.

"I don't care if he's the Crown Prince of France or not, if that horrible boy can be so cruel to a sweet thing like Danielle then I feel that he deserves every single one of Marguerite's sneers."

                                      ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~

                   "She's a _SERVANT_!" Francis continued pacing frantically back and forth across his bedroom.

"She's a _WOMAN_, Francis. A woman your son happens to be in love with." Marie sighed softly, staring out her bedroom window. She had been so happy to see Henry walk out of church that morning a free man. She had never seen her son as happy as he had been the last few days. That was, until the masque. She could feel Henry's heart breaking as if it was her own.

The two days after Danielle's confession he had sulked about the castle like a zombie. His entire line of communication had been reduced to glaring and a few well placed mutters.

She had tried talking to her son but he refused to respond. He didn't argue, didn't bicker, instead he remain silent. So imagine how surprised she was she realized Henry was laughing at the alter. The joy was radiating off her face when he dashed out of the church to search for his true love.

"He loves her. Fine. Good for him. But he's the Crown Prince of France!! He has obligations, responsibilities! And as his wife she will have certain responsibilities as well! We can't have some peasant conversing with the King of England at our table."

"For the last week she's been posing as a Countess, Francis." The King stopped pacing and joined his wife at the window table. "Henry, the Royal Guard, Nobleman and other Servants alike were all fooled."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, that whether we like it or not Henry is out searching for Danielle at this moment. And should he find her, he will no doubt propose. She, I assume will accept. He will bring her here and ask our permission to be married. So, we can either accept this, help her fine tune her manners and refine her skill, or we can watch Henry fade away inch by inch. Day by Day."

Francis grumbled and waved his hand at his wife. An apparent gesture of defeat. He got up from the table and headed out the door, but before it closed Marie heard her husband say to his serviceman "Plan a quick, intimate wedding. The bride and groom are on their way."

                                      ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~

The Manor of the Baroness De Ghent finally appeared in the horizon as Henry, Laurent, and the Royal Guardsmen breeched the hill. Henry smiled to himself happily. It seemed like they had been riding for hours. Leave it to his father to bait him with a match of wits and delay the happiest moment of his life. Henry's grin grew wider as he remembered the look on The King's awestruck face that morning. When Henry had debated him in front of everyone. But that conversation stopped as soon after it had begun. For as soon as Henry spied the Baroness board her carriage with her two daughters and the driver pull away, Henry had started running. Surly the Baroness would be impressed by his offer for Danielle's hand in marriage. He would offer their farm the needed monies to support the servants and keep the building and the grounds in good order. He'd pardon the rest of her dept and everyone would be happy. 

The only hinge in his offer was Marguerite. In the few days before the masque the Baroness and her eldest daughter were certainly trying to win the Prince's affections. At first Henry enjoyed the attention. Say what you want about Marguerite but she was quite the beauty. Beautiful, cunning, and in it for his money. Just like all the other women who'd tried to win his heart over the years. What a waste of time. As far as Henry could see the only reason the Baroness would deny him Danielle was out of spite for overlooking her daughter. However Henry had a plan for that too. Henry would upgrade each woman's title by one degree and assure the Baroness that Marguerite shall have her choice of any other wealthy man in the court. She wouldn't be a Princess, but it was a step up. The Baroness would assume she's getting the better end of the bargain, but Henry, he knew different. What use was money if it was a burden and not a privilege? 

And if that didn't work he'd find something to use against the Baroness, convince his parents to strip her and Marguerite of their titles, and seize the farm. That way he and Danielle could run the farm themselves.

He realized what had to be done the minute he'd started laughing at the alter. He'd set his would be bride free, find the Baroness, make his offer, of course she'd accept, and then he and the Baroness would ride off and fetch Danielle. But by the time Laurent had prepared his horse and the Royal Guardsmen were notified and readied the Baroness was long gone. Henry did not despair when the search came up empty. Instead the group simply headed towards the manor. After all, where else would they be? 

So as the seconds turned into minutes and minutes slowly clumped to hours Henry road on. He had imagined his reunion with Danielle a hundred times in his head. Trying to plan a repentance speech for any situation. His favorite image was of Danielle picking apples somewhere in the large orchard. He'd come riding up to her like a hero straight out his favorite storybooks. She'd see him and smile. Then after brief conversation and a few insatiable kisses they would ride off to the castle and be married. He imagined another equally romantic, but more entertaining scenario that began much like the first. Only, in this one after she'd accepted his proposal, she and Henry would fill up two buckets of compost from the pile outback sneak into the manor and empty the buckets into Marguerite and the Baroness's bed. Then they'd hide in some secret corner and when they heard the women scream in shock, they'd laugh and run out of the manor, jump on the horses and ride away giggling. 

However, Henry knew he must also prepare for the other extreme. Danielle, being the quick-witted, stubborn girl she was, may not be so easily won over. He couldn't count on his dimples and soft words to do everything. He may need to argue his way back into her good graces. So as he rode closer and closer and closer to the Manor, he'd tried to imagine all the different arguments Danielle could use against him, and how he could counter it. She had lied to him, but she had done it out of determination to save a man's life. And, she had tried to tell him the truth; he just didn't seem to want to hear it. He, on the other hand, had made a fool out of her. He could have just accepted her for what she was, but no, instead he publicly berated and humiliated her. What a fool, what a coward he was. Perhaps he didn't deserve her forgiveness but he was going to try like hell.  

The party of six rode up to the gate of the manor and Henry could see one of the servants plucking weeds from the garden. It was Paulette. He turned to the other members before passing through the opened gate, "stay a few yards behind me as we ride up. I want to do as much of this alone as possible. If I need your assistance I shall summon you." The rest of the men nodded. Henry took the lead as they rode up the driveway. The servant in the Garden barely flinched as he dismounted a few feet from her. 

Henry strode up to her, anticipation and love brimming in his heart. Paulette stood before him and curtsied. No matter what her feelings were, she had better manors then to disrespect the Crown Prince of France. 

"Madam," Henry started bowing his head slightly to acknowledge her curtsy, "I'm here to inquire upon a girl. A servant by the name of Danielle." Henry could easily see the uneasiness Paulette tried to hide. "Please, I mean her no harm." Paulette's snort was so forceful and quick Henry's eyes widened noticeably.

"You mean, your Highness, that you mean her no more harm then what's already been done."

"I suppose I deserved that." Henry cast his eyes downward.

"Yes you did. And if my opinion means a damn you deserve a lot more. Do you know what that little girl did for you? What risks she took. Oh Lord, take me now. I have half a mind to put you over my knee and spank you!" Paulette's face had reddened noticeably. Her anger intense and full of passion. She was right. Henry knew it. So he stood there and let every word sink into his conscious. He knew that no matter how it ending went, it was his fault. Everything was his fault.  After and long silence, Paulette realized that Henry was not going to argue. She looked up at him, his eyes cast downward, fixated on the stones of the driveway. With a surge of shame she saw that his eyes glistened with unshed tears. Sensing her stare, Henry locked eyes with hers. And in the moment, somehow, they silently understood each other. "Oh Lord, don't cry my boy. I didn't mean to hurt you. You don't understand where I'm coming from is all. Louise, Maurice and I raised Danielle after her father passed on. She's like our child, and see her… well you already know."

Henry was confused. "But the Baroness is Danielle's stepmother, am I wrong?" Paulette nodded, "so why would the servants be left to take care of her? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Sire, I'm afraid there are many things you don't understand."


	3. Reunion

                                                                                      Chapter Three: Reunion

The hot water felt good against Danielle's skin but it offered little comfort. No matter how hot the water was, or how much soap she used Danielle still felt dirty. Disgustingly dirty. Like a whore. She was unconscious during most of the attack, but her body now recounted in vivid detail what had been done. Everything hurt. Her arms, her legs, her face, even her hair. Everything. 

Le Pieu had been redressing when he happened to glance over and see Danielle blinking back into reality. She looked over at him, horrified to see that he was pulling his pants back on. She knew she'd never forget that look on his face. An evilly satisfied grin, eyes burning with lust and a twisted sense of triumph. 

So now as she breathed deeply in the large marble tub, she closed her eyes. There he was grinning back at her. Forever burned into her memory. 

He had allowed her to bathe after he was finished dressing. He watched hungrily as she redressed as well, and was sure to fallow her to the bathroom. Certain, no doubt, that she would try to escape again. She had dismissed the servants sent to assist to her needs. She undressed slowly. She was terribly sore. That was the first time she saw them. Those nasty awful bruises that seemed to be everywhere. Some were a deep purple, others were a sickly yellowish gray. That was when she started crying. She was in too much shock to cry when she first woke up. But when she looked down and saw the five long bruises that encased her wrists, there was no stopping the tears.

She could hardly get into the tub. Her vision was all but non-existent. Clouded permanently by tears. Her breath, coming in loud spurts between sobs. It had taken her a long while before she gained the coordination to sink into the water, and an even longer time to begin washing.

She did the best she could, but after scrubbing down her whole body three times with the rough cloth her skin began to turn an unhealthy color red. And still she felt dirty. As if she'd rolled around in human feces. She felt greasy, and just the thought of that man's skin brushing against hers was enough to roll her stomach. A few times she'd thought sure she'd be sick right there in her own bath water.

Then an even more sickening thought crossed her mind. Suppose it was time in her cycle when conception was possible? Suppose she bore Le Pieu's baby? She could think of no worse possible fate. A baby would be innocent, and more importantly it would be a part of her. Her baby. But Danielle could hardly imagine loving a little person so dearly, and looking into his sweet face and seeing a man she hated with all her heart.

The tears came again and she closed her eyes tightly, desperately trying to keep the room from spinning. And again Le Pieu's face was staring back at her. Mocking her merrily. She supposed she'd have to get used to this picture. She was sure she'd be seeing more of that wicked grin later.

                                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~

          The ride to the estate of Pierre Le Pieu moved at a much quicker pace then the one to recover Danielle at the manor. It seemed like the party moving west down the highway was riding a lightning bolt. Now matter how fast his mare moved it felt painfully slow to Henry. The ride to the manor had been filled with thoughts of love and laughter. This ride was quite different.

"FASTER!! FASTER!!" He continually shouted much to the dismay of his comrades. But he couldn't help himself. It was the only thing he could do to keep his mind from those vicious thoughts. Thoughts of what Le Pieu was capable of. The horror Danielle must be feeling.

He couldn't believe what Paulette had told him. A servant in her own home? After the vicious things he said to her at the masque, he finds out that she _is_ nobility. Her father was in fact a Baron, her mother a Countess. Her mother had died in childbirth, and after many years the Boron had married Marguerite's mother. Only tragically, days after the wedding the Boron had died of a sudden heart attack.

The Baroness was terribly jealous of all the attention Danielle received from her father, and the staff of the manor. So, little by little the Baroness had converted Danielle from well-kept little girl, to a common house servant. The Baroness had kept her daughters from conversing with her by telling them stories about Danielle having diseases and fleas. The girls, of course, believed their mother. Why would she have reason to lie? The Baroness, in turn convinced Danielle that she was ugly, and deserved to be treated in such a manner. But even that didn't seem to break her spirit. 

"What an amazing woman she is" Henry murmured out loud. He was blinking back tears as he pictured poor little Danielle screaming her father's name, as he lay motionless on in the driveway.

"What was that Milord?" Laurent asked. His voice was nearly drowned out by the frantic pounding of hoofs.

"We have to go faster." Henry replied, his tears flowing freely now, his voice croaking. "We have to find some way to go faster." 

                                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~

          "You look haggard, child, what's wrong?"

          'As if you don't know' Danielle thought bitterly. Le Pieu rose from behind his desk. He looked her up and down critically. Her skin, he noticed, was pink in color and appeared to be enflamed. Her eyes, bloodshot and puffy. A bruise had appeared across her face from when he had struck her. Though her hair was neatly brushed and done in a French braid and she was dressed in an elegant grown she looked like hell. 

          "I do hope you enjoyed your bath."

          "Rot in hell." Before Danielle could stop herself the words flew out of her mouth. She brought her hands up to her mouth as if searching for some sort of confirmation that she had spoken. The look on Le Pieu's face was all that she needed.

          "Pardon me?" He spouted.

          "You heard me." Danielle was shocked by her own boldness. What was she doing? And then she realized she had nothing to lose. If she died, it wouldn't matter. She had nothing left to live for anyway. The farm would no doubt be sold when Henry married Marguerite. 'Henry' she thought. Her eyes stung as unshed tears clouded them. Henry was gone. He hated her for lying to him. And even if by some miracle he forgave her, they could never be together now. Not after what had happened. She was damaged goods. Perhaps stepmother was right, maybe she was diseased all along. Even if she wasn't then, she was now. She didn't deserve to be a Princess. She didn't deserve Henry. She had destroyed their chances of being together, and by doing so she had cursed him to a life of misery and pain with Marguerite. Surely, the Baroness and her eldest daughter were beating down the castle doors by now. Throwing themselves in the faces of the King and Queen. Dropping little hints, and generally making a nuisance of themselves. Even after everything they'd been through, Danielle still wanted Henry to end up happy. She still wished him the best. Even after the venom he'd spewed at the masque he still deserved better then that spoiled, selfish, cow.

          "I'm afraid it's too late for tears." Snapping out of her sadness, she noticed that Le Pieu was heading towards her. His footsteps deliberate and angry. He grabbed her chin hard and stared deep into her eyes. "I told you, you belong to me now. I suggest you adjust your attitude accordingly."

          "My apologies milord." Danielle said. She wasn't sorry. She was merely attempting to avoid another attack.

          "That's more like it," he chuckled softly, "I take it we won't have a repeat of this morning."

          "No. I believe not." With that, Le Pieu pulled Danielle close to him. He forced his tongue deep into her mouth and when Danielle was out of breath she pulled away. "I do fear however, Milord, that I am quite sore, I'm unsure if I'm able to… perform." Danielle blushed slightly much to Le Pieu's delight. A sly grin creeping across his face.

          "Well then, my dear, I suggest that we practice a bit more. Practice makes perfection." He pulled Danielle in for another kiss and soon his kisses moved down to her neck. Danielle's breath caught in her throat, her chest getting tight. She froze, unable to move or even protest.

          "Not again." She moaned sadly. She was thankful that he didn't notice.

                                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~

          Henry, Laurent and the Royal Guardsmen came blazing into the courtyard of the Le Pieu estate. The servants, dozens of them, some pushing wheel barrows, some weeding, some burning dead brush all stopped what they were doing to look in wonder at their company. Henry glared at them, spinning his head wildly. He was searching for some evidence of Danielle's presence. The male servants bowed, and the female servants curtsied as if they had just recognized their visitor. Henry would have thought it funny, had he stopped and thought about it.

The Royal Guardsmen and the Prince dismounted their horses and raced to the front entrance of the manor, and lead by Laurent forced open the door. They stormed into the entrance, in the process nearly giving a much-confused maid a heart attack. She was a small old woman. Fragile looking and pale. The kindly grandmother type. When the room was clear, Henry entered. The maid relaxed slightly when she realized that the people invading the house were the good guys.

Henry approached the woman. His strides were regal and serious. His voice though, reflected his tense nerves and uneasy stomach. "Madam, my guards and I are here to seize a woman. She was sold to the master of this house three days ago. Her name is Danielle." The maid thought for a moment.

"Is she a younger girl, with long hair?"

"YES!! That's her! Where is she?" Henry said a bit more forceful then he intended.

The maid obviously missed his excitement. She turned slightly and resumed dusting a rather expensive looking end table by the stairs. "Oh I'd do anything to have hair like her. You know I was the prettiest girl in my village. My late husband Michael used to tell me; you know what he used to say? He used to say Mildred, if I could I would pickle you in a jar and…."

"MADAM PLEASE!! I DON"T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR LATE HUSBAND!! I'M HERE FOR DANIELLE!" Henry lost all cool and all the anxiety that had been building spilled out into his words. The maid taken totally by surprise clutched her chest, her eyes wide and her face white. Henry looked over at Laurent and the Guardsmen. Even they had taken a few steps back. Henry took a few deep breaths. When he had regained control he spoke again. This time much calmer. "Forgive me Madam, I've had quite an odd morning. Danielle, she means everything to me and …"

"Say no more," Mildred interrupted, "Danielle's room is at the top floor, last room to the left. But I'm afraid she's in with Monsieur Le Pieu at the moment, and he has asked that they not be disturbed."

"Le Pieu, where is he now?" Henry's asked, his pulse racing.

"In his office. Top floor, first room on the right."

"Thank you. I assure you that your cooperation will be greatly rewarded." Having said that, Henry led the Guardsmen up the stairs.

                                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~

Le Pieu's kisses were growing my desperate, more passionate. Danielle could feel her stomach roll. The room seemed to spin as panic took over her senses. She couldn't believe this was happening again. Hadn't once been enough?

Just as he had turned his attention away from her neck to undoing the back of her dress, Danielle heard footsteps. She expected it to be a servant, but as she listened she realized it wasn't just one set off footsteps she heard. Instead it was a chorus of marching feet heading up the stairs. Le Pieu perked his ears up. Panic flashing in his eyes. The footsteps stopped just outside the door. Somebody knocked once.

"I told Mildred that I …" The door flew open and six Royal Guardsmen flew into the room and grabbed Le Pieu, leaving him unable to move or even protest.

"I don't give a damn what you said." Danielle heard his voice before she saw him. Henry walked into the room slowly, unsure of what he would find. His eyes searched for Danielle and when he saw her the air caught in his throat. The first thing he noticed was the prominent bruise that graced her face. Her lips were swollen, and it looked as if someone had bitten the bottom one. The dark bands of bruises on both of her wrist looked horribly painful. And yet, she was beautiful. Even in her obviously beaten condition she looked like the most heavenly angel. "Danielle." He said, his voice practically a whisper.

"Hen…" She couldn't even fully pronounce his name before the tears began to fall again. As the room spun wildly and her ears rang Danielle lost her balance and collapsed.


	4. Merry Deceit and Painful Realizations

                                                                   Chapter Four: Merry Deceit and Painful Realizations

"The Prince was here. The first person who truthfully tells me why, and what was said will get paid next week, those out of tongue will not." Louise, Paulette and Maurice stood before the Baroness in uneasy silence. Paulette had tried to tell the Prince the basics and send him away before the Baroness or Marguerite saw him and the Royal Guardsmen outside. But when Maurice rounded the corner, eager to chime in, and speaking a little too loudly, Marguerite had overheard and alerted her mother. The Prince had made a clean get away. Stating only that he was late for a meeting with his father. The Baroness not being one to argue with royalty simple curtsied as they rode away. As soon as they were out of sight however her temper flared and she ordered all those involved into the house. Louise was simply an innocent bystander.

"The Prince came to inquire about your daughter." Maurice spoke up. His voice rang with conspiracy. 

Paulette, picking up on his game, added. "Yes. He dashed all the way over here to make sure that the young woman hadn't forgot about him." Louise, having no clue what was going on, but not wanting to look stupid, nodded excitedly in agreement.

"_Really_?" The Baroness quirked her eyebrows curiously.

"Of course", Maurice continued, "the Prince is quite smitten with her you know."

"Yes, he is. He rode up to me while I was picking weeds in the garden. He was all flustered and ashamed that he had broke the young woman's heart. Why, he was practically in tears just speaking to me." Paulette nodded at the Baroness, who simply gazed at her. Their eyes locked, and when Paulette didn't glance away the Baroness seemed convinced of her sincerity. 

"What did you tell him?"

"I simply said that she was a kind, forgiving girl, and I was sure she would have the heart to listen to his perspective, Madam."

"Very good. He dashed away quickly. Why?"

"I believe, Madam," Maurice spoke up again, "that he had a very important meeting with his father. However, I do believe he will be returning at a later time."

"When?"

"He did not specify, Madam. He was in a hurry."

"Excellent. Paulette, cook something extraordinary for dinner tonight. Everything must be perfect. Nothing burned. Louise, have Marguerite's best dress washed, dried, pressed and ready. Maurice, give the front yard a good prune. We cannot have the King and Queen thinking we are destitute. Is that understood?" The three servants nodded. "Good. I shall be upstairs telling Marguerite the wonderful news."  

With the Baroness humming merrily up the stairs the three were able to look each other in the eye. Paulette, sensing Louise's bewilderment simply shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you all about it as we prepare dinner." Louise nodded.

"I best get to work." Maurice dismissed himself out of the room and headed out to the front yard. On his way out he saw Jacqueline approaching. When the younger sister was about to pass him in the opposite direction he leaned over to her and whispered, "The ground work has been laid, Madam. The next step is in your hands." Jacqueline's lips transformed into a broad smile. Her eyes twinkling happily she had a noticeable bounce in her step as she made her way into the house. 

                                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~

"Danielle, Danielle, sweetheart." Henry tapped Danielle's cheek softly. She was lying on the floor were she had passed out mid sentence only moments earlier. Henry was on all fours next to her. He was studying her face and body. The bruises were even uglier up close. What kind of monster would do this? As if to answer his own question he looked up and spotted Le Pieu. The Guardsmen had tied him to his own desk chair.  He didn't flinch under the Prince's white-hot glare. Instead, to the Henry's surprise, he looked rather, happy. Almost like he was proud of himself. Like he had accomplished something. Henry looked back down at Danielle and lightly tapped her good cheek a few more times. He hoped the sensation would wake her. When she didn't budge he looked back up at The Royal Guardsmen, and more specifically Laurent. Laurent's eye's held a look of worry. His face was scrunched, as if he was bracing for something. 

One of the Guardsmen smacked Le Pieu. The motion caught Henry's attention. And then he heard it. That's sniveling old man was laughing. He thought it was, _funny_. Henry stood and motioned for one of the Guards to stand watch over Danielle. "What did you do to her?" He growled through his teeth.

"Nothing, Your Highness." Le Pieu said, unable to hide the merriment in his eyes.

"Look at these bruises!!" Henry pointed to the blue side of Danielle's face and then to her wrists. "She did not have these the last time I saw her. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER LE PIEU?!"

"Perhaps she fell off a horse Your Highness." In just a few long steps Henry was standing before Le Pieu.

"Might I remind you, Sir, and I used that term lightly, that I am the Crown Prince of France, and lying to me is gounds for immediate execution. I shall ask you one more time, what did you do to her?"

"I did nothing, Sire. The girl is a servant, she has duties to perform. She comes into contact with many people. Perhaps one of the other servants knows what happened. Perhaps you should ask them." Even Henry had to admit that Le Pieu was a good liar, but he wasn't fooled. He clutched his hands into tight fists and it took every once of moral strength he had not to make Le Pieu's face look twice as bad as Danielle's.

"Mildred, your maid downstairs said that you wished to be alone with Danielle in this very office, why is that?"

"I was explaining to Danielle what I expected of her. I run my household a lot different then her previous owner ran hers, she was having trouble understanding that." Henry cringed at that word. "Owner". It made Danielle seem like some parcel of ham that had been purchased in the market.

"That dress she's wearing is miles above her station, and not fit to do servants work. Why is she wearing it?'

"When I purchased her, Sire, she had only one dress. She needed more; I gave her a few of my late wife's. Last I checked she's my property, I can dress her however I want, and that is not a crime." Henry knew he was lying but he had no proof. It was merely a gut instinct. He took a few steps closer to Le Pieu. He rested his hand on the arms of the chair and leaned over so that his face was only a few inches from Le Pieu's, their eyes locked.

"I want you to know, that I love that girl laying beaten and broken on the floor more then anything. Eventually she will awaken, and I WILL find out exactly what happened on this day. And when I do IT WILL BE YOUR HEAD!!"

"Henry?" He spun around quickly. A weight he didn't even realize he had been carrying lifted off of his chest as he saw that Danielle had woken up. She was sitting on the floor. And Henry was a bit nervous to see her rubbing her head, and the paleness of her skin.  

"Danielle?" In an instant he was by her side, squatting next to her. All the anger, and hate that had set in his jaw melted away. Now his eyebrows knit together and his face scrunched a little in a look of loving concern.

"What happened?" Her gaze shifted away from the floor to his smiling face. Henry could say nothing; instead he simply lavished in her beauty. Even in her condition her eyes still held that mischievous twinkle.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Henry's dimples deepened as he watched the delight filter into her face. 

"I came to rescue you." To Henry's dismay the light in her eyes faded and her face grew sad. He ran his fingers through her hair and cupped her chin softly. His touch brought tears to her eyes and soon she was weeping. "What's wrong?" He whispered softly.

"It's to late." Was all she could manage to say before she lost her voice to her uncontrollable sobbing.

~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~

"You'll never guess whom I just spoke to, and what was said." The door to Marguerite's room flung open, and a very excited Jacqueline came sailing in, a bright smile across her face. Marguerite looked up from a huge pile of assorted dresses.

"I know all about it Jacqueline." Marguerite said smiling. "Why are _you_ so happy?"

"Oh, I assure you that you haven't heard this." Jacqueline flopped on Marguerite's bed dramatically.

"Mother told me all about how the Prince stopped by and spoke to Paulette. How he was so worried that I was upset with him for almost marrying Gabriella. Really Jacqueline, it's old news." Marguerite didn't even look up from studying her dresses. "Now if you'll excuse me, I most find the proper dress for when he comes calling next."

"I see. But I bet you that mother did not speak to Monsieur Laurent." This got Marguerite's attention and she glanced up at Jacqueline's perky expression.

"Laurent as in the Prince's Guardsman?"

"That's the only Laurent I know."

"Spill it, Jacqueline, what did he say." Marguerite flew around the bed and stood a few feet from Jacqueline.

"I spoke to him while the Prince was interrogating the servants. He said that the Prince had had a lengthy conversation with his father, and a second wedding is already being planned."

"AND…" Marguerite waved her hands dramatically.

"He also said that the King and Queen were planning on visiting this very house, this very night."

"Then it's _TRUE_?!" Marguerite's eyes widened, seeing nothing but joy and honesty in Jacqueline's face, she began jumping up and down. "I'm going to marry the Prince!! I'm going to marry the Prince!!" She stopped jumping suddenly. "Now I MUST find a dress. Get out Jacqueline! OUT!! I must concentrate."

Jacqueline left in a hurry and still smiling. She too was looking forward to the Royal Families visit.

                                       ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~                      ~*~

"How is your tea?" Henry sat a few feet away from Danielle at the table. She said nothing. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, staring blankly out the window. They had moved from Le Pieu's office to Danielle's bedroom when it became apparent to Henry that Danielle and Le Pieu were not on good terms. Henry had gotten her to stop crying, but every time he asked what was wrong Danielle would simply study Le Pieu in silence. Henry knew something was wrong. He didn't know what, but something was terribly, terribly wrong. "Danielle?" He said after a long moment of silence. He set his hands on hers. The sudden sensation made Danielle jump. So much so that her Ginger tea splashed out of the cup and dumped on the table. Henry drew back immediately.

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry. I… I don't know what's come over me." Danielle stammered. Henry sat there is shock trying to understand what had just happened.

"I hardly touched you, but the very second our skin met you jumped clear out of the room."

"I- I just wasn't expecting you to – you know, touch me."

"I was trying to soothe you, and instead I frightened you." Henry's eye's misted up at the realization.

"I'm fine." Danielle said trying her damnedest to look sincere.

"No you're not." Henry looked Danielle up and down. His wondering eyes made Danielle nervous and she tried to cover her body without being too obvious. It didn't work. "You at you, you're covered in bruises, you can't hold a conversation and you're as skittish as a Rabbit."

"I'm just tired." Danielle lied.

"Danielle, I…"

"Henry I don't want to talk about it." Danielle said growing very serious.

"Please…" Henry tried again.

"I said I don't want to talk about it Henry! And you're can't MAKE me!" Danielle stood up quickly. She was angered by Henry's prodding. She began to round the table. Henry realized she was going to make a break for the door, and when she sped by him, he grabbed her hands, intending on begging her to stay. Danielle turned to him when she realized he was preventing her from leaving. And as she spun, Henry caught the look in her eyes. Terror. He wanted to drop her hand but he froze and before Danielle even knew what she was doing she lifted her other hand and slapped Henry right across the face. Henry could do nothing but clutch his face in shock. His heart pounding in his throat. This had to be a joke. Some kind of sick nightmare. His attention shifted from his stinging face to Danielle. She was crying. Her hands over her mouth in shock. "Henry…" She said. But she did not complete the sentence. Instead she ran out of the room without even glancing back.               


	5. Horrible Truths

Chapter Five: Horrible Truths 

"Danielle, wait." Danielle kept walking through the courtyard. For the second time today all eyes were on the Prince. All eyes accept the pair that mattered, that is. What was it with him and crowds today? His mind reverted to his initial thoughts after Danielle had slapped him. This had to be a joke. A sickly thought out and written, horrific joke to pay him back for being so stupid.

Danielle's injuries, he knew however, were not a joke. She had been struck several times apparently; one particularly brutal strike was across the face. At first Henry thought that the marks on her wrists were from being tied down. With a rope or irons, and knowing Danielle she had strained against them. But, when they had sat down together at the table in her "bedroom" he thought twice. There were gaps in the bruising as if she were bound by multiple strings. He studied them as she gazed whimsically out the window. Fingers, he thought suddenly. Somebody had been grasping her wrists with their hands, and their fingers had left that distinct bruising pattern.

But who would be holding her down, and why? No doubt Le Pieu was the culprit, but what was Danielle struggling against? He had to find out.

"Danielle, whatever happened, we can fix it. Together." She stopped walking and slowly turned to face him. "I promise" Henry finished.

"I'm afraid Sire, this is out of your control." She spoke slowly; she wanted to make him understand, without having to admit what she had done.

"The name is Henry, if you don't mind." He grimaced slightly. At the masque he had ordered her to address him by his title, one of his many regrets for the evening. "There must be something I can do to…"

"I assure you, there isn't." Danielle cut him short. "I'm afraid the only thing I can tell you is that I shall always cherish what we had. And I'm sorry I ruined it." Now Henry was really confused.

"Danielle…"

"I'm sorry." She said, and he saw that she was crying, her face twisted in misery. He made no effort to hide his own tears. He cried freely and openly as she took a few steps backward. Before she turned away for him she mouthed the words "I love you". Then she took off running.

~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                                 

Henry sat alone in his bedroom. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in one day. He went from being a mindless servant to the thrown, to a jolly, love filled romantic, to feeling frantic and rejected.

There was something very wrong with Danielle's behavior. It was almost as if she were a different person. The woman he knew as fearless, and stubborn, and yet one of the softest most loving human beings ever. She was intelligent and funny and full of energy and fun. The Danielle he saw today wasn't. She looked so pale and so helpless. Lifeless in fact. Like an animated doll. The Danielle he saw today was nervous, tired and sad. 

Henry knew he would never be able to close his eyes again without seeing the fear in her eyes when she had slapped him in the bedroom. That was the first time he had ever seen her frightened. What made it worse as that she had been frightened of him. 

Henry knew he shouldn't have grabbed her, not after the way she had jumped at the table. But he was so desperate for answers, happy to see her, and terrified of losing her again, that it was just a reaction. She reacted out of self-defense. In her mind, he was trying to force her to stay, and she didn't want to. So, she did whatever it took to get out of that situation. But why was she on the defensive all of a sudden?

He had to know, so he had followed her outside, careful to hang back a few yards. He didn't want her to think he was giving chase. But instead of answers all he got was a shrug off. A goodbye speech.

He had cried when she took off running, oh god had he cried. He wasn't sure what had brought on the tears. Her goodbye, or his frustration. Nonetheless, the tears came. He hadn't realized he was dizzy until his knees grew weak and then it was too late. Laying on his back the sky was calm and a little cloudy. He lay there, on the ground of the courtyard until Laurent showed up inquiring as to what to do with Le Pieu.

He had no choice but to release him. After all, he had no proof of what he did, or if he even did anything. Henry did however promise him that once the truth came out, Henry would personally behead him. 

He wanted to run after her, but he didn't. For some odd reason she was very skittish, and after the slapping incident, and fallowing her to the courtyard, he sadly knew he had already pushed her paranoia buttons.

Heart heavy, Henry, Laurent and the rest of the Royal Guardsmen left the estate of Pierre Le Pieu with no answers, no purpose, and no Danielle.

Henry had arrived home and met with his parents in the drawing room. He laughed sadly at their puzzled expression although he wasn't sure what they were confused about. After a few moments of idle chit chat Henry let is guard down and told the stunned King and Queen everything.

About how he and Danielle met in the apple orchard, the kiss at the Gypsy camp. How Danielle tried to tell him the truth, but he shrugged her off. He told them about all his fantasies of a life with her as his wife, babies, and happiness. To Henry's surprise his father, the Crown King of France wept when Henry explained what had happened at the church that morning. How being with Danielle meant having no excuse not to grow up and be a man. 

Henry's tone grew seriously when he revealed what Paulette said at the Baroness's house. It was the Queen's turn to cry when Henry recounted stories, of abuse, starvation, exile and greed. She gasped as Henry revealed that the Baroness had been lying to her. Danielle was not engaged, and she wasn't a lowly servant. She was prisoner in her own damned home. 

Henry did not tell them about Danielle's odd behavior, or the bruises. That was something he wanted to save for later. Henry took a deep breath at the end of his testimony. And soon the conversation shifted from heart felt unburdening to justice. The Baroness had lied to the Queen, and Marguerite had fallowed her lead without so much as a blink. That was grounds for immediate death. But Henry seemed to think that death was a little too dignified. He wanted to make their lives long and hard. Make them wake up and wish everyday that they were just a tad bit nicer, hadn't hit her so many times.

After much talk, a plan was formed. Jacqueline would be spared punishment because both Henry and Laurent had appealed to the King and Queen on her behalf. Paulette had told Henry the Jacqueline often snuck the servants medicine for their ailments. That she frequently warned Danielle about the Baroness's plotting, and Laurent had witnessed her helping Danielle lifts heavy barrels of vegetables at the market. All that and the fact that Jacqueline had not lied to the Royals conspired to set her free.

The plan was set into motion, and Henry had resided to his room for a moment of brief introspection. He sat down on his bed and pulled Danielle's shoe out of his pocket. He rolled it over in his hands a few times, hoping it contained some of Danielle's life force. But it didn't. Or if it did, he couldn't feel it. He felt so empty.

"Henry?" The Queen opened Henry's door and walked in. Henry heard her sigh when she saw the look on his face. She sat down on the bed next to him. Henry took the opportunity to ask his mother a question that had been on his mind since they he left Le Pieu's.

"Mother, when a man forces himself unto a woman, what kind of … damage does that do to her?" The Queen's mouth dropped open. She was stunned. She couldn't have heard that correctly.

"Why Henry," She began, unable to determine how to answer. "Why would you ask such a thing??

Henry, spoke clearly in a matter of fact tone. "When we raided Le Pieu's office Danielle was in there with him. She had the biggest bruise on one side of her face. Her bottom lip. It looked like a savage dog had bitten it. And her wrists had the oddest pattern of bruising I had ever seen. They were finger marks, mother. Someone had held her down. That was just what I could see, I can't imagine…." Henry trailed off.

"You can't imagine the damage beneath her clothes?" The Queen guessed.

"Yes. And the whole way home and the whole time I was talking to you and now sitting up here I keep asking myself why a man would hold a woman down. And why a woman would fight so hard to be free, and I keep coming up with the same god damned answer, and I don't like it!! I don't like IT!!" Henry stood up abruptly. He clenched and unclenched his fists angrily.

"Did Danielle tell you she was raped, Henry?" Henry locked eyes with his mother. Soon his expression melted, and for the first time he let the severity of the situation sink in. Pierre Le Pieu had taken the most beautiful girl in the world, held her down and force himself inside her.

Suddenly it all made sense. Danielle had told him that he couldn't fix it. That the situation was out of his control. She was right, he couldn't fix it, but he would make sure that the responsible party was punished. 

The Queen watched the rush of emotions spill over Henry's face, and almost as if she could hear his thoughts she said, "First let us handle the De Ghent's, tomorrow we'll deal with that madman."


	6. Perceptions

                                                                                                                        Chapter Six: Perceptions 

Paulette hummed a merry tone as she and Louise labored over the lavish dinner menu. There was no room for error this evening, what was sure to be one of the happiest evenings of their lives.

As she chopped up the apples and readied them to be baked into a pie, Paulette let her mind wonder to the Prince's visit earlier that day. She remembered the look on his face as she told him all about Danielle's father's death. The way the Baroness swooped down on everything they held dear to their hearts and bled it dry. What really got him going was when she told him how the Baroness would beat Danielle when she "misbehaved." He had been so appalled and so devastated that it seemed to Paulette that he took Danielle's pain into his body. Made it his.

She could have spoken to him for hours about this incident, or that one. But instead he was anxious to get to Danielle, insisting that he would figure out a suitable punishment when she was safe in his arms. Just then, Maurice came bounding around the corner of the house and unwittingly notified Marguerite to the Prince's presence. Before the Baroness and her daughter spilled into the driveway, Paulette revealed Danielle's location. And quicker then a flash, Henry was on his horse. Before dashing off, he simply said, "Make the Baroness believe that I wish to marry Marguerite, and that my parents have approved, I will handle the rest."

Paulette had been unaware that while she was conspiring with the Prince, Jacqueline had been speaking to Laurent a few yards away and had heard everything that was said. As the Baroness gathered everyone inside who had seen the Prince, a simple nod between the youngest daughter and the servant formed an alliance.

The Baroness had interrogated them of course, but they had faired well. And dare she say, it was rather fun! After a brief overview Louise was jumping at the opportunity to do her part as well. As a group, they decided to stay as close to the facts as possible, that way nobody got confused and blew their cover. Jacqueline, by now, Paulette mused, must have run upstairs telling her sister all about "the second wedding" the Royals were preparing. Of course Marguerite was so spoiled and arrogant that was surely primping up, laboring for hours over what dress to wear, what broach should adorn it, and how to wear her hair.

Although uninformed of the details, Paulette could only imagine what the Prince had in store for the Baroness and her wretched daughter.

~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~

Danielle walked swiftly through the dense woods. Although she knew where she wanted to go, and what direction she was headed, she wasn't quite sure where she was. She had been walking ever since her lungs ached too much to run, traveling altogether for a couple of hours. Her stomach growled and reminded her it was near suppertime. Surely, Le Pieu had all his men scouring the countryside looking for her by now. And honestly, Danielle wasn't particularly worried. They would never find her, she had much too good of a head start.

She had left Henry speechless in the courtyard. Telling him only that she was sorry, but never revealing why. The sight of him crying broke her heart, and somewhere deep down, a little part, an unwavering part, wanted to run to him and hold him. But that part of her being was greatly outnumbered by other, more domineering parts. Parts of her that wanted nothing more then to return to her normal life, and forget the last few weeks ever happened. Parts of her that still felt dirty and numb. She was sure that some parts of her were diseased, if not her body then her soul. And all parts had one thing in common they were all frightened.

Danielle didn't realized how scared she was until she sat at the table with Henry. She remembered she was gazing out the window when he touched her. Two days before hand, his touch would have instantly soothed her, and that was in fact, what he was trying to do. He had said so. But instead of feeling her shoulders relax and her eyes grow heavy, the sensation startled her. So much so that her Ginger tea flew out of her cup and found a home on Henry's lap. It was as if every cell in body yelled "PANIC!!" at the same time.

She tried to tell him that she didn't expect him to touch her, and that she was just tired. But she knew from the look in his eyes that he didn't buy it. She knew that Henry knew that something was wrong. 

But how was she supposed to tell Henry what happened, when she didn't even know? She was in fact, unconscious. She couldn't bear to sit there and try to answer questions that she had no answers to. So she left. Or at least she tried to. All he did was grab her fingers innocently and she attacked him. In that brief instant when he held her, and spun around and slapped him, he was the enemy. She looked at Henry like he was a wild dog. Savage, and hungry, and loud. Jaw's drooling as he hunted her down.  And once again, her body yelled "PANIC!!" and she slapped him as hard as she could.

Then, when he begged her for answers she gave him none. Simply told him that she loved him, and ran for the woods. How could it have been any other way? How could she, in good conscious, agree to marry a man she viewed as an animal? Someone she was afraid of? How could she be his wife without being able to hold him? To give him the simple pleasures a man deserves? She could never give him an heir to the throne. She never wanted a man to lie on top of her again, never mind conceive a child with one.

The more she walked the more she realized that perhaps it was better this way. She was a country girl at heart. Rugged, adventurous, and fiercely independent. His world, of riches and royalty was so restricted. So cut off from all the things that truly mattered in life. No, she could never survive there. God works in mysterious ways. 

Now she was headed home. Back to Louise, Paulette, Maurice and Gustave. Back to the vegetables and the hay. When Danielle stopped to think about it, it was quite stupid of her to think she could just show up back home. The Baroness had sold her, after all. Sold her because she was a distraction to the Prince. Well, she would no longer be a distraction. She would merely make her presence known to Paulette, or Maurice, or one of the others, and hide out until Henry married Marguerite and the family moved to the Palace. Then she, and the others would rebuild the farm. Restore it with hard work and commitment.

And life, if she could still call it that, would return to normal.

~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~

          "Have the preparations been made?" King Francis asked in a hushed tone of voice. His Serviceman eyed their surroundings carefully before responding.

"Everything is in place, Your Highness."

"The Royal Guardsmen, have they readied their extra men? We may need them." 

"They're ready to leave when you are."

"Good, inform them that we will depart for the De Ghent manor as soon as the Queen and Prince are ready."

"Yes, of course your majesty."

                   ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~

"Well, she didn't come right out and say it. But that's the only scenario that makes sense. Am I wrong in assuming that? Please tell me I'm wrong." The Queen shook her head sadly. Henry, who was now pacing back and forth, was trying not to cry. His mother, the Queen was sitting on his bed studying her son.

"Of course she didn't. No respectable woman ever would." Henry stopped pacing.

"What do you mean?"

"Come now, Son, you know that a woman whose been used before marriage, is, in effect, unworthy of matrimony. She's tainted." Henry thought for a moment.

"A woman who lies in bed with a man who isn't her husband, and allows him to enter her, is tainted. Danielle didn't willingly sleep with Le Pieu, he forced her."

"Say's who?" The Queen asked. Henry was surprised to see that she was fighting back tears herself. "There was nobody else in the room Henry. If she told you, or anyone else, for that matter, Le Pieu could counter and say that she gave herself to him."

"And Danielle is a woman, and Le Pieu is a man, so…"

"So he'll get the glory of taming such a wild one, and she'll be labeled a whore." The Queen finished. Everything began to make sense to Henry.

"She thinks that I won't believe her. She thinks that I think she's a whore. That she let him enter her. God…" Henry could no longer hold back tears. They came streaking down his cheeks.

"What exactly did she say to you, Henry?" The Queen asked wiping away a few tears of her own.

"She told me that she loved me."

"And?"

"And that she was sorry she ruined what we had. Mother, why would she be sorry. If anything it's my fault…"

"The blame only lies on Le Pieu, Henry. Nobody else." The Queen cut in.

"But if I hadn't of been so stupid, and thrown what I had with Danielle away…"

"And she feels that had she not lied to you then you wouldn't have been upset with her. And she wouldn't have been sold… Henry don't you see. Nothing either of you could have done would have prevented it, and even if you could have, it has already happened. It's past tense, dear. Now you have to let the what if's go, and find a way to deal with it."

"How do you know so much about this, mother?" Henry asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Queen shrugged the question off and continued. "My point is dear that she's afraid. She's afraid of your perception of her, she afraid of the future, and she's afraid of the ways in which she will be altered. Yes Henry, Danielle will never quite be the same. If you wish to pursue her you must forget the past and start fresh."

He was going to respond, but just then there was knock on the door. Henry called for the visitor to come in. Francis entered the room followed by Laurent. He stopped and studied his wife and son. Their cheeks were strained with tears, their eyes puffy. He shot a concerned look to his wife. She assured him silently that all was well. He nodded.

"The preparations have been made. Are we ready to leave, or do want to call this whole thing off?" Henry's face grew serious.

"No. Definitely not. We leave immediately."


	7. A Detour and a Lesson in Passion

Chapter Seven: A Detour and a Lesson in Passion

The ride the carriage rocked slowly over bumps, and jolted over sudden holes. The passengers of the carriage were silent. Each lost in their own thoughts. Henry sat across from his parents. His eyes studied the passing scenery.

This was supposed to be one of the happiest trips of his life. He had made plans for this trip, oh his grand plans. And now they were dust scattered in the wind. Meaningless, empty. 

He had told the servant Paulette to make the Baroness believe that he wished to marry Marguerite and that he would take care of the rest. But so much had happened since then. When he said it, he imagined that he would ride to Le Pieu's whisk Danielle away, ride to the Palace and be married.

Then after a little alone time with his new bride, he and his parents would get all dressed up and head to the manor of the Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent. The family would arrive and make idol chit chat, catch the Baroness in a few lies and return home. The next day, they'd send a carriage for them. Of course the Baroness and Marguerite would think that this invitation to the Palace was a sure sign of a proposal in the works. How shocked they would be when Danielle and Henry came into the court, arm in arm, crowned and in love. Then in front of the entire court they would be forced to beg Danielle for their lives. Danielle, being the compassionate creature she was would, no doubt allow them to live. But she would have the satisfaction of stripping them of all nobility and sending them off to forever man the horses. 

But that fantasy died the second he laid eyes on Danielle in Le Pieu's office. This wasn't going to be as easy as he hoped. There may be no happily ever after for he and Danielle.

He didn't enter the drawing room of the Palace expecting to tell his parents everything. It just happened. Somehow he needed proof of his own bad luck. His parents took the story surprisingly well. And Henry wondered why they hadn't asked why Danielle refused him. Come to think of it, his mother had acted like she already knew. But how?

And Henry didn't like the way mother had spoken to him in his bedroom. She seemed to be a little too knowledgeable on the subject. Henry could not argue however that she didn't make a few good points. It was stupid of him to think that Danielle would just jump into his arms and be happy that she had been saved. The poor girl was hurt, and humiliated, and scared half to death. 

No. If he were going to fix this, he'd have to find some other way to get through to her. The Prince act wasn't going to cut it. 

He had to think of something.

~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~

Danielle had never been so happy to see the river in all her life. She stepped out of the dense forest and unto the very beach she had first met Leonardo Da Vinci. She was surprised to feel herself smile at the memory. She had been swimming alone at the time. Leonardo was trying out one of his inventions right in that very spot. How startled she had been to look up at the sky and see a man walking on water. Had she died? Was this Jesus? She asked no questions, simply screamed, knocking him clear out of his shoes.

That had been a good day, just like all the other days leading up to the masque. Then everything she held so dear seemed to disappear all at once. She felt the tears come again, but stopped herself before they were shed. 'No. No more tears' she thought to herself. She was sick of crying. 

Danielle perked her ears. She could have sworn that she heard something odd. She stood very still. There it was again. Rusting in the bushes, and she thought she heard voices. Angry voices.

"There she is!!" A gruff voice came from behind her. She spun around quickly to see an overweight man and skinny boy about her age standing on the edge of the forest. They were pointing in her direction. Danielle assumed that they were some of Le Pieu's men. She spun her head wildly for a moment, scanning for an escape route. If she ran for the woods she'd be running into the waiting arms of the thugs. And besides the terrain was a lot easier to climb down then it was to climb up. Danielle had no choice but to run for the river and dive in. she heard the crashing of waves behind her as the two men fallowed her into the river. She swam as fast as she could, but her dress was weighing her down. She never looked back at the men but she could hear them cursing and complaining as they struggled against the current.

Finally she reached the beach on the other side of the river. She crawled unto the warm sand and struggled to her feet, sure that Le Pieu's thugs were right behind her. The trail up the cliff was steep and narrow, but adrenaline was surging though Danielle's veins, and she made it to the top swiftly.

Once she breeched the hill, Danielle allowed herself to turn around and look down on the progress of the two men. She was puzzled when she did not see them on the trail. And as she took a few steps back she could clearly see the beach, and they weren't there either. Finally, she scanned the river itself and was shocked to see that the two men hadn't made it across the river. Instead, they had retreated back to the opposite side and even from this distance she could hear them shouting. 

Danielle laughed at this. It was nice to know that when push came to shove she was still a fighter. After a few minutes she realized she had a more serious problem. Her house was on the other side of the river. What was she going to do now? No doubt, she couldn't just cross the water again, and who knew how many men Le Pieu had scouring these woods. Danielle remembered that the river bent about a mile down, leading the water in the opposite direction from the manor. So fallowing it was out of the question.

What to do. What to do? 

~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~

"How much longer?" Henry asked his mother impatiently. 

"Relax, dear." The Queen said reaching over and resting her hand on her son's. 

"It's not too late to just call the whole thing off." Francis reiterated.

"No." Henry said flatly. "That woman and her vicious daughter have tortured my lovely Danielle for over a decade, they must pay!" Henry's eyes grew wild, and he heard his mother draw a quick breath.

"I understand this Henry, and for once we are in agreement. However, I do not understand why this couldn't have been done at the Palace. Why must we enter their home?" Francis studied his son. He sat by the window, his elbow resting on the wall of the carriage. His cheek, which was flushed considerably with anger, was resting on his closed fist. His left leg bobbed up and down continually. A sure sign that he was nervous.

"Because. Because I want sit across their table knowing what the servant woman has told me. I want that horrible, ugly girl, and that evil witch of a woman to look me in the eye and lie to me!! And then after all is done and they feel confident in their position, I want to take everything they have away!! I WANT, I NEED to see all the blood drain out of their faces when they realize that I don't give a DAMN what happened at the masque!! That I love Danielle, and that's never going to change." Henry shifted so that he was facing his father, his hands making wild gestures as he spoke. To Francis, the passion in Henry's voice was striking. For years Francis had hoped to see this kind of determination arise in his son. He had pushed Henry to learn hunting, and riding. Paid the finest tutors to teach him math, science and history. Hoping every time that Henry would find that one thing that drove his being. That one thing that he could commit himself to fully. A few times Francis saw the beginnings of conviction brewing in his son, but it always fizzled in a day or two. 

But this, this was totally different. Henry not only showed passion, and conviction. But Francis had noticed his son had been a lot more mellow and talkative around the house. Merry, in fact. A few of his best, most trusted servants had stated that Henry was a lot less hostile, and negative. One in particular reported that his eyes twinkled and he had a certain bounce in his step.

Who could have guessed that after years of tutors, lessons, and fighting the thing that motivated Henry would turn out to be a common servant girl?

"Of course, son." Francis simply replied. Henry regained his position of staring out the window. When the carriage changed angles as it began to climb, and Henry could see the hay stacks in the distant field a devilish smile crept over his face. He had climbed this very hill just this morning. The first time it was love and hope that drove him closer to his destination. This time it was revenge.

He wasn't sure which time was sweeter. 

~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~

The wind creaking through the forest had picked up a bit, and soon a rash of goose bumps perky up on Danielle's skin. Her dress was soaked still, as well as her hair. Her teeth chattered wildly as she made her way through the thick brush that was the forest floor.

Danielle had weighed her options closely, unable to find a solution to her problem. She had stood on the high cliff overlooking the river for a long time, thinking to no avail. It was only the pinks and reds of sunset that spoke of the severity of situation. Soon the sun would go down, and the air would grow cold. She was soaking wet, and unless she either found shelter, or made a fire, then she was sure she would perish. If not from the cold, then from some hungry animal.

It was then that she realized that the Gypsy camp wasn't very far from the river. If she could make it to the camp before sundown then surely the Gypsies would offer her food, and possibly some dry clothing. After all, it was less then a week ago that she and Henry had feasted and danced with them. They had to remember her. They just had to. 

And if by some off chance Le Pieu's men were still out looking for her, Danielle knew they would never mess with the Gypsies.

~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~                       ~*~

"Paulette, I thought I already told you to dust that chaise!"

"Yes, and I did Madam."

"Well, do it again!! Louise, where on earth are the appetizers? The Royals will be famished from their long trip!! Are you trying to kill them!!"

"No madam, I just finished slicing the ingredients, I just need to arrange them on a plate."

"What _ARE_ you waiting for!! Are you people all dense!! The Royal family is on their way to this house at this moment! And if they have less then a glorious time, and things do not turn out the way I wanted, I assure you, you all will pay!" 

Maurice could hardly tame his laughter as the Baroness' shrill voice echoed through the house. She had been screaming and threatening since the Prince's initial visit that morning and as the time drew nearer and nearer, her voice grew louder and louder.

"Can you believe her?" Maurice heard Jacqueline's voice as she dashed into the kitchen. He turned around and giggled at the look of merriment on Jacqueline's face.

"She certainly is beside herself, isn't she?" He asked laughing,

"Indeed she is." Jacqueline wasted no time in beginning to arrange appetizers in an elaborate pattern on a plate that was way too fancy. "I have to admit, this is rather fun."

"I agree. Might I say something without you being upset of me?"

"Of course you may."

"I'm quite glad I received the opportunity to see what a lovely lady you are, Jacqueline." Jacqueline said nothing, although her cheeks reddened considerably. Maurice turned back to the vegetables he was chopping.

"THEY'RE HERE!!! THEY'RE HERE!!" He heard the Baroness shriek.

Outside, Henry and his parents exited the carriage and lead by their Servicemen made their way to the front door. The door swung open before the lead Serviceman could even knock. The Baroness, wide eyed and sweating was wearing the most expensive dress she owned with the biggest set of pearls Henry had ever seen around her neck.

"I announce the presence of your Royal Highness', King Francis, Queen Marie, and Prince Henry of France."

"Your Highness'," the Baroness responded, "might I begin by saying what an honor it is to have you here."

"The pleasure is all mine," Henry boasted, "Please, may we come in?"

~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~    ~*~

Okay, I know this is a horrible time to do this, and you all are going to kill me, but I wanted to take this opportunity to say a few things. First off, I'd like to give a big, big THANK YOU to all those who have taken an interest in my story. Although this is not the first fan fiction I've written, it is the first one that I've ever let people read. It is also my first Ever After fan fiction.  I wanted to thank all of the nice people who've given such great encouragement and support with their reviews, don't think for a moment that I do not appreciation it!! I do!!

I also wanted to say that I know that reading a story with such a serious subject matter can be hard, and I'm sure a few of you wish they did not start reading. But as I stated in my author's note in Chapter one, Danielle's pain is a reflection of my own pain, and therefore, this story is deeply personal to me. I know it is not a fun story to read at times, but I feel it was one that needed to be written. Thank you all for giving this a chance, and for proving that not all tragedy is in vain.

If you have any questions or comments, hell, if you just wanna talk, my email address is Moonfire013@yahoo.com. Or if you feel like chatting live and in person, so to speak my SN on AOL is Moonfire013. Again, Thank you all!!

Until next time,

Treasure Life,

Blessed Be and Merry Part,

Azriel Roman Brock


	8. And so it begins

                        ~*~     ~*~     ~*~     ~*~     ~*~     ~*~     ~*~     ~*~

                                    Okay, before you lovely people read Chapter 8 I just wanted to apologize for the delay. Between the horrible sinus infections, both cars breaking down, hellish work schedules, and other distractions I have been quite busy. Hopefully things have settled down enough so that I can post new chapters in a more timely fashion. And again, thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed this story and shared you ideas, and given me great support. I NEVER imagined a story like this would get such wonderful responses and have a fallowing of loyal readers!! Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart!!!

Until Next Time

Treasure Life,

Blessed Be and Merry Part

Azriel Roman Brock

Chapter 8

Danielle stood at the top of the mountain and scanned the valley below. The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon and the trail was growing more and more perilous. Below she could see flames dancing and even from this distance the notes of fiddles and sudden bursts of laughter filtered to her ears. 

Danielle smiled to herself. It had been such a lovely evening that she and Henry had spent with the kind hearted Gypsy's. The sound of her own laughter startled her. Like the sounds of an unfamiliar animal pacing in the bushes. She slowly began walking downward into the valley. Her mind dancing with memories of that day. It had been such a short time ago, and yet they felt so distant.

As she recalled her first encounter with the Gypsy's had began on a much heavier note. A robbery, in fact, and a little much deserved revenge on Henry. But after some smooth talking and a promise of cooperation from the leader of the gang, Danielle found herself creeping down a long path through the forest. She remembered hearing the leader, the one the others called Gabriel, call her back, but she hadn't heard his exact words. Instead his voice was simply noise. A distraction from her goal. She was, in fact, trying to carry Henry across her back and under his heavy burden she did not have the strength to concentrate on anything but moving forward. 

So when Gabriel himself ran down the path after her and tapped her on the shoulder she was quite startled. She turned around as fast as her strained body would let her and faced him. His face was creased and crinkled in laughter and his eyes were merry and wrinkling. But she still did not quite understand his words. He beckoned for her to put Henry down, and after much hesitation she did. 

"Please, Milady, I believe we have made a grave error in judgment." Henry, who was still stubbornly ready to fight wasn't so easy to convince.

"First your goons hold the lady at knife point, then you humiliate her and now you're harassing her in an attempt to thwart her get away. Take what you wish, we sir, are leaving." Danielle's body tightened as she watched most of the joy drain from Gabriel's face. Gabriel tensed as well. 

"Your escort has quite a big mouth Milady." He said after a few tense moments. Danielle looked at Henry who was still piping mad. She couldn't help but feel flattered by his over protectiveness. On the farm she was one of the boys, expected to keep up with the rest and given no special treatment. But Henry obviously did not see things that way. To him she was a delicate flower in need of protection. Danielle admitted to herself with a slight giggle that his views weren't half as annoying as she thought they would be.

"He does, doesn't he?" She asked Gabriel who, to Danielle's relief, burst out laughing. Soon the whole gang was laughing again, including Danielle but with the exception of Henry. Henry blushed noticeably and did not say a word. He scanned his surroundings hoping to find a distraction, but instead he only managed to display his embarrassment farther and on came more laughter. Eventually even he broke down and let his laughter trumpet. He laughed until a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks, and then he laughed at that. 

"Please," Gabriel offered Henry, his eyes once again merry, "allow me and my camp to entertain and feast with you and you're lovely lady on this evening. As a sign of our apology's and mutual good faith." Henry and Danielle exchanged lighthearted glances.

"Thank you good Sir," Danielle replied, "we would love to join you." 

And so they had. Gabriel had returned Danielle's dress and to her relief it was virtually undamaged. She and Henry had been given a horse and the gang of merry friends rode together to the Gypsy camp.

That night had been a night of laughter, joy, love and understanding. She could still feel that kiss lingering on her lips, and the thought of it made them tingle. Tingle the way her body would when Henry was in close proximity.

Danielle felt a wide grin spread across her face. It felt so good to feel good. Even if it is just in a small dose. That night, that perfect night would forever be one of the fondest memories she would ever hold close. 

And as she descended down the mountainside, all Danielle could do was hope that the Gypsy's felt the same.

~*~                             ~*~                             ~*~                             ~*~                             ~*~

The guardsman entered the De Ghent manor fallowed by the King and Queen and finally Prince Henry. They were immediately overtaken by the scent of fresh wild flowers, and Henry felt a small pang echo through his heart. Danielle always seemed to smell like a field of fresh flowers, care free and natural.

The servants stood poised at either corner ready to jump into action at any command and whim. Henry recognized the forceful lady from the garden, and the cheerful yet unaware man that had been so ready to speak.  The elder woman though, he did not recognize but judging by the look on her face the younger woman had surly filled her in on all the details.

"Your Majesty's," Henry snapped his head towards the stairs just in time to see a marvelously over dressed Marguerite descend, "to what do owe the pleasure of your most divine company?" Henry walked over to her and he let his eyes wonder up and down her taunt body. She was very beautiful, despite her total lack of personality. He made no effort to hide his faux interest from the watchful eyes of the Baroness and his parents. The King and Queen watched their son perform his magic on the obviously enchanted young woman.            

Henry crossed the room, his eyes hungry, a wiry smile stretched across his lips. The Queen felt herself inwardly cringe as the dashing prince took the snobbish elder siblings hand and lifted it to his lips. He kissed it softly and let the sensation linger much to Marguerite's delight. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she tried to remain poised. Henry knew, however, that she was melting at his touch, and his smile brightened. The King, still standing steadfast and serious next to his wife was smiling inwardly. His son had always been a marvelous actor, perhaps this whole hair brained idea of his would be fun after all. He certainly was having a good time.

"I must say, Marguerite, you're even more stunning then the last time I was graced with your company." Marguerite smiled coyly. The sight almost made Henry lose focus and laugh. Maurice, on the other hand did laugh.

"Maurice!! How dare you be so disgustingly rude to His Highness!!" The Baroness' voice was shrill and commanding. Maurice stiffened and tried not to continue laughing, but the Baroness' fury was only making it worse.

"Madam De Ghent, surly the gentleman's laughter is in good taste. For what if anything is more deserving of laughter and merriment then those foolishly in love?" Henry flashed a bright smile at the Baroness whose manner and appearance brightened, a satisfied smirk on her face. 

"Pardon me your highness, but I don't believe you answered my question." Marguerite said, her cheeks flushed.

"My dear lady," Henry began allowing his dimples to do his dirty work for him, "I have come to share a pleasant evening with you and your family. Is that alright?"

"Of course!!" The Baroness said before Marguerite could even speak. "I do apologize that the Manor is in a bit of disarray. We were not expecting you." Henry looked around at the house and forced himself to stifle a laugh. Surly the house servants had been on their hands and knees scrubbing every inch of the house. Not even the palace was this clean.

"Pardon me Baroness, but if this is disarray then I must give my compliments to your brilliant servants." The Baroness blushed. "I should love a tour of the house, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Henry took Marguerite's hand and fallowed the Baroness up the stairs followed by his parents who were both laughing to themselves. This was going to be fun.

            ~*~                             ~*~                             ~*~                             ~*~                             ~*~

The songs of the fiddles and the laughing of merry people grew louder as Danielle entered the Gypsy camp. In the center she could see a large fire where the people were entertaining each other with stories, drinking wine and eating from a large pot of what appeared to be soup. 

Danielle approached them slowly, but apparently not cautiously enough. One of the bigger men saw her and gave out a yell and soon Danielle was facing the bad end of a half a dozen pistols. She froze. What was she to do? What could she possibly say to them? Did they not recognize her? Just as she was about to speak she saw Gabriel stand up on the other end of the fire. He squinted his eyes, straining to see the visitor.

"Madam De Barbarac?" He questioned. Danielle was puzzled but pushed it aside.

"It is I. Danielle." Gabriel's eyes brightened.

"Don't be rude you fools!! Put you're guns down, the lady is a welcomed guest." The men put down their weapons and soon Danielle was sitting by the fire holding a mug of cider, a warm blanket hung over her shoulders. A woman Danielle recognized from her previous visit handed her a bowl of soup and a spoon.

"My, my, you are all wet child!! Come with me and change." The plump woman with sparkling eyes said.

"No, no I'm fine," Danielle, responded rather embarrassed.

"I must insist. For I fear you will catch a chill if you do not change." Danielle scanned the crowd, as if she were looking for someone to bail her out of the situation. But the men had continued to tell their stories, and the women were listening intently. Danielle thought for a moment, her mind flashing back to the night of the attempted robbery. Gabriel and his wife and the others had been so kind to she and Henry. And just moments ago it was Gabriel who again came to her rescue. Surly she could not disrespect these people now by refusing their hospitality. And despite the large fire she was quite cold. 

Danielle silently agreed and followed the woman to a tent on the outskirts of the camp.  The woman walked over to a beautiful dark wood chest that sat in one corner and began riffling through the contents. Without turning around she instructed Danielle to strip out of her soaked clothes. Danielle sucked her lower lip softly, her arms crossed. The woman turned around and studied Danielle and something inside her stirred nervously. She unconsciously put her hand to her heart, an apparent non-verbal expression of sympathy.

Danielle noticed another younger woman enter the tent, and without taking her eyes off Danielle the older woman said a few phrases in a language Danielle couldn't understand. The younger woman left her face taking on a sad expression. The older woman walked up to Danielle and placed her hands on Danielle's shoulders.

"Take any dress from that chest that you like. I will be right outside the door, do not worry, you are safe here." The two woman's eyes locked and Danielle could feel her eyes weld up in tears. How did she know?


	9. Off to a Rocky Start

Chapter Nine: Off to a Rocky Start

Danielle stepped out of the tent timidly. She noticed the kindly woman standing not far from her, and when the woman noticed her, she offered a warm smile. A million and a half thoughts flew through Danielle's head, and yet she couldn't seem to put her finger on any of them in particular. So many questions to ask, but she bit her tongue. Somehow, somewhere deep down inside her guts Danielle felt like she already had all the answers. Strange

"There you see? This is much better!" The woman's smile was bright and cheery, but Danielle couldn't be drawn from her eyes. They were beautiful. Grey and sparkling. But beyond that beauty Danielle could see a storm brewing, she could practically see the woman's mind race.

"Yes, I must agree." Danielle finally managed. She attempted to smile brightly but failed.

"Good." Danielle caught the woman giving her wounds a look over and cleared her throat abruptly. The woman's cheeks in turn grew rosy with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry my dear. I did not mean to pry. I was just thinking that perhaps your bruises could use some tending to?"

"That's not necessary –"Danielle paused realizing she did not know the woman's name.

"OHH!! Forgive me, here I am going on and on, without proper introduction. I am Mary Grace." Her embarrassment shined even brighter, and Danielle felt her mood lighten.

"Mary Grace, I can assure you that I am fine." Danielle informed her.

"Yes," Mary Grace replied, a little undecided, "yes, I'm sure you are." She tried to reassure Danielle with a bright smile, but it only made her worry more. The two women made there way slowly back to the fire. Neither was in a hurry. Each for their own reasons. Danielle was simply too tired to rush, and Mary Grace, well that was another story.

She had not asked but Danielle could feel the question hanging in the air. Thick like fog. And as the distance between them and the rest of the camp grew smaller and smaller, Danielle found herself searching frantically for a cover story to explain what she feared was her dreadful appearance.

"I fell off of my horse," Danielle said breaking the silence. "Oh?" Mary Grace inquired. "You see, I was alone at home.... Bored...." Danielle could feel her voice shaking, "and I decided to take Whisper.... That's my horse, you see, out for a nice long ride in the country."

"Did you enjoy it?" Mary Grace asked. Something about the question bothered Danielle but she let it slide.

"Oh yes!! That is until Whisper was startled...." 'By? By what Danielle? THINK, THINK!' she screamed at herself mentally.

"Did he see a snake?" Danielle gave Mary Grace a sideward glance but continued talking.

"No, a mouse actually." The words were spoken before Danielle realized that a snake was probably a much better choice.

"Oh, I would be frightened too! I can't stand rodents!" Mary Grace tried to sound interested, and take the pressure off of Danielle. But the nagging feeling in her stomach intensified.

"Yes, apparently neither can Whisper"

"Did Whisper run off?" There it was again. Danielle grew more restless

"What?"

"You came alone, no Whisper, so did he run off?"

"OHH!! Oh yes, he's a testy old thing, I must say."

"Interesting. Well, I'm sure then you will heal in no time. I have seen many ladies fall off of horses."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You have a lovely home, Baroness." Henry let his eyes wonder as he, Marguerite, Rodmilla and his parents made their ways through the many rooms of the manor.

"Your compliments are most flattering, your highness." The Baroness cued.

"I mean every word, I assure you," He flashed a warm smile towards the Baroness who returned the favor three fold, "no doubt you have some gifted servants, Madam, I should love to learn their secrets."

"It's quite simple really, sire. The secret to a spotless house is frightened servants." She left the words drip from her tongue and linger in the air. Henry could have sworn he heard Marguerite, whom he had linked arms with, laugh menacingly. He turned around so he was walking backwards and locked eyes with his father.

"I told you father, we spoil the slaves. Perhaps the Baroness could give you some lessons in discipline." Henry winked at his father. The king merely nodded his head, but his insides were twisting and turning mercilessly. Try as he might, during the entire tour of the house Henry had been unsuccessful at turning the conversation towards Danielle, and without any evidence the next three phases of the plan would fall apart. Surly he was the King and could do whatever the hell he damn well pleased, but he'd much prefer to have the court on his side. And with no evidence, the after effects of the evening would seem like a senseless attack. No doubt the Baroness was smart, and by the look in Henry's eyes, Francis could tell that his son was wondering if she was too smart.

Henry had turned back around as the party came to the final staircase and began to decend. It emptied out into the back of the parlor where the tour had begun in the first place.

"And that, your Highness' is our home" The Baroness humbly ended the tour a made a quick curtsy The King and Queen thanked her kindly and Henry did the same. His mind was racing, heart pounding. He had not planned on the Baroness being quite as sly, although he wondered now why. Surly anyone who could out maneuver Danielle was quite the character. Henry again let his eyes wonder, looking for momentum in the far corners of the room. There must be some way to turn this thing around. He noticed his mother standing still admiring a painting to one end of the room. She must have felt his stare because she turned to him, and Henry flashed her a "Mayday!!" look of alarm. She shook her head sadly. Apparently he was in this alone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It's not looking so good." Jacqueline mumbled as she scurried into the kitchen. Paulette looked up from mashing the potatoes and saw the look of concern that had scrunched up the younger woman's face.

"Oh dear, what's gone wrong now?" She asked, although she wasn't sure that she actually wanted to know.

"Henry's doing his best, but he can't seem to get the Baroness to discuss Danielle. She just won't budge." The sweeter De Ghent sister sighed in frustration as she began arranging food on plates, and making little last minute preparations for dinner.

"He's just going to have to come right out and say it. There's no other way. The Baroness is just too smart for games. Hell!! Half the games he's trying to play, that WITCH invented!!" Paulette instantly wished she hadn't said that. After all, it was Jacqueline's mother she was talking about. No mater what the feelings were, they were still blood. "I'm sorry miss, I don't know what gets into me. I just say what I feel, I guess I'm too old to...." She stopped short when she realized Jacqueline was laughing. And soon both the women were roaring in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Louise asked. She wore a huge smile on her face. It was nice to see the mood was so light around the house for once.

"Oh nothing." Jacqueline replied. She noticed Louise's disappointment and quickly added, "We were just being silly."

Louise brightened momentarily, but then her mood grew serious. "What in heavens name are we going to do about that mess out there," she pointed out the kitchen door, "That poor Prince looks like a trapped animal."

"Jacqueline was just telling me that things aren't looking so well. We have to intervene."

"I agree completely!" Louise consented.

"Well me too," Jacqueline chimed in, "but how? The Prince has tried everything!"

"Not everything." A sly grin crept over Louise's face, and the two younger women huddled closer so them could plot in secret. "I figure." She continued, "That we have the home court advantage. You see, the Prince, try as he might, can't make her talk because he doesn't know what angle to attack her from. We, we all know what makes that woman tick, so I figure we know how to break that sweet, concerned façade she's wearing."

"I'm listening." Paulette urged.

"So if we take the one thing that we know irritates her beyond any means, we can hit her with it, and she'll crack! May take a couple tries, but it'll be worth it. I mean, it has to be better then listening to the Baroness and Marguerite complain all night."

"I like where this is going." Jacqueline smiled in an almost giddy manner. The three women whispered softly to each other for the next few minutes. By the time they were done, each of them wore a satisfied grin.


	10. A little help from the servants

** Chapter Ten: A little help from the Servants**

It started out with the simplest of things. Some sloppy serving skills, a few well placed mumbles, things of that nature. And by all accounts the Baroness kept her cool quite well. Even when Maurice addressed the Queen by her first name, there were no explosions. The Baroness simply gave him a stern glare and tapped her nails against the table nervously. But Maurice was satisfied. He knew the old broad was cracking; it was simply a matter of time.

As for Marie, she shot her son an annoyed glance, but Henry managed to tell her with his eyes that the servants were on their side, and meant her no disrespects. She had suspected this much, but enjoyed the fact that the Baroness reddened softly, and became uncomfortable.

In between the minor disruptions dinner went well. The conversation rolled from one topic to the next, and everyone involved, at least to the untrained eye, appeared jovial. But this wasn't the case by any means. The Baroness, although sure that her ticket to the place was bought and paid for, was tired of being so uncharacteristically understanding and sweet. She kept reminding herself that it in a few days, a week tops, Marguerite would be married, and she would be rid of this pathetic farm and the worthless servants would surly be shipped to the America's.

Marguerite, a natural born actress, was finding that all of Henry's attention was making her uncomfortable. She found herself squirming in her seat, and her voice shook at times. This whole thing would be so much easier if her mother wasn't there, watching her. Sure to critique her every last motion and syllable.

Henry was certain he was going to throw up before the nights end. Each minute seemed to take and hour, and as the food slowly disappeared off the table, it became clearer and clearer, that his brilliant plan had been foiled. His stomach rolled at the thought, and the fact that he was running out of nice things to say to Marguerite wasn't helping at all.

As Francis nibbled his chicken he began to plan and write a speech in his head. Surly there must be someway to explain this to the court. And if worse came to worse, he could always feign a brief streak of stress related madness. Madness yes, that'll work, right? He did, after all help plan and execute this travesty of an idea. He was mad, no feigning needed.

The Queen was more heartbroken then anything. She figured if Henry hadn't made a breakthrough this late in the evening all hope was lost. It would take a miracle now. She gazed across the table at her boy for a moment. She had always thought it was sad that she and Francis had but one child, and now she found it almost unbearable. The Queen shifted focused when she realized that a servant was lifting the empty plate that was in front of her.

Paulette scanned the people at the table carefully, searching for any signs of success. When she got to the Prince she immediately recognized the despair on the poor boys face. She felt her heart sink. Maybe the Baroness really was too smart for them. They'd tried all night long, but nothing. And yet she knew all too well that at the end of the night, when the Royals were safely on their way home, far out of earshot, Louise, Maurice and herself were on their way too the Americas. She had to stifle a tear as she picked up the last plate. All that hard work and planning for nothing. They'd worked so hard to break the Baroness, but it wasn't good enough. It seemed Rodmilla was drawing strength from something much more powerful then bitterness, Greed.

As she walked back to the kitchen with her hands full of plates, she pictured poor Danielle alone and afraid in a strange place. And then she realized it was now or never. Something big had to happen in the next few moments or Danielle was in for a long hard life. No!! That couldn't happen! She couldn't let that happen!! She absolutely refused to fail Danielle again!!

The air of anger and determination radiated off of Paulette as she stormed into the kitchen. Jacqueline, and Louise were obviously caught off guard. "It's now or never ladies! We must pull out all the stops. I don't give a damn what you have to do, just by god, do something!" Louise thought for a moment and then smiled suddenly, as if hit with a burst of inspiration.

"I've got just the thing!!" She responded happily. And with that being said, she picked up the large, juicy apple pie they had prepared for dessert.

Louise walked into the kitchen slowly, her pulse beating a bit faster, and her upper lip was coated with sweat. She knew that Henry was on their side, and yet she couldn't help but wonder if he'd behead her for what she was about to do anyway. As she neared the table she purposefully scuffed her feat across the stone floor. Just as she hoped the toes of her right foot tangled with the heel of her left foot and soon she was falling forward. Her arms flew in front of her to cradle her fall, and the pie flew too. It landed square in the middle of the Prince of France's lap.

The King and Queen worked quickly to stifle their laughter. Henry's face scrunched up in disgust. For a few moments he sat there wondering how on earth that had just happened. Then it hit him. The poor woman who was desperately trying to stand upright had done him a favor. This was a golden opportunity. Henry immediately switched to acting mode.

He rose for his seat slowly, taking his time to glare at his host and her daughter. The Baroness pursed her lips tightly, and Henry thought sure she was shaking. Marguerite was nearly in tears. He spun to look at Louise, and his heart saddened to think that she might have been hurt in the fall. After a long dramatic pause, he turned back to the Baroness.

"Baroness De Ghent, I should like an explanation, and I want it NOW!!" Henry commanded. The King, happy to see some progress, and willing to make a last ditch effort to break even picked up on the game easily.

"Now Henry… " He began to protest.

"Do not address me like I am a child, FATHER! Did you see!? Did you see what that woman did!"

"Your Highness, I can assure you…" The Baroness was just a bit too slow because Henry quickly cut her off.

"Assure me of what Baroness? That you sustain absolutely no control of your servants?! LOOK AT ME!! There is a pie in my lap!" Marie could say nothing. If she opened her mouth no doubt she'd start laughing and never stop. So instead she sat back and enjoyed the show. Henry certainly was quite the thespian.

"I can see that Henry… " The King replied, knowing full well that Henry would cut him off. Which he did.

"Then did you also see that servant girl at the masque? HER servant girl? Dressed up all fancy like she was something to be proud of. And the Baroness let it happen!" Henry pointed an accusatory finger at the Baroness. Inside his heart raced at the thought of Danielle in that beautiful dress. He hoped she'd forgive him for this, "obviously the woman allows these filthy house people to play make believe and pretend they are important."

"I did no such thing your highness," the Baroness spoke up puffing out her chest, "I had no knowledge of her charade." The King inwardly rejoiced. Now it was getting interesting.

"And yet when I asked you about the Countess De Lencret, you said that she was engaged." Marie said sternly, suddenly finding her voice. "That strikes me as funny Baroness. If you had no knowledge of this, why did you know instantly whom I was talking about, and then lie to make sure that my son would lose interest?"

"This is insane!!" The Baroness blurted rising from her seat. Her eyes were the size of the plates that they had eaten dinner on. She was noticeably pale and shaken. "This is absolutely outrageous!!"

Henry took a few steps closer. His face was solid his voice low and his eyes were stone. The Baroness obviously new that it was over. It was time to lay out all the cards. "You want to hear about outrageous?" he asked her, staring hard into her eyes. "I will tell what is outrageous. Outrageous is taking a poor, scared child who's just lost her father and making her a servant in her own home. Outrageous is telling your daughters that their sister is diseased so that they will steer clear of her. Insuring that she feels isolated and alone. Outrageous is wanting what you can never have so badly that you would do anything for it, including but not limited to lying, sabotage, and theft!! But you know what's most outrageous of all?" He paused when he saw she might respond. Her voice was low almost a whisper.

"And what, your Highness would that be?"

"The most outrageous part of this whole thing is that you've dedicated you're entire life to desperately trying to convince Danielle that's she weak and stupid. And yet in the end Danielle winds up with everything you ever wanted, and you, madam, end up with exactly what you've given her. Nothing." The Baroness' face twisted in surprise and concern.

"What are you saying, Sire?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? Did you really think that if you lied enough, then sold her to cover those lies that I would just forget!"

"I didn't think…"

"No!! You didn't think did you!! Well that, my dear is a mistake you shall soon regret! GUARDS!!"

The front door of the manor burst open and twelve Royal Guardsmen quickly had the dinner party surrounded. Henry could hear Marguerite gasp and for a moment he felt sorry for her. For a moment. The King and Queen were quickly ushered out of the house but Henry stayed long enough to watch the guards seize Marguerite and the Baroness. Both of whom were screaming, and flailing their limbs wildly in protest.

Soon the Royal Family was standing outside the manor next to their carriage, and a large cage like cart that Marguerite and her mother would soon be occupying. Henry watched with joy as the Guards led the ladies, each bound in irons, to the cart and shoved them inside. He noticed that Marguerite was crying, and again he felt sorry for her. He shoved that feeling aside and walked towards Laurent who appeared to be proud of the accomplishment.

"I shall take it from here, Laurent." The Guardsman simply bowed and walked away, his eyes excited. "Ladies," the Prince said, turning to address the prisoners, "I hope these accommodations are suitable." He flashed the women a cocky grin before continuing, "This is a transportation cage. It will be used to transfer you to the palace. Once at the palace, you shall be led to your prison cells. You shall remain in your cells until your trail, and conviction, at which time a punishment will be rendered."

"What is the point of granting us a trail if our conviction is certain?" Marguerite asked sarcastically. Even in her most dire hour she could still find the time to be a snob. Henry decided he longer felt sorry for her.

"Just a technicality." He replied smugly. His voice regained its regal tone, "the good news is, that I've decided to wave the rest of the debt against your title. You owe the government no monies. The bad news is, your title, your land, and any monies earned from either from this day forward now belong to Danielle, to distribute and use, as she may like."

"Wait, wait, wait!" The Baroness sneered. Henry saw one of the Guardsmen raise a club to strike her, he quickly called an end to that. As much as he hated the Baroness he could not bare to think he permitted his men to hit a lady.

"Yes Baroness?" he replied sweetly, much to the annoyance of the prisoners.

"What of my other daughter Jacqueline?"

"Ah Jacqueline, dear sweet Jacqueline. Jacqueline is free to live on the farm and move about as she pleases. I do believe however that congratulations are in order," Henry turned and winked to Laurent, who turned a merry shade of pink, "you're daughter is getting married." This time is was the Baroness who gasped sharply. Henry addressed Laurent again, "I'm finished with them, take them away."

And with that Four of the Guardsmen boarded the cart that contained the defeated De Ghent's and with a snap of the whip the horses pulled away from the manor. Louise, Paulette, Maurice, and Jacqueline watched from the doorway as the cart disappeared into the distance. Each of them cried merrily. Finally it was over.


	11. Happiness in Small Doses

** Chapter 11: Happiness in Small Doses**

****

"Danwell…" Danielle turned from her seat near the fire towards the tiny voice. She could hardly see the soon-to-be-three year old boy hidden under the thick wool blanket he had wrapped around his body.

"Why hello there." She responded sweetly. A wide smile instantly appeared across her face when she saw the little boy blush. He crinkled his nose happily, and let out a small giggle that made Danielle feel warm and tingly inside.

"Danwell… umm…." The little boy stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Can…. Umm…. We pway, da nosy game agin?" Danielle nodded instantly. She turned around fully so that she was now facing the little boy. He let the blanket fall off his body, allowing her to fall in love with him all over again. His name was Sonny, and he was the sweetest little thing she had ever seen. Short, fluffy, soft hair the color of ravens feathers, which directly contrasted his bright blue eyes. Eyes that were big, and happy and innocent. And he was so small, even for a child of two. And yet what his body lacked his personality more then made up for. Danielle had watched him all night long as he played with the other children. He was always the first one to offer a helping hand to anyone in need. And oh how he loved to laugh!! Danielle thought it was the single sweetest sound she'd ever heard.

Danielle put her hands behind her back and Sonny instantly grew excited. Her face grew serious and the little boy was mesmerized by her words. "You know why your not supposed to wonder too far out in the woods, correct?" Sonny shook his head no, but there was a huge smile on his face. This was his fourth time playing this game, so yes he did know. "Well, let me tell you, there is a tree in the woods called the cheeky tree, and inside the cheeky tree lives a family of nose flies."

"Nosy fwhys?" Sonny asked, right on queue.

"Yes, Nose Flies. Do you know what nose flies do?" Sonny shook his head again, but his smile grew even brighter and he was bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"They come out of the tree and steal your nose!!" Danielle exclaimed as both of her hands flew from behind her back. She pinched the little boy's nose in-between her pointer and her middle finger and as she pulled away she stuck her thumb between them. Sonny giggled wildly, and bounced up and down.

"Da fwhy's got me nosy!!" he squealed. Danielle laughed merrily, and when Sonny decided to jump into her lap she was happy to oblige. She held him close, and he wrapped his small arms around her belly. When the two stopped giggling they stayed there a minute or two longer. Each of them enjoying the closeness.

Danielle heard someone clear their over her shoulder and she turned around to face the person. She was still holding Sonny who had buried his nose deep in her stomach. It was Gabriel. He was smiling happily, obviously drawing delight from the merry scene he'd witnessed.

"Sonny, don't you think it's time to tell Danielle goodnight, and head on to bed?" Danielle heard Sonny groan in protest.

"I nah tired." He said simply.

"Sonnyyy…" Gabriel began slowly. Sonny apparently knew what was coming, because he made no farther protests. He let go of Danielle's body and allowed himself to slide off her lap. For a moment Danielle felt empty, almost in withdrawal from the warmth and closeness of the little boy's body. Sonny picked up his blanket off the ground and rewrapped himself inside it. He turned to walk away, but stopped suddenly and ran back up to Danielle.

"Danwell give me kissys first." He said, it sounded more like a command then a request. Danielle again pulled him into her lap and smothered his small face with soft kisses. Sonny squealed with delight at the attention and then he pulled away only to plant a wet kiss on Danielle's nose. It was Danielle's turn to squeal, and to her surprise she felt a stray tear wonder its way down her cheek. She hoped Sonny would not see it, and to her relief he didn't. Once his feet hit the ground he ran towards a tent where several children were already sleeping.

"He's such a beautiful boy." Danielle said softly as soon as Sonny was out of sight. Gabriel smiled broadly.

"Yes. I'm quite proud of him."

"He's yours?" Danielle asked. She didn't know why she was so surprised.

"You couldn't tell? Mary Grace say's he's got my smile."

"Oh, of course!!" Danielle realized happily, "I had wondered why his little face seemed so familiar!!" Gabriel chuckled.

"You know Danielle, that you may stay here as long as you like. You are always welcome among us." She nodded but said nothing. That was nice to hear. It was good to feel wanted again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The mood leaving the De Ghent manor was lighter by far, although again everyone remained silent. This time, however, all parties concerned knew that it was not out of nervousness but more so out of exhaustion. Henry resumed his position at the window. Watching the dark countryside roll by slowly. He wondered how he was going to find Danielle to tell her that she now owned her precious farm. He would start the search tomorrow, he decided. Right now he desperately needed a change of clothes and a good nights rest.

The Queen gazed at her son with pride. Today he had become a man. Her heart skipped beats as she remembered the way he addressed the De Ghent's. He was fearless, and sure of himself. She had never seen him take such great pride and joy from doing something regal. Amazing.

The King, on the other hand was trying like hell not to burst out laughing. Try as he might, his eyes kept wondering down to the horrid stain in Henry's lap. He decided he couldn't take it any longer.

"I smell pie." He said very matter-of-factly. He heard his wife snort involuntarily. His eyes moving up to Henry's face, he saw him crack a smile, and then finally his resolve broke, and he started to giggle. His giggling was all the prodding the King needed to let out a huge belly laugh, and that just gave Henry more fuel to laugh harder. The Queen tried to no avail to remain solemn, but when she noticed that her son and his father were now laughing so hard that they were in tears, she broke down.

The Royals laughed until they thought sure their sides were going to split. And even as Henry struggled to keep his bladder from misbehaving, somewhere it registered that it felt damned good to laugh again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I hope you don't find me rude, Gabriel, but I'm afraid I have a few questions that I need for you to answer." Danielle sipped her hot apple cider slowly. The warm liquid felt wonderful sliding down her throat and into her stomach. She and Gabriel sat before the fire. Each of them had a wool blanket wrapped around their bodies. Danielle couldn't explain it, but at that time in that place everything that had happened in the last week seemed to slip away.

"Ask me anything you like. We're friends aren't we?" Gabriel said taking a long sip of his cider.

"Of course." Danielle replied, suddenly a little nervous. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before she spoke any of them.

"Gabriel, how do you know my name?" She asked quickly. She was careful to look anywhere but at her host. If she had she would have seen the confusion written all over his face. He thought for a moment, searching for a suitable answer. When none came to mind, he was forced to ask her to reiterate.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." He replied.

"When I came here last," Danielle began, "I came here with Henry. And Henry… well Henry thought…."

"That you were someone else." Gabriel said finishing her thought, "yes I remember now. What did he call you? Nancy?"

"Nicole." Danielle's voice was soft, almost a whisper. Her stomach rolled a few times, and now she wished she had passed on the cider.

"Yes, Nicole." Gabriel seemed to fallow Danielle's lead, his voice growing small as well.

"And yet, when I arrived here, you addressed me as Danielle. Why is that?" Danielle's curiosity got the better of her, and she found her voice again. So many questions.

"Was I wrong?" Gabriel asked, still a tad confused.

"No, no. Not at all, I was just curious as to how you knew my actual name." Suddenly it clicked with Gabriel and he smiled softly.

"Ah yes. We gypsies are everywhere. Society likes to think that we are a wild people who live on the outskirts, and rarely interact with the rest. But I can assure you that this is not the case. You see, we do many things the rest of the world do. We fall in love, we work, we cook, we get sick, we go to the market," he paused and looked at Danielle who now understood where he was going with this, "I have been sending one of my men to buy apples from your farm stand for years. He always comes back with tales of the pretty girl with mischievous eyes." Danielle felt herself blush deeply. Her thoughts seemed to scatter in the wind.

"Well, thank you very much for keeping my secret. Because of you, and the generosity of your people I have memories that shall last me a life time." Gabriel grew serious, and Danielle wished she had not burdened him with her problems.

"Memories?" Gabriel asked, a hint of sadness and confusion in his voice, "Pardon me ma'am but from what I saw that night, it seemed like the boy was smitten. Don't tell me that he's that damn fickle." A small chuckle escaped Danielle's lips.

"A lot has happened since that night." She said simply.

"I see." There was a long pause in conversation. Gabriel although he wanted to know more, was much too much of the gentleman to ask any questions. Danielle had suddenly grown sad and wished she'd never mentioned any of it. There were still so many questions, and yet they all seemed so insignificant now. "So Mary Grace tells me you fell off our horse." Gabriel said, desperately trying to change the subject. Danielle's stomach lurched suddenly. That was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Yes, I did." She replied, not wanting to appear rude.

"Have your wounds been dressed?" Gabriel asked. His eyes were full of concern, and Danielle wound have thought of it as sweet, if she wasn't nauseous.

"Yes they have. Listen, it is quite late. I think I should like to go to bed for the night." She didn't give Gabriel a chance to respond. Instead she simply stood up and headed towards the tent she had been assigned too. Gabriel sat there a moment longer before he decided that since everyone else had gone to bed that it was safe to put out the fire. Once the coals were put out, he walked over to the tent he shared with his wife. As he lay down in bed he made a mental note to have a long talk with Mary Grace in the morning.


	12. Unexpected News

** Chapter Twelve: Unexpected News**

****

****

****

Danielle awoke early the next morning to the sounds of many feet and objects being flung around. It took her a moment to recover upon waking. Where was she again? Ah, yes the Gypsy camp. It was all coming back so clear now. She scrambled to her feet and pulled on a new dress from the trunk that sat in the corner of her tent.

The camp was surprisingly busy for this early hour. Danielle stepped out of her tent and took in the beautiful scenery around her, she could see that the sun as still struggling to peek over the horizon. She relished in the purples and reds of sunrise, and took a few minutes to stretch and yawn before her curiosity got the better of her and she went in search of the cause of all this commotion.

At the far end of the camp Danielle found Mary Grace loading baked goods and fresh beeswax onto an obviously overloaded cart. Sonny was nearby nibbling on a piece of bread. Always the helping hand, he tried to give the adults directions as to where to place the goods, but Danielle noticed that almost everyone was ignoring him. Still he did not give up, and she laughed when she realized that he was just as stubborn as she. Sonny spotted Danielle and immediately came running up to her.

"Mornin Danwell." He said smiling, "it's a prettyful day out huh?" Danielle giggled, and he crinkled his nose happily.

"Why yes, young sir. It's quite beautiful out." The little boy blushed at her compliment. Both of them were too distracted to notice Mary Grace walking right towards them, her hands full of goods, and her vision blocked. She stumbled into Sonny who was startled and jumped clear out of the way. Danielle stepped back too. Her nerves taking over. A bit of panic in her blood. Mary Grace, stunned from the impact, dropped the goods, which was mostly blankets onto the ground.

"Sonny!" She bellowed once she realized what had just happened. She placed her hand on her heart and tried to calm down. "What have I told you about staying out of the way?" Sonny's eyes sank to the ground, his lower lip puffing out as if he was pouting. He said nothing. Danielle could feel his sadness from where she stood.

"Mary Grace, forgive me. It was my fault, I distracted him." Danielle explained. The little boy straightened and his mother softened a little.

"It's quite alright. I was just startled that's all, and the thought of something bad happening to my baby upset me a little." She shot Sonny a warm smile, who returned the favor. Mary Grace sent Sonny off to play, and then began to pick up the scattered goods off the ground. Danielle gave her a hand and helped her arrange things on the cart.

"Mary Grace, why is everyone loading up their carts?" Danielle asked as soon as the task was finished.

"It's Saturday, child. Time to go to the market." Danielle cringed slightly and became uncomfortable. She couldn't go to the market. Le Pieu would no doubt be there. And if for some reason he was not, then surly the Baroness would be there. Mary Grace saw the sudden flash of panic race through Danielle's eyes and she rested her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Do not worry," She said in her most reassuring voice, "There is always a group of us who stays behind to watch the young ones. You may stay with them. You are safe here." Their eyes locked and Danielle was instantly transported back to last night when Mary Grace was trying to help her get dressed. She could feel her eyes mist up, and that feeling of having all the answers resurfaced.

"Thank you." Was all Danielle could manage to say. Mary Grace smiled, but her eyes seemed to be sad.

"Is there anything I can get you at the market while we are there?"

"No. I'm fine." Danielle wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or Mary Grace.

"Of course. There is some bread left by the fire. Feel free to help yourself to breakfast." Danielle nodded, and then made her way to the fire. Food sounded good right now, but solitude sounded much better.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Henry was up early ready to greet the day. He felt surprisingly well considering everything that was going on. Before leaving the De Ghent manor he had left Jacqueline in charge of the estate until Danielle could be located and notified. He and Maurice made plans for him to return the fallowing day to give the estate a good inspection. Find out what need to be mended, and how. If it could not be mended then it would be simply replaced. He wanted Danielle to be free to do with the farm what she wished, return it to it's previous glory. Henry knew that that could not be accomplished without the proper equipment, and the right supplies.

Paulette, Louise and Maurice thanked him for what seemed like the millionth time before he and his family boarded their carriage and headed back to the palace. The Royals were exhausted. It had been a very long few days, and for a few minutes Henry found himself unable to keep his eyes open. His mother's sudden yawning only sealed his fate, and soon he found himself drifting into a dreamless sleep.

He woke up as soon as the carriage pulled into the courtyard. And as soon as the carriage stopped Henry hopped out and accompanied Laurent and the Royal Guardsmen as they escorted the prisoners to their cells. He watched them contently as culture shock sank in, and they realized that yes this was happening, and no it wasn't some kind of sick joke.

Once he was certain that the prisoners were secure in their cells Henry retired to his bedroom. It gave him an odd satisfaction knowing that Danielle would never have to worry about the Baroness and Marguerite ever again. And yet his head filled with worry. He knew that Danielle was out there, somewhere, scared and alone. Probably cold. He spent the next few hours trying to shove such thoughts out of his head and go to sleep.

It was a new day, and now he was finishing putting the saddle on his horse so he could take off and greet the beautiful morning. Henry loaded his saddlebag with some flasks of water and a few apples before mounting his horse, Gwen. He took a deep breath, eagerly absorbing the cool morning breeze. After a few moments of relaxation he pointed Gwen in the direction of Danielle's farm and kicked his heels. Gwen took off and soon both had disappeared into the horizon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The cold water felt wonderful against Danielle's skin. She was so relaxed as her body drifted with the current of the river. It had proved to a very dreary day. The clouds had rolled in right after Gabriel, Mary Grace and the rest had left for the Market. The others who stayed behind feared that it may rain so they spent the morning preparing the campsite for showers. Danielle on the other hand spent her morning with Sonny and the other children. They played cave monster, and picked wild flowers. Soon however she grew restless and felt the strong need to find a quiet place to think. So as soon as the children were sent to take their afternoon nap Danielle snuck down to the river for a little bonding time with the water.

Something about nature always made Danielle's problems seem so tiny and insignificant. She realized as she floated down stream that she felt surprisingly good considering what had happened the last few days. The Gypsies had been so kind and caring to her. They really made her feel welcome, while at the same time giving her little chores and duties to perform so she would feel like she was helping out. Her independent nature wouldn't have it any other way.

And still, even now a few things were bothering her. Her mind kept drifting back to the previous evening when she arrived at the camp. It started in the tent, the way that Mary Grace looked at her, and why had she put her hand on her heart like that? And when the younger girl came in to assist, they spoke for a moment, and the girl grew sad too. What did Mary Grace say? It was all so strange.

Then when they had been walking back to the fire, something about the way Mary Grace had spoken to her rubbed her the wrong way. To Danielle it almost felt like Mary Grace had been prompting her. Was she trying to help Danielle create a cover story for her bruises? It just felt weird. And what about earlier that morning? She could have sworn that Mary Grace was upset about something, but yet she said nothing.

But the most striking thing, the thing that bothered Danielle the most was that nobody asked her about her bruises. She would have thought that with their color and size and their position on her body someone surely would have inquired as to how they got there. But nobody said a word. Why was that?

Cold raindrops broke Danielle from her thoughts, and in the distance she thought she heard thunder. She sighed softly and began to swim back towards the shore. Gabriel and the rest would be returning to camp soon anyways. She wondered what they would be bringing home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Surprisingly to both Maurice and Henry the farm was in relatively good condition. The barn needed some reconstruction work but other then that it was simply a matter of hiring more help to properly work the land. Henry learned that the Baroness had sold many of the servants to pay off her mounting debts. And in effect the crops began to suffer because there was no way the remaining servants could handle all that land. So as the number of servants dwindled, the farm grew smaller. And as the farm grew smaller it produced less and less crops. And with fewer crops, comes less money, and so the cycle continued and continued.

"I wish to thank you again sire, you have shown us much generosity." Maurice said, his eyes cast towards the ground. He and Henry were making their way through the apple orchards and back to the house.

"Think nothing of it. I want to do whatever I can to return some normalcy to Danielle's life. Even if she's not around to witness." Henry could feel soft droplets of rain bounce off his hair and instantly he and Maurice quickened their pace.

"I have faith she will return home soon, milord." Suddenly a loud clap of thunder broke their conversation. Just seconds later the rain began to pour in sheets. Henry and Maurice began to run and by the time they had reached the house both men were soaked. The rain was coming down so hard that visibility was down to zero. Maurice thought for a moment and then he grew very serious. "Sir, I'm afraid if this rain continues the roads will be washed away. I must insist that you spend the night here." Henry thought for a moment and then nodded his head. He could feel Danielle's presence all over this farm, and it would give him the needed time to bound with the servants. He was sure that they were loaded with funny stories from Danielle's childhood, and he was dying to hear each of them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Danielle hardly made it back to camp before the rain started pouring. Most of the tents and the fire pit had been moved to the many caves that surrounded the valley. As she ran through the camp she noticed Sonny and a few of his friends jumping up and down in the puddles and splashing each other with the dirty water. She made her way to the fire and was now wearing a new dress and chewing hungrily on a fresh hunk of bread and a warm bowl of soup. She watched the children play, and a part of her felt jealous. What she wouldn't give to feel free like that again.

Just as she was about to start crying and feeling sorry for herself, she noticed Gabriel and Mary Grace's carriage pull into the camp. She locked eyes with Gabriel and a cold chill ran down her spine. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Gabriel leapt off the carriage and headed immediately to Danielle.

"Danielle, I bring news from the market." Gabriel's face was serious and his eyes were excited.

"What? Gabriel what's going on?" She made no attempt to hide the fear in her voice, and from the look on Gabriel's face he had heard it too.

"Talk all over the town states that the Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent and her daughter Marguerite have been arrested on charges of treason!" Gabriel exclaimed wildly.

"Treason??" Danielle repeated in total disbelief.

"It appears that the Baroness lied to the Queen about a certain Courtier by the name of Nicole De Lencret, in order to persuade the Prince to marry Marguerite. The Baroness also was caught lying to the entire Royal family over dinner last night, and the Prince had them arrested."

"Oh my god." Danielle whispered bringing her hand to her lips.

"It gets better," Danielle shifted her attention to Gabriel's looming figure and urged him to continue, "After the two were arrested, Prince Henry stripped them of their titles and of their land. Then he waved the estate of all debts owed to the government and handed it over to one Danielle De Barbarac. My lady, you are a land owner now!!" Danielle gasped and stayed silent for a long moment. So much information, and again so many questions. Had Henry really given her control over her father's farm? Or was this so kind of trap. She thought long and hard and decided there was only one way to find out. Tommarrow morning, she would head home, and if she was captured, so be it.


	13. A Chance Encounter

**Chapter 13: A Chance Encounter**

****

****

Night descended on the beautiful countryside of France. For as dreary as the day had been the night proved to be active and alive. The storm raged on, bringing loud thunder, bright lighting and more rain then anybody could remember in a long time.

In the Gypsy camp Danielle tossed and turned on the hard ground. She was struggling to fall asleep but too many things were standing in her way. The mother she'd known, and Marguerite, the sister she'd always wanted to befriend, arrested. Arrested for keeping her and Henry apart. Danielle wondered what had happened to Jacqueline. Gabriel could not say with any certainty. What he had said was it was that the whole story was the talk of the market, everyone was buzzing about the poor little girl who was held captive in her own home, and finally found justice when she fell in love with the Prince.

Captive? That was an odd word to describe her situation. She never felt like a captive, No. Captives were people who were forced to stay in a certain place; She on the other hand stayed on the farm because she wanted to. She stayed because it was the only place she knew as home, and despite the abuse of her stepmother there were other more pleasant people on the farm who loved her. And she loved them in return. And she loved her house and her land, and the river that flowed to the east. No, Danielle was no captive. It really was funny the way stories morphed and traveled through Noble society.

If any of it was true then the Baroness and Marguerite were being held at the palace until their trial. Gabriel had stated that most people were in awe that a trial was even taking place, considering the crimes happened in the presence of the King and Queen. Whatever the outcome Danielle now held her father's title and all the things that came with it and nobody could take that away from her. She was free to start her life over with the people she loved.

First thing she planned on doing was to remove any traces of the Baroness and Marguerite from the home. She'd sell their possessions at market she decided. Then she's give Maurice and Louise the Baroness's old bedroom and Paulette could have Marguerite's and she would take the fancy guest room. She'd buy them all new clothes and pretty things that they had always wanted. Anything to make them feel loved and cared for. Then when everyone was settled, they'd all sit down and create a plan, possibly hire some more help and build the farm up from the roots. Oh they'd be so happy. All of them free to come and go and eat and laugh as they pleased.

It was all too much, so many plans, so many dreams within reach. A few times Danielle had to fight back the urge to get up and leave for home. A foolish instinct, with all the creatures that came with the night, and the storm would make crossing the river a dreadful task. No, she would have to wait until morning. Then she could start over. She'd go home.

Across the river Henry was having even worse luck in the sleep department. Although his insomnia was probably his doing. Why had he insisted on sleeping in Danielle's old bedroom? At the time it seemed like a good idea. He'd hoped that being around so many things that Danielle felt close too would help him understand her better. Perhaps even give him an idea of how to win her back.

Paulette had offered him the guest room, and now he wished he had taken it. The only thing he'd accomplished thus far was breaking into a fit of tears and giving himself what would defiantly be a stiff neck in the morning. Everything in the room wreaked of Danielle and it made him miss her ten times more then he already did. But it was the hair that made him cry. Clinging to the rug on the ground was a single piece of dirty blond hair. Danielle's hair. He picked it up and instantly regretted it. The tears flowed freely for a while, until he decided that they were useless.

Nothing was going to change until she was found, and she wasn't going to be found with him in a fetal position crying. For a long while he fought back the urge to go charging into the night and search for her. But that was silly. He'd never find her in the dark. It would have to wait until morning.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Before the sun had the chance to fully emerge Danielle stood on the riverbank preparing to drive in. She took a moment to monitor the current and plot the best course. She noticed a large number of branches and logs bobbing on the surface realized that this was going to be quite a chore. She'd have to swim fast because that night storm had made the water choppy. All the extra water, which was dripping down from the mountains, made the river swell in size and move much quicker. Where there was once a nice sandy beach was now a thin strip of land, and even that seemed to be disappearing. She took a deep breath and braced herself. Then jogged a few steps and drove into the river.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Henry was tired. It had taken his forever to fall asleep and then as soon as he had was awoken by Maurice's frantic voice. He opened his eyes to see the older man standing over him and calling his name. Apparently a tree in the back pasture had been struck by lightning and broke in half. The tree had fallen onto the pasture's east side fence, and the horses, in a frightened frenzy had run away.

Henry and Maurice quickly got dressed, and soon they were fallowing hoof marks by torchlight. Maurice had found three of the mares in the apple orchard munching on fruit and two of the stallions were making a nuisance of themselves in the garden. That only left Gemini, the rogue, stubborn stallion of the pack wondering about the countryside. Henry had fallowed his tracks through the orchard, past the outer garden and was now walking down a winding trail through the woods, which he was sure, ended at the river.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The swim across the river was harder then Danielle anticipated, even with all her mental preparation. It was simply impossible to swim fast enough so that the current wouldn't sweep her away, and look out for foreign objects at the same time. Somehow she made it however, and as she crawled up onto the opposite bank she was glad it was over and done with.

As she walked up the beach she heard something rustle in the bushes and she instantly remembered how she ended up at the Gypsy camp in the first place. Her first reaction was to plot a curse of escape, and she feared that would be the river. As the unknown presence grew closer she recognized the sound of footsteps and realized that it was a person walking on the path. The same path that emptied into her apple orchard on the other end. Now she was intrigued. Rather then run she decided to stay and see who this person was. If it was someone who wished her harm, well then there was always the river.

A hand cut through the bushes, and soon an entire human form made it's way from the forest. Danielle froze. The figure froze. Their eyes locked and for a moment there was absolute silence.

"Henry." Danielle said softly.

"Danielle." Came the response, which was just as soft, "your okay. And you're here. Wow." He blushed slightly realizing that he sounded really stupid.

"I'm fine." Danielle agreed in a manner she'd perfected over the past few days.

"Good. That's good." He said nodding his head.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Henry was still a bit groggy and easily confused.

"Everything."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific." A small smile spread across her face, but it was more of a nervous reaction then a kind gesture.

"Did stepmother and Marguerite really get arrested?" She waited to see recognition in his eyes. When he smiled she found the courage to continue. "Did you really leave the farm to me?" His smile grew wide and Danielle could feel herself grow giddy. It was true. It was all true. "What of Jacqueline?" She asked and she began to walk up the beach towards him. Henry forgot all about the still missing stallion and joined her on the walk back to her house. He was careful to keep plenty of distance between them. He had just found her, and the last thing he wanted was to startle her and risk her leaving. So as much as it pained him to walk side by side a good four feet of cold air in between their bodies, he knew it was necessary.

"Jacqueline is at the manor. In fact I left her in charge until you returned home." He kept his eyes focused on his feet. He knew if he gazed at her too long the urge to touch her soft kiss would overcome him and then he'd be in serious trouble.

"How did you know I would come back?" She too had her eyes cast downward and for many of the same reasons. She wasn't sure how to talk to him. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation. And as much as it pained her, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to.

"Because you love this place. It's part of you." She nodded. God he knew her too well, or correction, he used to. That was before the masque, before Le Pieu. "I want you to have the farm Danielle. It's rightfully yours, it always was." He paused, suddenly finding no words to express just how he felt. "I want you to be able to make all your dreams come true. I want you build this place. Build it out of love and devotion. I want you have everything your heart desires, and I want to help you in any way I can." He shook his head. No, that didn't sound right at all. What a blubbering idiot he was. He searched for the words to somehow back track and tell her what he truly meant, but before he could she spoke. He shut his mouth and lavished in her words.

"Thank you for this Henry. You have no idea how much this means to me. I… I don't know what to say, and if I did I fear it would never do. Am I dreaming?" She stopped and looked up at him and Henry managed to catch her eyes with his. He studied them from their shape to the angle of each splash of color. Beautiful.

"You're not dreaming. I promise" He finally whispered. He soon realized that he was staring, and that Danielle probably was uncomfortable with the attention. He felt a pang run through his heart at the realization, but shrugged it aside. He cast his eyes back to his feet and continue to walk to the manor of the Baroness Danielle De Barbarac. Danielle fallowed him and maintained the distance Henry had placed between them. "It's because I want you to be free and happy that I came over yesterday." Henry said after a long silence. 'What the hell was that?' he thought to himself. 'Has my tongue suddenly gone lame?'

"You were at my house yesterday as well?" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Why yes. Maurice and I inspected the grounds. They're in relatively good order considering the many years they've been neglected. We decided that besides the barn needing repairs, that the other problems could be healed with a few more farm hands and some patience."

"Why did you do it?" The concern in Danielle's voice had been replaced with annoyance, and suddenly Henry realized he was treading on dangerous grounds. Although for the life of him he didn't know why.

"Why did I do what?" Perhaps if he knew what the problem was he could find a way to fix it.

"THIS! All of this!!" Danielle motioned to the land and to the house in the distance.

"Why did I give you the land? Because as I told you it was rightfully yours and I wanted you…"

"You felt sorry for me that's why!" Now Henry was really confused. How had he managed to mangle a simple walk to the manor?

"No I didn't…" He was already in trouble. May as well try to explain.

"Yes you did, Henry, admit it!"

"Admit what? I…" His bumbling only seemed to make her even angrier. But it wasn't his fault; he wasn't doing it on purpose. He honestly had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Admit that you felt sorry for me!! You felt sorry for me because I am beneath you in status. You felt sorry for me because you didn't know, and when you did know it's too late because we were in love. Then, you had a choice to make, the throne, or me and you chose the throne. THEN when it all came back in your face, you felt sorry because you couldn't stop what happened to me!!" She was screaming by now, her face bright red. Henry stood in stunned silence.

"What did happen to you?" he finally asked.

"So you give me things that you think will make me happy. You think if you throw enough money around that it will all go away. That somehow all of this will be erased! That's why you did it Henry! You did it out of guilt." She completely ignored his question, but Henry barely noticed. Danielle softened a little when she realized he was crying and for a moment she appeared to be working on an apology. But none came; instead she did what she'd grown so accustomed to do doing in the last few days. She turned around and ran, leaving Henry frozen in defeat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Danielle stormed into the kitchen of the manor. Her face was still red, her mind racing. She paced back and forth, trying fiercely to tame her raged mind. How had this happened. How had she allowed her life to get so out of control?

"DANIELLE!! You're Home!! Welcome back dearie!" Paulette embraced Danielle in a warm hug. Danielle didn't have the heart to tell her that she was in no mood for a touching moment. After all, they hadn't seen her in a while, and she thought sure they were worried. Before Danielle could object Paulette had merrily called Maurice, Louise and Jacqueline into the kitchen. They all hugged her, and Danielle would have been grateful for their apparent concern and relief. But she was in no mood.

Just when she thought things couldn't be worse Jacqueline asked her in a chipper voice if Henry knew she was home. Her eyes grew stormy and the room was instantly silent.

"What does it matter if HE knows?" She bellowed. "He is NOT a member of this household, and I will not have decisions hanging on his approval. We are free of the Baroness, and shall remain free from nobility henceforth. I WILL pay Henry every coin that he has loaned to us. We are not destitute. I am going to my room." The room stayed silent longer Danielle left. Paulette and Louise exchanged worried glances.

Something was defiantly wrong.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Okay, how the hell did we go from 'Thank you so much Henry' to 'Admit it HENRY!" Henry asked himself out loud. He was back at the beach, where just moments before he'd stumbled into Danielle. His eyes were focused on the hoof marks left in the sand but his mind was a blur. This couldn't be real. When did his life become a living hell?

He had decided in the wake of their argument that returning to her house wasn't a good idea. He and Danielle hadn't exactly parted on good terms, and even if by some miracle she was happy to see him, he was just too shook up to make the trip. He decided instead to continue his search for Gemini, the missing stallion. The trip would give him a chance to process what had just happened and calm down. When he found the horse he'd return it to the pasture, then he'd find Gwen and head back home.

"So we started off good," Henry continued, still talking to the silent air, "then I mentioned my inspection of the grounds. Then it all went to hell. Surly she couldn't be upset that I was here without her knowledge, could she?" Henry slapped himself across the face. He was going batty. His brain must be dead. How else do you explain asking the river for love advice?

"She said I did it out of guilt. That I was feeling guilty about what happened, so I gave her THINGS, objects, money." He stopped when he realized she was right. He felt horrible about everything, and part of him assumed that if she were comfortable, maybe she'd be okay. Maybe she'd forget about it. But he forgot something. Danielle was raised a servant. THINGS didn't make her comfortable, the way it made him relax. THINGS, objects meant nothing to her. And yet he gave her things so that she would be happy.

"This is about money isn't it?" Henry whispered, forgetting to care that he was still talking to the river. "She's mad because I'm throwing my money around. And when I do that, it feels like I'm taking pity on her, on the farm. But Danielle hates pity. She wants to work and struggle for everything she has. If she didn't earn it, that she gets no satisfaction." If Henry thought his thoughts were chaotic before then he was in for a rude awakening, cause that was nothing compared to this. "I look like a big fat jerk. Like a pompous ass sweeping down and taking mercy on this poor farm so I can feel good about myself for saving the little people. I disgust myself." He decided, again out loud.

"Danielle doesn't want a hero. She wants a friend, someone she can talk to and feel safe with. And my money makes her nervous, makes her feel like a beggar." A mischievous smile spread across Henry's face. Somewhere in his brain a plan was forming. "I think I can remedy that situation." For the second time that morning Henry forgot about Gemini. He went instead to search for Gwen so he could head home. He needed to have a very important conversation with his father.


	14. Jean Paul LaCroix, Farmer Extraordinaire

**Chapter 14: Jean Paul LaCroix, Farmer Extraordinaire**

****

"Did you fall off your horse this morning, or have you simply gone stark raving mad?" Francis was glaring at Henry. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Father, I'm serious." Henry protested.

"I know, and that's precisely what scares me." The King studied his son's face. Henry had been so excited when the conversation began, but now he seemed desperate and terribly sad. It pained Francis that he couldn't, in good conscious; grant his son's request. "Honestly, Henry. How can I possibly say yes? You are the crown Prince of France. You have responsibilities, obligations, I can't permit this."

"Father please, I have to do this!" Henry begged. "Danielle is going through a very rough time in her life and she needs people who understand what she's going through. I love her, Father. And though she is angry with me, I still believe she loves me too. I have to do this. I have to find some way to put this crazy relationship back together."

"And what if it doesn't work Henry? What if you waste all this time, and still it doesn't work, what then?" Henry sighed, and for a second he had to choke back a sob.

"If it doesn't work, then I shall marry any girl of your choosing. Hell, I'll personally go to Spain and beg back Gabriella if that's what you want. I have to do this."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm assigning a Royal Guardsman to go with you." Francis informed him.

"No." Francis was stunned. How dare he say no. "if this is going to work, there can be no Royal Guardsmen sulking about. Nothing royal, no capes, no carriages, no nothing."

"I want to be updated every other day. I don't care what you're doing, or how busy you are, the day I'm not updated is the day this ends."

"Fine." Henry agreed.

"The King and Queen of England are coming over tomorrow. They will be staying for a week. I need you here. After they leave, you're free to go."

"Thank you, Father!! Thank you!! I will never forget this."

"You better not." Francis grumbled. But Henry did not hear him. He had already run out of his father's office.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A week had passed and with each passing day Danielle felt more and more guilt. She really had been way too hard on Henry. After all, this must be as hard on him as it was on her. Last he knew they were hopelessly in love. And while that hadn't changed, almost everything else had. She had made up her mind to apologize to Henry the next time she saw him, but he never came.

When stopped to think about that fact, it bothered her greatly. The problem was in the week after she returned home she had no time to stop and think about it. There was so much to do. Just as she had planned, the first course of action was to remove all traces of the Baroness and her wretched daughter from the home. Jacqueline, Paulette Louise and herself swept through each room grabbing pictures, tapestries, candlesticks, dresses, and jewelry, anything that was tainted by the De Ghent reign. After the task was done, they piled all the objects into a large cart, and prepared to take them to market.

Next Saturday they would be sold off, and the five friends found themselves in a lively debate over what the money should go to. It seemed that Jacqueline and Paulette insisted that the money should go towards acquiring Danielle some fresh tailored dresses. After all, they argued, she was nobility now. Danielle in return agued that Jacqueline had plenty of wonderful dresses that were perfect for a new Baroness, and would fit her wonderfully. Danielle argued that the money should go towards buying Jacqueline a few new dresses, so that Danielle could have her hand me downs. The battle raged for hours, each family member demanding that another family member deserved to be pampered. Finally a deal was made. Jacqueline and Danielle would go through Jacqueline's dresses, the ones that didn't fit her, would go to Danielle. The ones that did, she would keep. The money would go towards replacing the dresses that Danielle took, and in return Danielle promised to by herself a new dress and a broach to go with it. Everyone was satisfied, and it turned out that only three of Jacqueline's dresses were too small. Danielle had to admit that they some of her favorites and was happy to receive them.

Then came the task of filling in all the newly acquired extra space that was left after removing Rodmilla's possessions from the house. It took some reorganizing, some crafty strategizing, and at times some hostile negotiations. By the time they were done however the manor had never looked so bright and homey. Danielle took a good look at her creation and decided that her father would be proud. A decision that was backed up by her friends.

As planned, Louise and Maurice moved into Rodmilla's old bedroom, and Paulette was going to take Marguerite's but she argued that she didn't need that much space. She insisted that Jacqueline take the room. Jacqueline did as she was told with no hesitations. Then Paulette insisted that Danielle should take Jacqueline's old room, and she would take the guest room. By this time, Danielle was sick of arguing, so she agreed and once everyone was settled they prepared for their first dinner as a family.

At first Jacqueline found it strange to have what she used to call "the servants" sitting at the dinning room table. Soon however it seemed to be the most natural thing in the world. They laughed merrily and told joyous stories. To them this was heaven. Being in their house, happy with the one's they loved.

In the days fallowing that first dinner, there was much replanting, sewing, and much more laughter. Finally Saturday came and the five of them all went to market with the cart full of goods. While the ladies did their best to sell off each and every item, Maurice went in search of hiring a couple extra farm hands. Henry was right about that. It was irrational to think that two old ladies, an even older man, a girl who's never weeded in her life, and a mischievous young girl could possibly work all that land every day. Luckily, Maurice ran into Gustave who gave him the names of a few good natured and hard working friends of his. At the end of the day everything but Rodmilla's favorite broach, and a few linens had been sold. Their pockets were so heavy with coins they thought sure their dresses would rip right off, and Maurice had a few boys who were interested in the job.

The week that passed also brought deeper rewards. With each passing day Danielle saw her bruises grew lighter and lighter. And as they grew lighter she felt her confidence increase more and more.

Sunday was spent mostly in doors. The five had agreed on a new tradition for the household. Each Sunday would be spent at home, with the family. They'd have a grand dinner, and give thanks for their blessed streak of fortune. In the midst of all the merry chaos, Danielle hardly thought of Henry, and thought even less about their fight. So when she heard a hard knock on the door, she thought nothing of answering it.

The door flew open, and Danielle gasped. There stood Henry but he didn't look like Henry at all. His usually clean-cut face was sporting a shabby goatee. His hair was a mess, and a bit longer then it used to be. His clothes were very simple and miles beneath his station. Over his shoulder was a bag, which she presumed held his belongings. Danielle looked outside, but Gwen, his usual companion was nowhere to be found. There were no carriages or no Guardsman, it appeared he had walked, or worse, possibly hitchhiked.

"Good day ma'am" Henry said happily, "I hear talk in town that you're looking for a few men to work your property." Danielle had no idea how to respond. He had to be joking. This was some kind of rouse so she wouldn't be mad at him anymore. Danielle noticed that he was waiting patiently for an answer, but she still didn't have one. She decided to play along with whatever game he was playing. It couldn't do any harm.

"Why yes, sir, we are."

"Grand! I should like to fill the position." Danielle was stunned. This had to be a joke. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Henry!" She giggled, "What are you doing?" Even as Henry was desperately struggling to stay in character Danielle could see the joy dance in his eyes at the sound of her laughter.

"Henry?" He scrunched up his face in mock confusion, "who on earth is Henry?"

"Come on, now. Tell me what this is all about."

"Ma'am, if you don't mind me saying so, I do believe that you are mistaken. There is no Henry here. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jean Paul LaCroix. And I am at your service if you shall allow it." Danielle thought for a moment, still unsure what to make of the whole situation. "Milady, please understand that I do not ask for much. A bit of food here and there, and a roof over my head. That's all." Henry's eyes were pleading with her. She sighed. She just couldn't deny him. She didn't understand what he was doing or why, but if he thought it was important then she wouldn't stop him.

"We have a room set aside. Understand sir, that I have just acquired this home and there is much work to be done. It will be hard, but there are others here to help you."

"Sounds like a challenge," Henry… errr.. Jean replied, a twinkle in his eye, "I love a good challenge."

"Good, we are preparing dinner, I will show you to your room."

Danielle escorted Jean to her old servants bedroom. When he realized that this was where he would be staying he was reminded of that night last week. When he begged Paulette to let him bunk there, and then soon regretted it. He swallowed a lump that had developed in his throat and threw his bag on the bed.

"Do you mind if I inspect the grounds, miss…" Danielle giggled and realized that he was waiting for her to properly introduce herself.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to be rude. I am the Baroness Danielle De Barbarac." Jean bowed slightly and it made Danielle a bit uncomfortable. The Prince of France bowing to her?

"Baroness, might I inspect the grounds? I would like to know what I have gotten myself into so that I might make the most of my time." Danielle giggled again. He was so cute.

"You may, but dinner will be ready shortly, and I must insist you don't miss it." Jean nodded and left the room. Danielle was relieved that he seemed eager to wonder the grounds. She would use his absence to try and explain to the rest of the household what in god's name was going on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The rest of the household took the news of Henry's apparent identity crisis much better then Danielle anticipated. Paulette and Louise cued about how sweet and romantic it was. And though Danielle said nothing she was in agreement. Henry, the Crown Prince of France, pretending to be an "everyday rustic" just to please her. Jacqueline didn't seem shocked at all. She just smiled and said it would be nice to have him around the house. Danielle wondered if maybe Laurent had tipped her off to Henry's plans when he came calling early that day. Ever since they'd become engaged, Jacqueline was the key person to go to for royal gossip. Not that she took interest in spreading it around, of course. Maurice seemed to be the most skeptical of the group, but he said that he was glad to have help with the more complex chores.

It was dinnertime, and Henry had not returned from his inspection of the grounds. Danielle was starting to believe that maybe he had changed him mind and given up on this whole crazy scheme he was working on. The family began to set the table for five instead of the anticipated six, when the newly created Jean Paul LaCroix came walking into the dinning room.

"What smells lovely?" He asked sounding merry. He caught sight of the table and the missing plate setting and his face set with a frown. "Do farm hands eat at a separate table?" Danielle looked up from pouring a round of juice in each of the glasses. She giggled at his apparent confusion.

"We thought you'd fled Henry." She said simply. His frown grew deeper.

"Who is this Henry you kept speaking of?" He asked. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice that Danielle found quite amusing. She heard Jacqueline giggle softly behind her.

"I am sorry," Danielle apologized, not wanting to cause a scene or embarrass his farther, "You remind me him." Paulette had heard Henry enter the house, and quickly grabbed the accessories for another place setting. She walked into the dinning room, her arms full of dishes and nearly dropped them. Danielle had said that Henry looked different, but that was simply stunning. He really looked like a different person. She tried not to stare, but she feared she failed miserably. Her eyes kept darting from setting the table to his face and she could plainly see a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Let me get that Ma'am," Henry said walking towards her. He took a bowl a plate, and a glass from Paulette and began to set a sixth place at the table. When he was finished he looked up at her and smiled broadly, "I don't believe we've made introductions Ma'am. I am Jean Paul LaCroix." Paulette smiled weakly, and shot a nervous glance at Danielle. She just giggled and went to help Jacqueline with the last minute details of dinner.

"Call me Paulette." She answered half-heartedly.

"Paulette. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I feel that I should enjoy working with you."

"Thank you." She said softly, and then she too retreated into the kitchen.

As silly as Henry's game seemed to be, Danielle had to admit that he had planned it rather well. He was wonderful at staying in character, and based on his less then regal dinning manners, Danielle was certain he'd practiced. This seemed to explain, at least in part his disappearance over the last week. While she was preparing the house and grounds for life anew he must have been at the palace, probably studying his own servants and farm hands. He must have studied their posture and mannerisms, because to her and anyone else concerned they appeared to be flawless.

He had even developed a background story for his new personality. He told them that he'd grown up on a large farm way on the other end of the country. This farm apparently had hundreds of servants and laborers. Growing up there he'd been a very curious boy, and unlike the others he was not content with spending his life in the same place. So at the age of 14 he left in the middle of the night, no explanations, no apologies, just disappeared. For the last four years he'd been making his way across the country, working temporarily at different farms, meeting new people and enjoying the beautiful scenery.

At this point everyone was intrigued. It was obvious that Henry was very serious about whatever plan he'd worked out that involved him becoming a new person. Secretly, everyone knew that it involved Danielle. Probably a way to get their relationship back on track. But nobody said anything. Instead they tested him, seeing how far Henry would take the charade. They asked him questions about life on a farm, primarily pertaining to the work involved. Questions that a pampered member of high society could never answer. And yet he did. By all accounts he was brilliant, and everyone was impressed, especially Danielle.

After a while of talking, she asked him how it was that he, a drifter came to learn that a small farm like this needed help. Henry didn't even flinch at the question. Instead he smiled and said tactfully that he had been to market the Saturday before last, and as usual he was watching the people. It seems people fascinated Jean Paul. As he was walking through the busy market he stumbled upon a few older woman who were in the midst of a serious gossip session. Jean was intrigued, so he pretended to look over some goods on a nearby cart so he could eavesdrop. The two women were speaking of girl who was in fact nobility, but had been raised as a servant. According to the women, her stepmother was recently arrested for treason and the Royals had granted the girl her deceased father's title, and land. Then after he'd left the two women he'd heard a few other men discussing the fact that the same farm was is dire condition, and desperately needed help. Jean thought of it as a wonderful opportunity and asked for directions to the farm. Apparently however, the men he'd asked were not very knowledgeable and gave him the wrong directions. He spent a few days lost on the highway, and then as luck would have it, he sprained his ankle and spent a good four days recuperating at a kindly woman's house. She on the other hand had given him the proper directions, and after a hot meal and a bath, he was on his way to the family's front door.

Needless to say Danielle was stunned. Not only did Henry's story make sense, and cover any possible question she could ask, but also he spoke it as if it were truth. His voice, his eyes, and his mannerisms all were consistent of a man who honestly believed in what he had just said. Damn he was good.


	15. A Family is Formed

**Chapter 15: A Family is Formed**

That first morning Henry was up at the crack of down, as well as the rest of the family. From the very beginning he could feel a new sense of understanding building inside of him. Suddenly everything about Danielle made perfect sense. All those things that he found so profound and fascinating about her seemed attainable and frankly, he was jealous.

He had spent his weeklong absence studying his servants carefully. He watched them, talked to them, the whole time taking notes, and now all that effort seemed silly and wasted. No amount of conversation could possibly explain the feeling of pride he felt as he sat down at the table for lunch that first day.

During breakfast they had talked primarily about the chores that needed to be performed that morning. Gathering eggs, milking cows, weeding, harvesting honey and beeswax, the typical chores of an average farm. At the time Henry thought sure he was in for a hard and rather boring morning. But if that was what he had to do, then for Danielle's sake he would do it, if for no other reason then to be able to stay here with her.

Lunch was a different story all together. He sat down at the table for that second meal full of hope and pride. As he watched the family munch on Louise's perfect soup he felt that for the first time in his life he had something real to be proud of. The crown, his palace, his fine tailored clothing all seemed meaningless and stupid, and for the first time he was embarrassed to have such things.

That morning was probably the best morning of his life, save of course, for the one when he stole Rodmilla's mare and met Danielle. First, Maurice explained to him the in's and out's of egg collecting. Apparently there were two types of eggs, one's that were fertilized and ones that weren't. You didn't want to collect the fertilized eggs because they would hatch and the chicks could be sold at market. The one's that weren't fertilized were the ones that could be used as food. He was shown how to tell the difference between the two and then was sent to do the chore. He met Maurice in the garden with a basket full of eggs. Maurice took it and began the chore of inspecting each one. At first Henry was annoyed by it. Didn't the old man trust him? But then, when he saw that he had mistakenly taken five fertilized eggs he realized that the task was far harder then he thought and he scolded himself for being so quick tempered.

Next came the two men headed to the barn to milk the three cows the family owned. Again Henry was scolding himself. He went from being quick tempered to just plain ignorant. You would have thought that after the egg incident he would have realized that Maurice knew what he was talking about and he should really listen, right? Of course not. Once again, he let his arrogance get in the way. Maurice tried to warn him that the third cow of the group, the one they called Emma was pregnant, and about to calf. Emma, according to Maurice had a track record of being very ill tempered when in such a delicate condition, and therefore it was very important that you milk her properly. One of the men would have to offer her a special treat of apples while the other milked her. Maurice explained that you could only pull once on each teat before she started to get cranky. Therefore Henry would have to pull once on each teat in a clockwise motion and then repeat the process. That's where Henry goofed up. He figured that instead of pulling once and then repeating, he would just pull twice really fast, it was the same thing right? WRONG!!

Maurice stood at in front of Emma distracting her with apples and kind words while Henry sat on the stool and tried his best to milk her. He got away with pulling the first teat twice and then went on to the next. He pulled once and noticed no change, so feeling brave he pulled again and that's when it happened. Emma mooed deep and lifted her back leg. In a matter of a split second the bucket had been kicked over, Henry barely escaped with his nose, and Maurice was laughing himself into a coma.

"I told you she was testy, boy!" He snorted merrily. Henry laughed too. He must look like the world's biggest idiot. Some hotshot high society boy thinking he could just waltz in and teach these people a thing or two about their own way of life. It was then that it sank in that in this world, the real world, he was a beginner. He had no skills to speak of and therefore was at the mercy of these people. They were letting him stay here, eat the food that they worked hard to prepare, sleep in a room that he didn't have rights too, and all he was able to do in return was make the well oiled morning routine a clunky, slow test of patience.

That's when it all started to click. Danielle lived each day working hard but what she got in return was something no amount of money could buy. Every apple she ate, every glass of juice she drank, every frank she received going to market, she worked for all that. This family had the satisfaction of being self-sufficient. They grew their own food, made their old clothes, and cleaned their own house. They didn't depend on anybody but themselves. The world could blow up around them and they'd be just fine.

As the morning progressed Henry felt more and more like an outsider. Like a burden on these wonderful people and this beautiful way of life. Sometime between helping Paulette and Jacqueline weed the garden, and helping to clean out the barn he realized that more then anything he wanted to be a part of what was happening around him. He wanted to learn everything that they could teach, and stay here with Danielle forever.

When lunchtime came he entered the house with the others and sat down at the table. Conversation was light and happy. He nibbled at his food, unable to shake the feelings growing inside of him.

"Eat up boy, you earned it." He heard Maurice call from across the table. He smiled softly.

"So," Danielle chimed in, "how was Monsieur LaCroix's first day on the job. Does he pass your inspection Maurice?" The teasing tone in Danielle's voice made Henry's heart race.

"Well, Emma almost knocked that beard right off his face, but I've never seen someone with natural planting abilities like his." Henry felt his mood lift. Perhaps there was hope for him yet. Maybe, just maybe if everything went well he could become part of this family, here in this house, forever. As he ate his soup he started thinking about the seeds he'd planted that morning. With proper care one day they two would be carrots, and potatoes and beans. And they would be washed and prepared and cooked in a hearty soup, a soup that Henry would hopefully be eating. And as he ate it he would enjoy each bite because he new that he earned every last drop. Finally his life had meaning, a direction, a purpose. Now he just hoped he could find a way to hold onto it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

With the daily chores completed the family found themselves with quite a few late afternoon hours to do with as they pleased. It was warm and sunny. A clear blue sky and a gentle breeze, so the general consensus was that it was too good of a day to waste indoors.

Henry decided to try his hand at fishing. After constructing a pole and digging a few worms for bait he headed towards the river. As he exited the path he could clearly see Danielle sitting on the shore of the river. She seemed to be deep in thought, and for a moment he was unsure if he should disturb her. He was about to turn to leave when she happened to see him.

"Henry!" She called out. The sound of her voice was delightful, and she appeared to be relaxed and happy. Henry walked down the beach and was soon at her side.

"This Henry person must be very important to you." He said as he sat down on the warm sand. She giggled happily and Henry felt his heart race.

"I am sorry, Jean. I did not mean to offend you. I guess I just miss him is all." Her voice grew soft, and Henry swallowed a lump that instantly developed in his throat.

"Forgive me for being forward, miss, but I'd bet everything I have that he misses you as well." Things grew eerily quiet and Henry felt the need to change the topic quickly. "Anyway, it appears, Baroness, that great minds think alike. It's the perfect day to spend at the river." Danielle smiled brightly and Henry felt his mood lighten.

"Originally, I thought I would go swimming, but once I got out here I started to listen to the birds and I just got lost in the beauty of this place." Henry started to bait his fishing pole as he listened. It always amazed him that just when he thought he couldn't love her anymore then he did, she proved him wrong.

"I thought I would try my luck with fishing."

"Oh! That sounds fun! I've never done that before!" Henry chuckled.

"Well, I'm afraid I've only done it once before. As I recall I didn't catch a thing and fell into the river and had to be rescued by a family friend."

"Oh dear! And you're going for a repeat performance?" This time Henry's laughter was a soft little giggle, a sound that prompted a wide smile on Danielle's face, and rosy cheeks on the man in question.

"All I can say, Milady, is that I hope you are a good swimmer."

"Indeed I am."

"Good. Then I trust I will return to the house in one piece." For hours the two sat near the edge of the water. After a while they forgot about fishing and allowed themselves to get lost in the tranquility of their surroundings. The birds singing elaborate songs and the soothing sound of rushing water complimented the soft breeze perfectly.

"Jean," Danielle said out of nowhere, "you don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel forced to stay."

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked. His eyes were locked on the river and he was only half listening to the conversation.

"I just wanted you to know, that I'd understand if I woke up one morning and you weren't here." Henry snapped back into reality and gave Danielle a sideward glance.

"Why would you say that?" Danielle could hear that he was starting to get upset and silently wished that she hadn't said anything.

"I just wanted you to know that you have a choice."

"I came here because I wanted to. I'm staying here because I want to. I love it here, I've never felt so alive as I did this morning."

"I'm glad you like it here." Danielle felt a strange sense of loss building and for a moment she wished they could talk like they used to. Danielle and Henry, best friends, partners in life. She wished that Jean Paul wasn't needed, but at the same time she understood Henry's logic. She just couldn't seem to talk to Henry directly so having him there, as a different person, she could talk to him indirectly. That way there was no pressure from the past or their potential future. As Jean Paul, Henry and Danielle could approach their relationship with a clean slate. She understood the logic, and was enjoying the results, but part of her knew she was just putting off the inevitable.

"I'm glad that you're glad that I like it here." Henry blushed softly.

"I keep thinking something. Mind if I share?"

"Of course not." He replied instantly.

"As crazy as all this is, these last few weeks. Sitting out here in this beautiful place, I can't held up think that everything is going to be okay. Somehow, someway, I'm going to be okay. We're going to be okay." Henry felt his eyes mist up. We. She said we. It took a minute to process that information.

"I think so too." He whispered softly. To his surprise he felt Danielle's hand slip into his. The feeling of her skin against his sent shock waves through his body. For a long time they didn't move and neither said a word. To was too beautiful of a moment to spoil with words.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That evening was a quiet one. Henry was in front of the fireplace in his room. He had a warm blanket wrapped around his body and a copy of Thomas Moore's "Utopia" in his hands. He was reading it diligently. The first time he had read it, the meaning and beauty was lost on him but now after knowing Danielle, he was reading it with new eyes. The beauty of the words touched him profoundly.

He heard someone knocked on his closed door and he groaned slightly. He called for the unknown visitor to come in. He wasn't surprised to see Paulette come in the room, he was, however surprised to see the worry written clearly on her face.

"Henry might I talk to you?" Before Henry could correct her she added, "it's important, I'm very worried about Danielle." Henry got nervous.

"Why? What happened?" He asked.

"I was hoping you knew." Paulette sat on the end of his bed, and Henry was grateful that he didn't have to look her in the eye. He sighed heavily an action that made Paulette queasy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Henry lied.

"Don't play dumb with me boy! I can see the bruises, I'm not blind!" Paulette snapped at him. Henry could hear that she was trying not to cry, and he wanted to tell her everything. If for no other reason then to have someone to compare notes with, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"It's not my place to say." He told her instead.

"Henry, the only reason I came to you tonight is because I believe that you love Danielle as much as the rest of us." She could see Henry nod his head in agreement, "as I told you once Maurice, Louise and I raised Danielle after her father passed. To me, she is my child, and I know something is wrong with her. I can see it in her eyes; I can hear it in her voice. I lay in bed at night wondering what on earth happened to her, and I know something did, so don't try and tell me otherwise." Henry again nodded.

"She doesn't even know that I know, Paulette."

"Well, if she didn't tell you, then how did you find out?" Paulette asked, pressing him for information.

"If you had seen what I saw that day at Le Pieu's then you would indeed understand."

"I see" she paused, unsure of how to continue, "it's bad, isn't it Henry?" Again, Henry nodded. Paulette stood up and started towards the door, she placed her hand on the knob and then paused. For the first time the two of them locked eyes. "I knew the only thing that could keep her from loving you would be another man." Henry realized that she too had put the pieces together, and something about her demeanor told him that she would not tell anyone. Henry watched her walk out the door. When she was gone he let out a heavy sigh and put his book down. He didn't feel much like reading.


	16. As Luck Would Have It

**Chapter 16: As Luck Would Have It**

"When you see my son, Baroness, please tell him that he better be here tomorrow for an update or there will be hell to pay." Danielle spun around to see the King of France not far behind her. She curtsied deep to show respect and was glad for the few moments to think. At first she wasn't sure how to respond although his voice was gruff his features were soft and his eyes were kind.

"I will certainly do that, Your Highness." She assured him with her best smile. When it seemed as if he was not interested in speaking farther, she curtsied again and turned to walk away. Gemini was waiting for her anxiously by the front gate and he tended to be cranky if he wasn't fed a few apples this late in the day.

It wasn't her decision to go to court that afternoon. After much coaxing from Paulette and a minor training lesson from Jacqueline she finally decided to hop on Gemini and go. She was, in fact nobility now and she'd have to go at some point anyway. So she came to the conclusion that she'd rather go on a day when Henry wouldn't be there to watch her actions and tease her later.

Court was a bore. The men talked politics and made arrangements for business while the woman chatted incessantly about everyone's personal life but there own. The whole thing was enough to make Danielle want to pull her hair out. She did, however find out how to go about finding a few more farmhands. REAL farmhands, not Prince's with identity crises. All in all she was truly glad it was over and was anxious to go back home.

Danielle had put a good distance between herself and the King when he called out to her. Again she turned around to face him. This time his features were anything but smooth and his eyes where filled with confusion and woe.

"Baroness, what might you be doing this afternoon?" It took a moment for Danielle to recover from the question and her confusion must have been evident. "I was thinking you and I should really have a chat." The King hesitated, "I'm very worried about my son." Danielle felt herself relax. She nodded and smiled at Francis who appeared to sigh in relief.

Before she knew it she and Francis were walking alone in a secluded garden to the extreme left of the castle. The King had dismissed her servants and yet Danielle could see the Royal Guardsmen not too far off watching their every move. She supposed it made sense. There were bad people everywhere.

"I must apologize, Baroness, for not addressing you sooner. It's been… well it's been a very weird couple of weeks."

"It is quite alright, Your Highness. But please call me Danielle." The King nodded.

"I'm not very good at being subtle Danielle, so I'll get right to the point. I don't know why it is that you and my son love each other. I don't claim to understand the circumstances or events that led up to this point. I'm not very good at that sort of thing. I only know what I see." He paused for a moment and looked around the garden to make sure that they were alone. When he was satisfied that nobody else could hear the conversation he continued. "What I see is that my son loves you very much, there is no denying that. I don't want to see his heart get broken. I'm not good with emotions, Danielle, and maybe I am too hard on Henry but I do love him very much."

"I do too." Danielle responded instantly.

"You do?"

"Yes." Danielle admitted sheepishly.

"I've never seen him this way." The King admitted after a long pause.

"What do you mean?"

"So animated, so passionate, so happy. I'm just afraid that when this is all over he won't want to come home. I know that his dissatisfied with his life here, I'm no fool. But I don't want him to think that he can just run away from his life." Francis' eyes were at his feet and his voice was melancholy. Danielle wasn't sure what to say. What was there to say? She was no mind reader and who knew what could happen in the next few weeks.

"I realize that Henry has obligations Sire, and I want to assure you that I would never stand in the way of that. But I also want you to know that I can not promise you what the outcome of this whole situation will be, if that's what your asking." Francis stopped walking and gave Danielle a good look up and down. Though the sudden attention made her nervous, she did not falter. "I love your son dearly, I can assure that that was never an issue and it never will be. However, so much has happened since the masque, Sire. There are many issues that need to be worked out and many discussions that need to take place. I'm not even sure Henry would want to stay after all is said and done. I understand your concern and I sympathize, but I am in no position to make any guarantees."

"You're honest and forthcoming. I like that." He let out a heavy sigh. "I just wish I understood what on earth was going on in his head. What could he possibly be thinking?"

"May I speak candidly, Your Highness?" Danielle asked.

"Of course you may."

"I believe, Sire that Henry is feeling guilty. I honestly believe that he feels like everything is his fault because of what happened at the masque." Francis could see the shame flash through Danielle's eyes. "I lied to your son because I thought it would be easily then telling the truth. That fact I am ashamed of, but it cannot be undone. I feel guilty because if I had told the truth nothing would be what it is today…."

"And he feels guilty because if he had simply accepted the truth we would not be standing here having this conversation." Francis butt in.

"Yes. But the truth is that we both have to live with the consequences of our actions, and I don't believe either one of us is quite ready to face that fact."

"Which is where this LaCroix character comes in, correct?"

"I know it seems childish to you, but somehow it's working. It gives us the chance to speak indirectly to each other. To get to know each other all over again." Danielle's cheeks grew a deep crimson, and only grew brighter when she noticed the smile on the King's face.

"I want you to know, that I'm routing for the two of you, if for no other reason then to keep myself from going totally mad." He said, his smile growing wider, "But if the Queen asks, I hate the idea, got it? I can't have people thinking I'm some kind of softie." This sent Danielle into a burst of giggles and soon Francis joined her. Before either realized what was happening she and the King of France enjoyed and deep embrace, although she kept it as short as possible.

The entire ride home Danielle replayed the conversation over and over in her mind. She felt very proud of herself for winning the King's approval. According the Court gossip that was extremely hard to do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Henry and Louise were playing a fierce round of Backgammon when Danielle came strolling into the sitting room. From the expression on their faces the competition was intense, but friendly. Each of their eyes were locked on the pieces in front of them. Danielle watched them take turns making their moves and had to suppress the urge to give each of the players hints as to their next move.

"I play winner." Danielle whisper after a while, but nobody even acknowledged her existence. They continued to ignore her right up until Louise let out a groan of defeat and Henry threw his arms up in the air in victory. As Louise was walking away from the table she leaned into Danielle's ear.

"Watch it, he cheats." She whispered. Henry's eyes grew wide and a smile instantly sprouted on the older woman's face.

"I do not!" Henry spouted with mock offense. Louise laughed all the way out of the room. "So, did my ears deceive me or did you, Madam De Barbarac, challenge me?" Danielle giggled and sat across from Henry. The two repositioned the pieces into the starting places and began to roll the dice. Danielle's expression was not lost on Henry; neither was the pride dancing in her eyes. "So," he began, in an attempt to pry the source of her joy out of her, "what did you do today, Baroness?" Danielle shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing really, I made a trip to court, what a dreadful place that is."

"You went to court?" Danielle did not lift her eyes off the playing board but she could clearly hear his voice crack with panic.

"Jacqueline convinced me to go, though I doubt I will ever go again. I'm certain I'd rather burn my eyes out with hot coals then listen to those snotty women prattle on about everyone's business. Disgusting." Henry chuckled softly but still Danielle's eyes remained focused on the game.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't enjoy Countess Le Bleut's constant bragging about her son's supposed prize winning violin quartet?" Danielle's eyes shot up and Henry instantly realized his mistake. For days she had been trying to get him to break character and she'd finally done it. He blushed woefully. "You cheated." He muttered.

"I did nothing of the sort." Danielle refocused her eyes back to the game and for a while conversation stopped completely. She was debating whether or not to tell him about her conversation with the King. She rolled the idea around in her mind a few times before deciding to leave it to fate.

"Louise was telling me that the King has been in a tizzy over the apparent disappearance of his son, poor man." Henry was determined to regain some ground in their little role-playing game. He would show Danielle that he could talk about this own family as if he were not part of it, or he would embarrass himself trying. Whichever came first. He was way too stubborn to admit defeat.

'That was quick' Danielle thought to herself before responding. "Yes, he told me so just this afternoon."

"You spoke with the King?" The panic was back in Henry's voice and Danielle had to suppress the urge to tease him.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact. It seems he was quite anxious to converse with me on a few things."

"I see." Was the only reply.

"Apparently, the King wishes to meet with his son tomorrow or he will be in a great deal of trouble" Silence. Danielle decided to continue. "You know the King's son is very dear to me, don't you Jean? Have I told you that?" Henry caught Danielle's eyes with his and managed to hold them for a few moments.

"Not directly. But it's obvious that's there are still feelings there."

"The King is worried that Henry is unhappy at home and will refuse to come back."

"And this upsets him?" Henry asked his voice rather cold.

"Of course," Danielle said with a nervous smile. "The King loves his son and wants him to be happy. He has an odd way of showing it, but he loves him dearly none the less, as do I." Henry swallowed a lump that had developed in his throat. His eyes were moist but he refused to shed a tear, although he wasn't sure why. Foolish pride probably.

"This Henry fellow seems to be a lucky man." He said after some time.

"I suppose. But you can't depend on luck all the time."

"True. Very true. Fate is a busy lady, she's got a lot to do, and sometimes we all must give her a hand." He said softly. The game had all but stopped but neither noticed. They sat in silence for a long time, each lost in their own world.


	17. Lady Jacqueline, Matchmaker

** Chapter 17: Lady Jacqueline, Matchmaker**

"I must admit Jacqueline, that I have enjoyed having Henry here the last week." Jacqueline could see a smile tugging at Danielle's lips. The sight brought a smile to her face as well. The two women were in the kitchen working hard on yet another Sunday dinner. Though it was only their third together, it had easily become the most anticipated time of the week. Jacqueline, the family had discovered, was a natural at kneading and baking bread. Her loafs were a much-coveted treat, especially to the workingmen of the house. Jacqueline kneaded the bread dough fiercely, and Danielle stood not far from her. She was preparing apples to be baked in a pie.

"I believe that he has enjoyed being here as well." Jacqueline admitted.

"Yes, I've noticed that. Is it me or has he changed a bit?" Danielle asked her hard working sister

"Come on, Danielle. Love makes people do crazy things. Things they'd never dreamed of doing before."

"I suppose you're right." Danielle giggled.

"There's no supposing about it. He's hopeless in love, and that fact alone is molding him." Danielle thought hard for a moment. She bit her lower lip softly. There was a thought swirling around her head, an idea, in fact and she didn't quite know how to express it.

"I think there's more too it then that, Jacqueline. I've never seen Henry so passionate, so eager to live life. It's as if he's blossoming here."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jacqueline asked giving Danielle a sideways glance. There was a hint of confusion in her voice that directly matched Danielle's confused thoughts.

"No, I don't suppose it's bad. I just…. I just don't want Henry to think that this is a permanent arrangement when it may not be."

"I see. Well, no scratch that I don't see," Jacqueline felt a surge of power and determination run her veins. Maybe she couldn't convince Danielle to take Henry back but she decided she was going to give it a try. "Danielle, Henry loves it here, and why shouldn't he? He spends every day with the woman he loves. He works hard but in return he feels like he's part of something. He's proud to help us tend the grounds; in fact he and Maurice have bonded quite well. You told him you still love him, and he obviously loves you, so what's the harm?"

"How do you know all that?" Danielle asked, a bit of suspicion painfully evident in her voice. Jacqueline searched for an answer, but found only the cold truth.

"I've spoken with him on many occasions about the whole situation."

"You have?" Danielle asked, quite shocked.

"Yes I have. If this upsets you, then I am sorry, but I can't turn him away. Not after all the wonderful things he's done for us. And I admit that I enjoy listening to him speak of you. "

"He speaks to you about me. What does he say?" Jacqueline planned her words carefully. She wanted to make sure she got the desired results.

"He loves you so much Danielle, just hearing your name makes him giddy. Every time you look at him, laugh with him, it makes his heart skip a beet. It gives him new hope that things could work out in your relationship. I meant what I just said. He loves it here, in fact, if he had his way he'd spend the rest of his life here, with you." Jacqueline stopped. She wasn't sure how to maneuver around the delicate topic in front of her. "Listen Danielle, I know that there are things, circumstances, that I don't understand. I'm really glad your bruises have healed so well. And though I've desperately wanted to know how they got there, I didn't ask because I didn't think it was my place. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you don't owe me an explanation. Though you are my sister, and I do love you, I'm not in love with you, I'm not the one who's future is going to be decided based on your actions. Henry's the one who needs to know what happened. You need to tell him, and until you do you'll both spend every day wondering what the other is thinking, and it's going to drive you both, and me as well absolutely crazy."

Danielle noticed a few tears run down Jacqueline's cheek, but she could find the strength to say nothing. She watched Jacqueline wipe her eyes and when it became apparent that this wasn't helping Jacqueline left the kitchen. Danielle sighed heavily. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Jacqueline was right. It wasn't fair for her to expect the people she loved to live in the dark. Constantly wondering what had happened and why. She knew that they knew something had happened, but they had no idea what it was. That was wrong. It was wrong to think that they didn't deserve to know, especially now that they were trying to rebuild the farm and become a family.

Henry, or Jean, as he now referred to himself had been wonderful to her. Patient, devoted, soft and charming. She couldn't ask for a better friend and she didn't want a different husband. She wanted him, and obviously he wanted her. Somewhere in the back of Danielle's mind was that worry that he would find her unattractive. He would think of her as dirty and he'd reject her. But now she realized that that was his decision, that if she risked it, sure she could be rejected and it would hurt, but by not risking it, she was hurting him. And she never wanted to hurt him. She would talk to him tonight.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Supper was quiet. Although Jacqueline still appeared to be upset she did her best to put her happiest face on. Henry was feeling a bit under the weather; he had a temperature and a slight headache. Danielle spent of the meal gazing at him. Since she had decided to talk to him about their relationship she'd been surprised to feel a weight lift off her chest. Although she was nervous she knew it was long overdue. As always the entire family helped to do the dishes and clean up after the big meal. Even during the clean up everyone was silent. The sun was going down, and Danielle decided that it was time to talk to Henry before she lost her nerve.

She found him in the hay field, laying in a huge pile and watching the sunset. As she made her approach the image made her smile. The man she loved in this beautiful place watching the sky change colors.

"Henry," she said when she was within earshot. He turned to her and smiled brightly. His eyes were dancing and brimming with what she was sure was love. "May I join you?" She asked.

"Of course!" Henry made no attempt to hide his excitement. Any moment with Danielle was a good moment, even if he wasn't feeling his best. He moved over so that she could lie next to him on the pile of hay. "I came out here to do some thinking. And I figured the fresh air would help snap me out of this cold."

"I meant to ask you how you were feeling at dinner, but I was a little distracted. So, how are you feeling?" Danielle giggled feeling a little nervous. She wasn't sure how to start the conversation she had planned in her head all through dinner.

"I'm feeling much better now that you're here. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

"And you won't be upset?" He seemed a bit concerned.

"I shall try." Henry took a deep breath.

"You know that it's only a matter of time before I have to leave this place. I don't want to, but surly my father will demand my return to the palace. I came here Danielle, I came here as Jean Paul to show you that I care. You were angry because I was throwing my money around, and you told me that you were different, and that you'd never be the same. I invented Jean Paul to prove to you that I don't have to be a rich man to love you and it doesn't matter how much you've changed. I wanted to show you that I was willing to start over, and get to know and love you all over again. Perhaps it was a silly plan, but I did the best I could with what knowledge I had at the time. I love you Danielle, and I know that you love me too. I guess what I'm trying to say is that tomorrow I'm going to have to go to my father and give him an update on what I'm doing, and I don't know what to tell him. Should I beg him to give me more time here? Do you want me to stay?" Henry breathed deep and Danielle sat in stunned silence. Her well thought out speech forgotten, she scrambled for a response.

"I do love you Henry, and I want you to stay. Knowing you're here and you love me has given me more joy then you can imagine. We need to talk, about a lot of things. I know we do. I'm just so afraid that after we do I'll have to watch the love I have seen in the last two weeks disappear from your eyes. That would kill me." A few tears rolled down Danielle's face. Henry turned so that he was on his side and able to look at her. He wiped the tears away, and Danielle was shocked that the sensation didn't bother her. In fact, she felt sparks, and was delighted to feel herself relax.

"It would kill me too." Henry whispered, his voice horse with love. He leaned over, and Danielle knew instantly what was coming. But she didn't move, she didn't object, instead she looked forward to it. Their lips met in a soft kiss. A kiss that threatened to grow deep and hungry. After a moment she pulled away so she could stare in his eyes. What she saw felt like magic. She couldn't ever remember feeling so loved


	18. Finally Some Answers

** Chapter 18: Finally Some Answers**

"Are you okay?" Henry asked Danielle. She seemed upset for some reason. She began to cry softly. Henry went to embrace her, but she pushed him away. He felt his heart sink. It seemed like they had just made a breakthrough and now they were back to square one. "What is it, what's wrong?" He was unable to hide the fear he felt.

"I'm so scared." Danielle whispered.

"What? Why? I thought you enjoyed our kiss."

"I did. I do. But I'm afraid that after tonight we may never kiss again." Danielle sat up. Henry feared she would run from him as she had so many times before. He took her hand in his and regretted it instantly, his mind going back to the infamous slapping incident. To his surprise however, Danielle did not seem to object so he held her soft hand in his.

"Please don't run from me again Danielle. I want to help you in any way I can." He tried his best to reassure her, to keep his voice calm and understanding. But inside he was frightened. "Please tell me what you're thinking, my love." Danielle cried harder. This would be the hardest thing she'd ever have to do. Ever. "Please tell me what frightens you."

"You're going to hate me." That was all she could manage to say before her voice was swallowed by sobbing. Henry felt his heart sink and suddenly he realized what she was building up to.

"I could never hate you, even if I tried." He let out a nervous giggle. He could feel himself start to cry as well, but he forced himself not to. That would, no doubt only make it that much harder on Danielle.

"You don't understand. I did something terrible, and because of me our future is ruined. Our dreams can never come true." The anguish written clearly on Danielle's face was killing Henry. Her whole face was already wet with tears. He wanted nothing more then to tell her that he already knew what happened, and it didn't bother him. They could move on, they had to move on or it would destroy him.

"Then we'll make new dreams, Danielle," He whispered instead.

"We can't!" Danielle screamed suddenly, much to Henry's surprise, "and it's all my fault!" Danielle felt all strength leave her body. She couldn't do this, she couldn't break his heart. She snatched her hand away from Henry and climbed off the haystack. Henry instantly climbed off as well. She only ran a few feet before stopping. She had no energy to run. Instead Henry could hear her loud pain filled sobbing. Again he had to force himself not to cry.

"Danielle, please, whatever it is that's hurting you, just tell me. I'm a strong man, I can handle it. We can handle anything if we work together, but please you have to tell me what's wrong." She turned around. Her breath was coming in sudden deep bursts as she tried to stabilize her emotions.

"Why are you doing this?" There was only eight feet between them, but even so her voice was so soft that Henry hardly heard her.

"Why am I doing what?" He was desperate to close the gap between them but feared that even taking one step closer would cause her to run again.

"Why are you being so wonderful?" She whimpered.

"Because I love you." Henry could feel his voice breaking and in his mind he silently begged Danielle to hurry up and get it over with.

"Don't you see, Henry? I tainted! I'm trash! I'm nothing!"

"Don't say that!"

"He raped me." Danielle said suddenly. She took a few deep breaths and pondered the words. It was the first time she had said them out loud, to herself or anyone else for that matter. She'd always known it, and she'd assumed that everyone around her knew as well, but to hear those words come out of her mouth was dreadful.

"I know." Henry replied, his voice almost a whisper.

"What did you say?" she couldn't have heard him right.

"I said I know." Henry felt as though he was floating. His feet hovering off the ground and he was looking down on somebody else's nightmare, but the tears that trickled down his cheek told him that this was a grim reality. He felt numb, his mind and heart on overload.

"How did you know?" Danielle asked, shock eminent in her voice.

"While we were sitting in your bedroom at Le Pieu's you seemed content to stare out the window at the scenery. I tried not to disturb you." Henry took a few steps towards Danielle involuntarily trying to close the gap between them, "I took that time to study your rather unusual bruises. The one's on your wrist stood out the most. After some time, I realized that they were finger marks. You had been held down, and considering I found you with Le Pieu in a locked room I figured him to be the culprit. For hours I tried to figure out why a man would hold down a woman, and why she would struggle so hard against him. I kept coming up with the same answer… I wanted to be wrong, oh god how I wished that I was wrong, but mother confirmed it."

"Your MOTHER knows?" Danielle asked, suddenly furious,

"It's okay Danielle, she understands…" Henry tried to explain before Danielle cut him short.

"Like hell she does!!"

"It's true Danielle it's true!! I understand, my mother understands, Louise, Paulette, Jacqueline, we all understand!! And what's more is that we love you and we want to help you! All you have to do sweetheart, is let us in! Let us love you!"

"I tried to fight, Henry. I really did, I swear it on my mother's grave."

"I know baby. I know you tried."

"I shouldn't have!!" Danielle bellowed in frustration.

"What do you mean you shouldn't have? I'm afraid you've lost me."

"Don't you see, the whole reason I ended up in that situation was because I tried to fight and I failed!! He cornered me…" Danielle began. She was overcome by the need to tell her story. She looked up at Henry and she knew he was more then willing to hear it. "He cornered me in the Armor room. It's a room where he keeps armor, swords and other pointy things. He wanted to kiss me but I wouldn't let him. I went for his dagger but he saw the motion and grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away because he was hurting me and when I did, he let go and I fell and hit my head on the table. I was only unconscious for a few moments but that's all it took, I guess. When I woke up he was on top of me and I was practically naked. I fought him, Henry. I scratched, and I punched, I even spat in his eye, but it was no use. He was just too strong. The last thing I remember is watching the pillow crash over my face and realizing I couldn't breath. Then I woke up and I was a different person. I was bruised and bloody, and horrified!!" Danielle stopped and let a few sobs escape her throat, "I wasn't the person you fell in love with anymore, Henry. I didn't want you to be disappointed with me."

Henry was torn. Part of him wanted nothing more then to fully close the gap between them and hold her and cry for days. He finally had his answers, and now he wished he hadn't heard it. The other half of him was screaming to be strong, to let her keep talking, let her get it all out in the open.

"I'm so sorry," Was all he could manage to say.

"Don't be sorry for me, Henry. It's my fault. I did this to us, me!"

"How in the hell did you come to that conclusion?" Henry laughed at the absurdity of the logic.

"Don't you understand? Henry, you're a man, you deserve the simple pleasures any husband should get from his wife. I don't know if I can give you that. I can't promise you that one-day I'll feel comfortable enough to make love with you. Because of me I can never be your wife. Without any lovemaking there are no babies! You're the Crown Prince of France, one day you'll be King, and you have to make an heir." Danielle was both crying and shouting at the same time. Although she was upset, part of her realized that it felt good to get that burden off her chest.

"I don't care!!" Henry shouted feeling any sense of sanity slip away. "Don't you understand by now Danielle that none of that matters to me? We can go our entire lives never kissing or touching or even holding hands if that's what will make you feel safe with me. All I want is to wake up every day knowing that I'm in love with you, and you love me in return. That's all, Danielle. We don't have to make babies, we don't have to live in the palace, hell we can give Marguerite the throne if you want, none of that matters to me." Henry stopped to catch his breath unsure of how to continue, or if it was even necessary.

"You believe me?" Danielle cast her eyes downward, unable to watch Henry's reaction.

"Believe what?"

"That I didn't want any of this to happen." Henry was dumbfounded. Was she serious?

"Of course I believe you," Henry could handle the distant between them no longer. He walked over to her and stopped a mere foot or two away. He lifted her chin with his hand so that she was looking him straight in the eye, "you told me that this wasn't my fault, well guess what, it wasn't yours either. The only one that holds any blame is Le Pieu. I KNOW that to be a fact. And if the only thing I accomplish in my life is convincing you of that. Then I've had a great honor." Danielle lost all control of her emotions, and her tears prompted Henry to do the same. For a moment the two gazed into each other's eyes. This time it was Danielle who dissipated any remaining space between her and Henry. She wrapped her arms around him, and he fallowed her lead and hugged her firmly. Danielle became lost in the feel of him. It felt so good to feel safe, especially with him. Her Henry. She pulled away slightly and before she knew it their lips met in a soft kiss.

"Thank you." She whispered burying her nose into his chest. It started to rain. Big, clumsy drops of water stuck to their hair but neither noticed. For a while Henry tried to think of a response, but in the end he said nothing. There were no words that would do her justice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Henry realized that she was asleep when the muffled sound of snoring filtered to his ears. He smiled happily. She needed rest, and after tonight he did too, but he just couldn't pull himself away.

When the rain started they had come into her bedroom to finish their conversation. They'd laid down on her bed. Each of them laying on their sides so that they could see each other as they spoke. But soon after they did so, it became apparent to Henry that Danielle could hardly keep her eyes open, let alone hold a conversation. So he'd stopped talking. Instead he found tranquility in running his fingers through her hair and whispering soft 'I love you's' as she drifted off.

It had been a long day and Henry was tired. His body wanted to sleep, but his mind was more active then ever. Finally, he had all the pieces to the puzzle and the more he thought about it the angrier he became. There were so many whys and no answers. He knew what happened; he knew what Le Pieu did to her The worse part was that all the questions he still had were questions Danielle couldn't possibly answer. Such as: Why had Le Pieu done it? What drives a man to do such a thing? Henry thought long and hard and came to the conclusion that there was no way in hell a person could go through something that awful and not feel it for the rest of their lives.

Danielle herself even told him that she may never be the same again, that their dreams may never come true. No wonder she said that. She would have to live each day of the rest of her life in fear. Waiting, bracing, for the next attack. Henry rolled onto his back. He clenched and unclenched his first angrily. What a horrible way to live, he thought. Then he made a decision. He decided that the only way Danielle could ever truly move on with her life was if she had no reason to be afraid. If she never had to worry, then she'd be able to heal and they could move on and be happy. There was no way of getting around it, Henry decided. Pierre Le Pieu must die.


	19. Sweet Black Revenge Well, Almost

** Chapter 19: Sweet Black Revenge…. Well, Almost**

****

Gwen was sleeping soundly out in the south pasture so Henry had to wake her up. It took a short while because she had the tendency to be rather testy upon waking. But Henry didn't mind. He had bigger, better things on his mind. He'd imagined a million scenarios in his mind. Thousands of different events, conversations, or situations that may have played out in the manor of Pierre Le Pieu that day, but nothing as dreadful as the truth. The truth his beloved Danielle had finally told him.

But beyond that lay a greater truth. In order for Danielle to move one, to not wonder what was waiting around every corner the source of her torment must be eliminated. So as he lay in her bed, his mind gripped in anger he struggled with the minute details. Mainly with the guilt of leaving Danielle. She had gone to sleep in his arms, and if she woke up and he was gone, he knew she'd be worried. On the hand, with them being on such good terms it would be a lot harder to disappear in the morning when she was awake. No doubt they would spend the day together. And he could go there, do the deed and come back before morning. He was sure of it.

His mind made up he got out of bed and pulled the comforter up to Danielle's chin. Pausing only to give her and soft kiss and tell her he loved her one more time, he walked out her room, down the stair and out into the south pasture.

It felt good to be on the road towards Le Pieu's estate, even if the rain was gaining strength. Visibility was poor, mostly because of the rain but Henry's eyes were clouded with determination, and it wasn't helping him. He and Gwen ran on instinct. Feeling the corners and anticipating the ditches rather then seeing and avoiding them. Faster and faster then charged on throw the rain and gloom of the night. Sunrise tomorrow was going to be sweet. Tomorrow, the past few weeks would finally be able to fade away as a distant memory.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A draft woke Danielle from an otherwise perfect sleep. She sat up and realized that something was wrong but couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was. She searched her memory and the words from that evening filtered back into her mind. Sunset, the kiss, the argument, the rain. It was all clear now. She looked around her room, now she knew what was wrong. After it began to rain she and Henry had returned to the house. They'd been laying in bed talking, but now, he was gone.

Danielle rose from her bed and made her way through the house to the room Henry's alter ego now called his home. She opened that door, and even though there was very little light to go by she new that the room was empty. Where could he be? Danielle felt her stomach roll. There was only one thing that could pull him away from her, especially after they'd finally bridged the distance between them, anger. Henry was a sweet man, and she loved him dearly, but even she knew that when he was angry he lost almost all reason and clarity.

The answer came in a flash. Before she knew it she was running through the rain in the south pasture. She found the fastest horse, and mounted him. Without a second thought she pointed Gemini in the direction of the manor of Pierre Le Pieu. He had to be there.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Pierre Le Pieu opened his eyes and was startled to see a figure standing over him. He strained his eyes but could not properly identify the man.

"What the hell is going on here? This is private property, whoever you are, your trespassing! I demand you leave here at once!" Le Pieu sneered.

"I'll leave after I've gotten what I came for." The man replied.

"Which would be?"

"Sweet, black, revenge." Le Pieu shivered, and just then a streak of lightning light up the room, illuminating the face of the intruder.

"Your Majesty, is that you?" he asked. Henry's beard had obviously confused him. Henry snorted and gave the frightened man a twisted smile.

"I promised you that eventually I would find out what you did to Danielle. And as I recall I informed you that once I did, it would be your head. Guess what Le Pieu? I know. And I've come to collect my prize." Le Pieu gasped and jumped out of bed but Henry who had pulled out a hammer from his pocket blocked his exit. Le Pieu made a break for it, trying in vain to run past the Prince and out the door. Henry was too quick and grabbed the tiny man by the collar of his shirt and eventually latched onto his neck. The man gasped his hands clawing at Henry's as he struggled for air. Henry snorted. "Don't worry, I have plans for you yet." Henry led Le Pieu down the hall and into his Armor room. He sat Le Pieu down in a chair and once he had Henry knocked him unconscious with a blow to the head.

When Le Pieu woke up he was strapped to the chair. Everything but his left hand was tied down and immovable. Henry had tied a rope to his left wrist, and he was holding the other end of the rope tightly. He forced Le Pieu to open his hand, his palm pressing against the table so that his fingers were splayed out. With one hand Henry held the rope, with the other he raised the hammer.

"I'm going to personally see to it that you can never do to another woman what you did to Danielle."

"I did nothing."

"LIAR!!" Henry screamed and with that he slammed the hammer down on Le Pieu's thumb. Le Pieu screamed. It was the loud, soul-piercing scream of a frightened little girl. Henry laughed manically. "Are we having fun yet?" he spouted. "Now, since I'm a nice guy I'm going to give you another chance to tell me the truth. You brutally raped Danielle didn't you?"

"No Sire."

"Wrong again!" Henry again raised the hammer and it came crashing down on Le Pieu's pointer finger. He tried to scream but no sound came out. Instead his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started to drool. "You held the woman I love down, and as she begged and pleaded you continued to beat her. YOU left all those marks on her body. Then when you realized she was just too strong for you, you took the cowards way out and suffocated her, didn't you? Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy knowing that there was no way in hell you could ever get a woman such as Danielle unless you raped her? You are a rapist! A dirty filthy pathetic excuse for a human being, are you not?! Answer me DAMN IT!" The hammer shattered Le Pieu's middle finger and he began to cry. His sobs grew louder but somehow Henry was not pleased. He thought he'd enjoy watching the man struggle in agony, but he didn't. Instead it frightened him. He felt dirty and was suddenly overcome with the urge to cry right along with Le Pieu.

"Alright fine I did it," Le Pieu hissed, tears still running down his run face, "and I'd do it again too. It was good!! I loved every minute of it!!" Rage bubbled up from every nerve in Henry's body. All thoughts of pity and any regrets slipped away. All he wanted to do was to send the butt end of the hammer crashing into Le Pieu's skull. But that was to easy, and Henry thought that with all the pain Le Pieu was in, that's probably what he wanted. No, it had to be better then that, slower. In a fit of anger Henry broke the two remaining fingers on Le Pieu's hand then he threw the weapon across the room. It shattered a window and sent glass flying everywhere.

Before he knew what he was doing he began to untie Le Pieu. The rope that he used to bind him to the chair was tied around his neck. He held on to the other end, using it as a leash. "Come on, we're going for a walk." Henry sneered. He did not this as he led his captive through the house. Instead he let his anger blind him. When the two men reached the front door of the manor Henry opened it and kicked Le Pieu hard, sending him sailing into the courtyard. The rope tightened around his neck in response and he gasped for air. Not wanting to kill him yet, Henry loosened the knot allowing the rapist to once again breath freely.

He then searched for a blunt object and after a few minutes found a fence post lying on the courtyard floor. He lifted it and began to beat Le Pieu. In the pounding rain and violent thunder, Henry did not hear the sounds of an approaching horse and the screams of the worried rider.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Danielle dismounted Gemini and ran through the courtyard. On the far end she could see Henry. He appeared to be striking an object on the ground with a large stick. He was shouting but she couldn't quite make out the words. As she got closer her heart started pounding harder and harder. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be doing this. Not Henry.

Stop!" She shouted at him when she was within earshot. Henry spun around so that he was facing her. Danielle could see that his face was red. He was breathing heavy and his eyes were wild. Her presence only seemed to fuel his rage. Finally she was able to see what was lying on the ground. It was Pierre Le Pieu. Danielle's breath caught in her thought. Henry didn't say a word. Instead he spun back around and whacked Le Pieu a few more times.

"Henry stop!!" Danielle screamed again this time louder.

"Stay back Danielle!" Henry called back to her.

"Please don't do this!" She begged. At first she wasn't sure if he had even heard her, because he hardly flinched and only continued to take swings at Le Pieu.

"He doesn't deserve to live!" Henry grunted in between blows.

"That's not your decision." She answered softly. Henry stopped swinging, and let the stick hang idle. He looked back at her and what he saw amazed him. Sympathy. Sympathy for Pierre Le Pieu, who was now lying on the ground in a little ball, crying. He had brutally raped and beaten her, and yet she felt sorry for him. "I told you that you couldn't fix it, Henry and you can't. You can't snap your fingers and make it go away. You can't act like it never happened, and you certainly can't kill Le Pieu and expect anything to change."

"It's not fair," Henry whimpered. He took a few deep breaths and forced himself not to start crying. "You have to live everyday with the most ghastly memories imaginable. You have to change the way you live life, and the way you react to others, because of that filthy DOG!" Henry gave up on trying not to cry. His tears stung his eyes and tasted salty as they landed on his lips. And yet he was angry, hopelessly, bitterly angry, "and yet he can go on living his life, and just forget about you, while you are expected to carry him around every day. That's not fair Danielle."

"I know it's not. Don't you dare think that I haven't pondered those exact thoughts over and over again a million times through because I have. But Henry, I can live with that. It may be hard, but I know I can. I think I've made a descent start." Henry nodded in agreement. "But what I can not live with is the thought that my trauma took the man I love and twisted him into the same kind of monster that lays on the ground bleeding before him. If I had to live each day knowing that you murdered a man to defend me, Henry, I couldn't handle that." She cast her eyes to her feet. Henry let go of a massive sigh and turned to study Le Pieu. His head was bleeding and his hands were mangled and broken. He really did look pathetic and Henry felt his stomach roll with guilt. He could only imagine how bad it would hurt to know that he'd killed him.

Henry was startled when he felt Danielle's arms slide around his waist from behind. He felt her tug at the club he still held in his hand, and he let her take it without a struggle. She threw it far away so that there would be no more violence.

"Look at him Henry." She whispered after a long while

"I am." Danielle joined him at his side, and his arm was instantly around her shoulder. Her hand resting on his hip she let her head lean against his chest. Henry lowered his lips to her forehead and gave it a tender kiss. He was delighted to see her smile in response.

"No. I mean really look at him. What do you see?" She asked.

"I see a cold, twisted careless old man. Bitter and angry at the world. Pathetic." Henry replied, his voice full of spite.

"You know what I see?" He didn't, but he could only imagine.

"What do you see?"

"I see someone who's hurting. In order to derive joy from inflicting pain on innocent people there has be to some passed trauma that's eating away on his soul. I see someone who has money, and land, and plenty of people who work beneath him, and yet he has nothing of any importance. He has nothing Henry. Nothing. And I think when he attacked me he was searching for that missing something. He just didn't realize that it's something that can't be stolen."

"You're amazing." Henry murmured.

"No." Danielle whispered, "We are. We've survived under some of the most extreme circumstances. And I think we deserve to take credit for that." Henry took her in his arms. They held each other close for a moment.

"Come on, Danielle. Let's go home."


	20. Coming Clean

** Chapter 20: Coming Clean**

"Henry, I'm really glad you didn't kill Le Pieu." Danielle said softly. She and Henry were both lying on her bed facing each other. Henry had a lazy smile playing on his lips. He was content and happy, laying there staring into her soft beautiful eyes and twirling his fingers in her long hair.

"I am too." He whispered. He felt a pang of guilt run through his body. His trip to Le Pieu's had not gone according to plan, thank god. He went there to kill a man in cold blood for what he thought was a good reason. But now, as he lost himself in the eyes of his angel he realized that his reasons were anything but justifiable. If he had killed Le Pieu what would have been proven? What would that have meant? Only that he was capable of the same careless destruction and insane rationalization skills that make monsters like Le Pieu rape women. And if he could take that first step, convincing himself that somehow he was right, and the second party had it coming, asked for it even, then why should Danielle trust him? What reasons would she have for believing he was different from all the rest? If Henry had killed Pierre Le Pieu he would have taken the very thing he hated, and made it a part of him. And that scared him. Bad.

That however, didn't mean that Henry or Danielle were anxious to let him get away with his crimes. They decided it was best to handle the situation diplomatically. When Henry had calmed down a bit he and Danielle returned Le Pieu to his bedroom and wished him a good night. In the morning, when Henry headed to the castle for one of his bi-daily update sessions with his father, he would relay the whole story to the King and allow him to decide a suitable punishment.

"What are you thinking about, my dearest?" Henry murmured almost incoherently. Danielle smiled happily and he did the same.

"I'm thinking that I'm happy." Henry smothered her forehead with soft kisses before capturing her lips with his. It was a deep meaningful kiss, full of passion and love. Danielle pulled away politely and softly chewed her lower lip. "I want to tell you something." She said. Henry urged her to go on. "I started bleeding this morning." A flash of horror went through his eyes, and she kissed him softly for reassurance. "I'm not hurt. It's the good kind of bleeding."

"Oh." The confusion was clearly etched in Henry's expression and Danielle couldn't keep herself from giggling.

"You know what that means don't you?" He blushed.

"I'm not very well versed in the school of blood." He said with a chuckle.

"It means that when Le Pieu raped me, I did not conceive. There will be no baby, and therefore a huge burden has been lifted off my shoulders." She sighed a long contented sigh. Henry on the other hand, was feeling rather low which was made obvious when he rolled over onto this back. Danielle watched him study the ceiling for a while. "What's wrong?" She asked finally.

"I'm so sorry Danielle." He whispered.

"What for?"

"For all of this. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of it. Being sold, raped. I feel like it's my fault. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it."

"Henry, weren't you the one who said that only Le Pieu is to blame?"

"Yes." She sat up so she could look at him and catch his eyes with hers. She could see small tears streaking their way down him cheeks. She lifted her hand to catch a few and when she did he grabbed it and gave it a few light kisses.

"Nobody can start over and create a new beginning, Henry. But anybody can start from now and create a new ending."

"You're amazing." He murmured.

"So I've been told." She said with a giggle. "Now that that is settled, I'm afraid I do have a favor to ask of you, good sir."

"And what might that be, my love?" She was glad to hear the chirpiness returning to his voice.

"Now that you know everything and our friend Jean Paul LaCroix is no longer needed, would you please shave that dreadful beard? It's driving me crazy." Henry erupted into laughter and Danielle was happy to join him. He sat up and scooped her into her arms and smothered her in sloppy kisses. She pretended to be annoyed by this and it only made Henry laugh louder.

The rest of that night they spent cuddling only breaking the silence long enough to whisper 'I love you' every so often.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Henry walked out of the palace a happy man, all things considering. Every time he lay down in bed over the last week he'd think about what it would take to get his relationship with Danielle back on track. Now in the course of one day, one marvelous day, his wildest dreams were beginning to come true. There were still a few choice pieces of the picture missing. The formal things, such as a wedding, but that could wait. Right now he and Danielle needed to focus on building trust and then they'd think about making things permanent.

The meeting between the King and his son went as well as could be expected when you mix a traditional stern man of business and a curious, travel hungry, and incredibly stubborn young man together. Francis seemed unfazed by Henry's declarations and love, but then again he really didn't expect otherwise. All that mattered to him was that his father agreed to give him another two weeks at the manor.

Henry made no attempt to hide his smile from the world as he strolled threw the courtyard. If he had his way he'd climb on top of a barrel and tell everyone in attendance, loud and clear that he was in love. In his ecstatic daze Henry did not hear the footsteps behind him, it wasn't until he heard her voice that he realized his mother was there.

"Henry! Dear!" The Queen hugged her only son tightly. Henry was caught off guard; he hadn't expected such an emotional display.

"Hello mother," he stumbled, "you're very… chipper this morning."

"I'm just glad to see you, you've been gone so long!"

"A week mother, I've been gone a week." Henry let his eyes wonder. He was anxious to get home and was looking for an exit. It struck him as funny when he thought about it, he'd only lived in the manor a week or so and already it felt like home. In fact he didn't ever remember feeling so safe and happy in one particular place.

"Henry, I wanted to tell you this before you heard it from somebody else…" Marie said. Her voice and demeanor grew serious, and Henry instantly rolled his eyes. He'd had enough parental badgering for one day.

"Father talked to Danielle I know." He finished his mother's sentence and turned to leave, but it appeared the queen had other plans.

"Please don't be angry with him, he's only concerned." She said softly. Henry groaned deep.

"Danielle is dealing with enough, she needs not my father's pressure." The thought of Francis grilling Danielle put an instant knot in his stomach. Lord knew, if he came this far only to have his father ruin everything then my lightning strike him dead before Henry did.

"He gave her his blessing to marry you." The Queen's lips turned upward into a small smile and Henry's eyes grew as large as soup bowls.

"He did what?"

"I believe his exact words were, 'I'm routing for the two of you, if for no other reason then to keep myself from going mad, but don't tell anyone, I don't want them to think I'm a softie'." Marie chuckled softly at the thought. It was rare for her husband to be so candid, but at the same time quite refreshing.

"How did you know all that? I didn't even know that."

"She didn't tell you?"

"No, she merely said that father loves me and he's worried about me." Henry did his best to play that conversation over again in his mind. No, she defiantly hadn't mentioned anything about a blessing.

"I see."

"A lot has happened in the last few days, mother." His tone lightened up a bit and his smile grew bright. His expression was a mirror image of his mothers who appeared to be a little teary.

"I see, care to share with an old woman?"

"She told me what happened that day at Le Pieu's, every gory detail. It was dreadful mother, I had nightmares all last night, I can only imagine what it must be like for her." A cold chill ran down Henry's spine, and he struggle to suppress a shudder.

"Am I to understand that you're suspicions were correct?"

"Unfortunately." Marie sighed heavily. Oh how she'd hoped that Henry was wrong, that something else was to blame for the strangeness of their lives lately. Wishful thinking, sadly.

"It's a hard situation Henry, but it sounds like you're making progress."

"Yes, I just hope I don't get overzealous and blow it." It was Henry's turn to sigh and he did with little effort. "Can I tell you something and have you promise you won't laugh?" He asked after a bit of hesitation.

"Of course, dear." She responded instantly.

"For the first time in a long, long while I really love being alive. I love where my life is going."

"Where _is_ it going Henry?" Her tone was heavy, but Henry shrugged it off.

"That's up to you." He informed her and he braced himself for the beginning of a heated discussion.

"Why whatever do you mean?"

"You're so much better at speaking with father then I am. I was hoping you would try to help me convince him to allow me to live in the manor permanently." There. He'd said it; the rest was in god's hands.

"Henry!"

"I'm serious, mother!" Henry constructed his argument carefully. Every word had to be perfect. "When I'm at the manor I feel alive. I feel important in a new and fascinating way. I wake up each day with the woman I love and people who appreciate me for who I am rather then my crown. I love it there. I feel like I belong there, in that place, forever."

"Your father will never go for it, you know that don't you?"

"Why?" He asked, his defensiveness kicking in.

"Because you're the Prince of France, Henry, you have duties." She said flatly.

"I can fulfill my duties just as well from the manor as I can at the palace. Father travels all over the country and things appear to be in good order. Look mother, I'm not speaking of never returning to the palace, I just wish to make the manor my primary residence." Henry took a second to breathe and think before he turned an accomplice into an enemy. "Please mother, please tell me you'll at least try." He continued after a moment. Nobody said he was beyond begging.

"You really want this don't you?"

"More then anything."

"And it will make you happy?"

"Oh god, yes."

"Then I will do my best." Marie promised.

"God bless you mother! Bless you!"

Gwen raced back home at top speed, her master pushing her harder and harder. He didn't know why he was in such a hurry. Perhaps it was all the millions of thoughts bouncing around his brain. Or maybe it was intuition; perhaps Danielle urgently needed him home right away. Somehow he doubted either theory. No, it was something more basic then that. He just wanted to be home. He, the Prince of France, was homesick. Who would have thought?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As it turned out Henry's second theory was not as silly as he originally thought. As he rode up the driveway he could see Danielle pacing back and forth in the yard on the far end of the house. He could see her lips moving, but there was nobody besides herself within earshot. He found this peculiar. When she saw him approach she turned to him and tried to smile but it was a mute point. The anxiety was written clean across her forehead.

He approached her with caution but it wasn't needed. As soon as he entered the garden she came running up to him and flung her arms around his waist in a hard, desperate hug. Henry took it as an invitation to hold her and he did so with pleasure. It was sort lived, however, as Danielle soon pushed away.

"Henry! You're back! I'm so glad your back! You have to help me!" She ran her fingers through her hair nervously, and resumed pacing.

"Why? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, but I'm afraid I may have hurt the ones I love." Henry's face scrunched up in confusion, his eyes contemplating.

"How?"

"I was in the kitchen making chicken with Paulette, and I was telling her about what happened. About us being happy and together, and she asked me how we managed to accomplish that."

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"Right, so I told her that I told you what happened at Le Pieu's and you understand completely."

"Right and I do."

"But Henry, she turned and she looked at me, and she was so sad. And then it hit me, YOU know, but THEY still don't and it hurts them to think I trust you more then they." Henry nodded. He remembered what Paulette had told him last week. To her, Louise and Maurice, Danielle was like a daughter to them; so thinking that their child would trust an outsider and not them would be terribly upsetting.

"So… what are you going to do to correct the situation?" He asked, anxious to help her relax in any way he could.

"There's nothing I can do except tell them." Danielle threw her arms in the air for dramatic effect.

"Okay. That seems logical." Henry walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"It is. But I'm really, really nervous and I need you're help. That's why I'm so glad you're home." She kissed him hard on the mouth. Her eyes were wide and wild.

"What can I do to help?"

"I've already scheduled a family meeting in an hour. I need you to be with me in case I chicken out."

"Well of course I'll be there, but is there anything else I can do. Do you want me to help you tell the story?"

"No, I really think I need to do this on my own." She turned away from him and again began to pace. "I think it will be good for me. You know, in a healing sense. But maybe you can help me rehearse what I'm going to say?" Henry nodded.

They spent the hour discussing and rehearsing the conversation over and over again in the park. Danielle had decided that she was going to come right now and say it, if she didn't, if she procrastinated then she'd have time to get scared and her mind would go blank. On the off chance that she lost her nerve, she would squeeze Henry's hand and he would help her out. Other then that, he was going to remain silent.

The time came, and Danielle and Henry walked into the house hand in hand. Danielle was pale, and it worried Henry greatly. They walked into the dinning room and they could tell that the rest of the household was just as nervous. Everyone took their places at the table. Danielle and Henry on one side, Paulette and Louise on the other, and Maurice sat at the head of the table.

Danielle took a deep breath, and Henry gave her hand a light squeeze for reassurance. "My dearest family," She began, her voice quivering a little, "I called this meeting to address an issue that has long been ignored. When I came home, I was covered with bruises, they're gone now, but their cause will always be with me." Danielle squeezed Henry's hand hard, he squeezed back.

"Do you want me to tell them, sweetheart?" He whispered in her ear. She shook her head.

"No, I have to do this for myself, I told you that, it's just so hard." She raised her eyes back to her worried family, "When I was sold to Pierre Le Pieu, he attacked me. He held on the bed and forced himself on me. I'm very sorry for not telling you sooner. I was ashamed." A few tears streaked down Louise's face, and Maurice hung his head down.

"I knew it," Paulette muttered, "I knew it the first time I saw you. And I knew nothing could keep you away from that boy, except… oh sweet Jesus." Paulette broke into loud sobs, "I'll kill him! I swear to god I'll kill him!" She sobbed sadly.

"I already tried that." Henry's voice was low and sad, "I tried to, but I couldn't. I just, I'm not that kind of person. I'm so sorry." Henry bit his slower lip hard, but that did not stop the tears from flowing.

"When someone you love is hurting, it's easily to lose yourself." Maurice had been silent until now. He looked at Henry, his eyes were sympathetic. "I remember once at the market a young man was trying to pull one over on my wife. I pushed that boy over, popped him in the nose, and told him to get the hell out of my sight. Love can cause you can go crazy sometimes."

"The important thing is, that we all know now, it's all out in the open, no more secrets. I'm so sick of secrets, and lies and blasphemy." Jacqueline sobbed. "I'm so sorry Danielle."

The family spent the next few hours talking and bonding. It felt so good to finally have everything out in the open. Never did Danielle ever imagine that things could turn out so well. She had her home, her family, and Henry. Life was perfect


	21. A Door Closed Leaves a Window Open

** Chapter 21: A Door shut leaves a Window open**

The next week seemed to last forever, and for good reason. Never did anybody think you could cram so much excitement into seven days. Danielle, Louise and Paulette spent the week preparing Jacqueline's wedding. It had been decided after much deliberation that since Henry was still living in the manor that Laurent and Jacqueline should stay there as well. This delighted everyone. Even though Henry was annoyed at the thought of having his father's hired help there to spy on him. He pushed his concerns aside because Danielle was happy. And that was all that mattered. She was finally happy.

They planned a simple, intimate affair, and yet the three women found themselves exhausted each and every night, and the list of things to think about, plan and prepare only seemed to grow, never shrink. Of course the they were happy to do it. Jacqueline was an important member of their family, and she deserved the kind of wedding dreams are made of. This fact, of course, did not keep her from worrying. No, Jacqueline was always the sort of girl who never wanted to make life harder for anybody, even if it meant abandoning her principles. So as the women prepared flowers and baked bread, sewn outfits and planned the guest list Jacqueline was constantly on hand to tell them that the whole thing really "wasn't a big deal."

Danielle, and the rest for that matter knew that she was lying through her teeth. There was no way anyone could miss the excitement and sheer joy in her eyes, and if you happened to miss it, her voice gave away any remaining secrets.

Henry and Laurent did their own sort of preparations, although their roles were far less stressful. They decided after the hundredth dirty look and being shooed away a million times that it was best if they let the women handle the preparations. It wasn't as if they knew what they were doing, anyway. So, the men of the family spent their days doing the kind of things men do to bond. And at this point, bonding was important because with Laurent marrying Jacqueline, and Henry and Danielle heading in that direction, they would be brother in laws. They would be family; so the sooner they started acting like one, the easier it would be.

It was hard at first. Laurent found himself falling into the Boss-Employee trap quite often, no matter how many times Henry scolded him for it. The Prince it seemed, thought of they as equals. Both were men who were madly in love, would do anything to keep that love, and weren't afraid to hide it. It took a while, but soon they began to make progress, and soon Laurent viewed Henry as just one of the guys.

Maurice enjoyed the role of the happy, but protective, soon to be father in law. He'd give the boys advice on love, commitment, communication and anything else he could think of. It was advice the younger men did not ask for, but in most cases were happy to receive anyway.

Finally the day of the wedding was upon them and everyone was in a tizzy. They should have known that no matter how much something is planned, prepared and carefully occastrated, at a wedding something has to go wrong. It's practically the law. They planned on having the wedding in the garden, but with all the rain they had been receiving lately the ground was way too soft to support all that trampling and Paulette was mortified to think that her precious flowers would be ruined. After a quick brain storming session, they decided that the hill overlooking the river was a suitable substitute. Only, they forgot to inform the preacher of the move, so when he arrived at the garden and saw that it was empty he assumed the wedding was canceled and started back home. It was Henry's job to track the man down when they realized he was missing. He found the confused man on the highway, and after a bit of chatter back and forth he and Henry returned to the manor and the wedding was underway.

The wedding itself was short but beautiful, and though it was one of the families happiest days everyone was glad it was over. In the hustle and bustle to get everything ready most of the chores were ignored and the ones that weren't were done half-heartedly. Henry and Danielle were hoping to have some alone time together. With he as the best man and she, the maid of honor, they hardly had a minute to themselves, never mind for each other. But, absence makes the heart grow fonder, they kept reminding themselves. Boy those philosophers weren't joking.

Finally after the guests had left, and everyone had settled in for the night the couple finally found time to sneak away. They found themselves in a field lying in a small pile of hay. The sky was beautiful that night. Crystal clear and dotted with millions of stars.

They were content just laying there, holding hands in silence. Well, at least, outwardly they were. Inwardly, they both were thinking hard. Henry found himself at the mercy of his jealous nature. Although he had been very happy for Jacqueline and Laurent, the more he watched the preparations and the moments between the couple the more he wished it were he and Danielle exchanging rings. He tried not to think too much about it, to convince himself that it would happen, naturally, in good time. And yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep Leonardo Da Vinci's voice out of his head, "You can't leave everything to fate boy, she's got a lot to do, sometimes you've got to give her a hand." Henry felt his adrenaline pumping and he was about to open his mouth to speak, but Danielle, being the unpredictable one she was, beat him too it.

"Henry, will you marry me?" She said suddenly. Henry's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. His ears started ringing, and for a moment he thought he'd faint. Good thing he was already laying down.

"What?" He sputtered.

"I didn't slur." She giggled.

"What brought this on?" In the back of his mind he was thinking that Danielle's reasoning was probably along the same lines of his own. But he had to find out.

"Why does it matter?" She asked a little annoyed.

"I guess it doesn't." Henry sighed happily and silence grew thick in the air.

"Henry!" Danielle squealed suddenly.

"What?" Henry asked feeling a bit startled. She playfully elbowed him in the chest and he let out an exaggerated groan.

"I just proposed to you and I'd like an answer!" She yelled in mock anger.

"Oh come on, Danielle don't make me say it." Danielle rolled over so her back was to him. "So it's like that, is it?" He chuckled nervously. Silence. He groaned, he'd always imagined himself proposing to her, not the other way around. He'd never even heard of a woman proposing to a man. "Danielle De Barbarac," he began with a sigh, "I would be honored to marry you." Still there was silence. "Danielle! Hello! I just answered you!" He said with a tone that matched her earlier one.

"What if I don't feel like it now?" was the reply.

"WHAT?? No! No! You can't, that's not…. Erg I can't even comprehend that!" Danielle turned back around quickly and put her finger against his lips.

"Sweetheart, sweetheart, relax before you have a stroke, I was joking." Henry's features smoothed out and he could see the joy sparkling in her eyes. For the first time he realized that she was serious. She really wanted to marry him.

"You fascinate me." He whispered before his lips were stolen by his future wife. But he was glad for it; conversation at that point seemed senseless.


End file.
